Thorns of a Rose
by PhoenixPatronus
Summary: What's the worst thing you can do when the former Death Eaters form a new group, commonly known as the 'Nazis', to finish what the Dark Lord started? Fall in love with your best friend, that's what. ABANDONED. SEE LAST CHAPTER FOR MORE DETAIL AND A HILARIOUS TALK SHOW.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey Guys! This is my first fiction and it may not be perfect, so it would be great if you tell me my mistakes. You can find info and images of the characters on my profile.

Please Read & Review!

Lots of Love/ PP

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Series. I only own my original characters and my plot.

**Chess Chromosome **

My mother is fascinating, she truly is! I mean not everyone's mother can fit a huge family into one house and cook for them, but that is exactly what mom is trying to do. She's determined to give a big dinner party tonight because I got my prefects letter yesterday. I respect the thought, but c'mon mom even you can't manage that!

I'm sure you know my family. The Weasleys and the Potters. It will be too complicated to try to explain it to you so let me draw you a family tree. *Grabs paper and pen. Draws two smiley faces.* See them? They're grandma and grandpa Weasley (I know I'm not the best artist!) They are like the root of our tree because they're the oldest Weasleys that are still alive. I have a very special relationship with both of them especially grandpa. Well they've got seven children *Draws seven lines and seven smiley faces.*

This is the biggest child of the Weasley family, Uncle Bill. He is married to Aunt Fleur, Mom and Aunt Ginny can't stand her but I think she's alright. She always tells me I'm beautiful and I am a sucker for compliments! They have three children; Victoire, who is married to Teddy Lupin and is three months pregnant at the time. Dominique, a very intelligent girl who will be getting married this December, and Louise, who will be starting his seventh year at Hogwarts.

And there is my other uncle, Charlie, Unfortunately, he seems to be more interested in dragons rather than woman so he doesn't have a wife or any children. Dad says he's gay but I refuse to believe that, he just isn't into woman!

Uncle Percy is the third child. Frankly I think he's a bit boring, compared to the rest of the family. He is married to Aunt Audrey and has two children. Molly, who is starting also starting her seventh year and Lucy starting her third year.

And my one and only Uncle George! He is legend -wait for it- ary! Legendary! He is an incredible man who owns Weasleys' Wizard Weezes, an amazing joke shop in Diagon Alley. Of course every birthday we get the finest and newest products. He is married to Aunt Angelina and has two children; Fred, an amazing prankster and a beater in the Gryffindor team, who is starting his sixth year and Roxanne who is starting her third year also.

Uncle Fred died in the Battle of Hogwarts years ago. Everybody tells me he was an amazing man. I really wish I knew him, though.

Now! *Drum roll please!* The incredible family of Potters! Yes Aunt Ginny, my very amusing and very nice aunt and godmother. Also the smallest child of the Weasleys and married to my godfather Uncle Harry. They are by far my favorite family in the wizarding world. They also have three children. James, captain of the Gryffindor quiditch team, who is staring his sixth year with cousin Freddie, is like an older brother to me an incredibly amusing and mischievous boy. Lily, who is starting her fourth year is a very cute, very funny, very haughty girl who I love just like a sister. And of course my legend -wait for it- ary cousin and best friend Albus Severus Potter! Seeker of the Gryffindor team.

Last but not least my own family! It's a simple family of four people; Mom, dad, me and Hugo. Hugo is my younger brother who is starting his fourth year with Lily. He is usually annoying and irritating but I guess that's a little brother's job. He is a keeper in the team. I love him very much and we have a very special relationship.

There are my friends of course. My best female friend is Ivy Conner. A very amusing and a very nice girl –a little crazy too! A muggle-born witch like mom. We've been best friends with her since our first year. Also Al has got a major crush on her and almost everybody in Hogwarts know this –Except for Ivy!

Surprisingly my other best friend is Scorpius Malfoy. In our first year I didn't like him very much but Al was best mates with him. As the years past I got used to his arrogant and stupid actions. He is in Gryffindor and he is surprisingly popular. I don't think he's much like a Malfoy. He is best friend with Ivy isn't he?

And then there's me. A combo of the Granger and Weasley genes. My Granger genes lead me to being a genius and a very responsible witch whereas my Weasley genes lead me to being funny, mischievous and daring. I'm one of the chasers of the Gryffindor team.

As for my appearance a Weasley-Granger combo. Big brown eyes, long eyelashes, long silky red hair, a small nose and full red lips.

Oh, there's something you ought to know too. I'm horrible at chess. The whole family beats me in the game. I'm a very smart and logical girl and I can't play a game of pure logic! Hugo is a genius at chess, he has gotten dad's chess genes. There is one word I'm used to hearing and that is:

"Checkmate!" Hugo grinned broadly at me.

"Not again!" I groaned. This was the sixth game I had lost to him.

"Better luck next time sis."

I raised an eyebrow. "You cheated, I want a rematch."

Hugo let out an over dramatic gasp putting his hand to his chest. "You have broken my heart Rosalinda Weasley, how dare you accuse me of such things!"

I smiled. "I am ever so sorry for offending you Huggory."

Rosalina and Huggory aren't our real names but it felt like something was missing so we made up longer names for each other. After we finished our chores we hid in Hugo's room spending the rest of the day playing chess while mom was cleaning and cooking like crazy.

"Oh very well another match it is" he said. "Oi, you lot battle stations!" he shouted at the chess pieces.

It was a chess board that mom and dad had got him last year. It had beautiful marble pieces and a very nice wooden board. The pieces took there places and another game of agony started. Half way trough the game dad came in smiling.

"How's the game?" he asked grinning.

"Rosalinda, is making a fool out of herself father." He said returning his grin.

I scowled at the both of them.

"Your mom made enough food to last all year!"

Hugo smirked. "It'll only last one night since we've got Rosie."

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Nope. I'm calling you fat and ugly."

I chased him outside.


	2. Challenge Accepted

A/N: Hi Guys! Thanks for subscribing and thanks for the reviews! This is my second chapter and I hope you like it. I intended to make the first chapter a little longer but I think it was the best place to cut it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series. I own only my characters.

Disclaimer #2: I do not own Barney Stinson's quotes! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge Accepted <strong>

Another ability I lack of besides chess is speed. After spending fifteen minutes trying to catch Hugo I finally gave up, went into the kitchen and sat down breath to breath. Mom was still cooking, she didn't seem to notice me. My eyes rested upon a large platter of mom's famous orange peel cookies. I reached out to get one.

Mom turned around suddenly. "Rose Weasley, you are not going to touch anything!" she shouted.

I blinked "Oi, you have eyes on the back of your head?"

She smiled. "It's called mother's instinct dear."

We heard some key sound and then James's voice. "I'm hooome!"

I sighed. "Why did we give him our house keys?"

The Potters were living a few blocks down from our house. We lived in a two story house in Diagon Alley. It wasn't small but it wasn't big. A nice, humble house.

He entered the kitchen grinning. "Aunt Mione you have outdone your self this time." he said smelling the treacle tart. He turned to me and ruffled my hair. "So it true then?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What's true?"

"That only prats are prefects."

"Al is a prefect too."

He grinned broadly "My point exactly!"

I sighed. "You were a prefect last year."

He smiled "I'm an exception."

Hugo appeared from the kitchen door. "I still think McGonagall's crazy. She made James a prefect!"

"By the way Rosie your howler was highly impressing." said James.

Hugo looked at me. "What howler?"

"Rosie sent us a howler to inform us on being a prefect. I swear it took me five hours to stop my ears bleeding."

"I thought it would be a creative idea, much better than a simple letter."

Mom crossed her arms. "How on earth do you know how to send a howler?"

I grinned. "Scorpius and I spent half of our fourth year sending people fake howlers, it's very easy actually."

Mom frowned. "Rose Weasley why on earth would you do such things? What else have you been up to?"

"You don't know the half of it!" said James grinning. "Remember the time you and Ivy tried to persuade house-elves to serve Firewhiskey rather than pumpkin juice?"

"Shut up!" I hissed at him.

Mom furrowed her eyebrows. "You've been in the kitchens?"

"Yes, and they also know you. They always talk about you as the 'crazy lady'." Hugo and James smirked.

James checked is watch . "I should get going ladies see you tonight." He quickly took an orange peel cookie and ran out the door before mom could say anything.

* * *

><p>That night dinner was quite fun. How could it not be when you've got a family like mine? All of my cousins and I were hysterically giggling while Uncle Percy was going on and on about his career. When Uncle Harry told us that Uncle Percy's old boss called him Weatherby, Aunt Ginny tried to kick him, instead she kicked James, who accidently knocked his butterbeer all over Uncle Percy.<p>

After dinner all of the 'grown-ups' went to the living room and all of the 'kids' went upstairs. I can't believe everyone treats us as kids! For the Weasleys and the Potter everyone who hasn't graduated from Hogwarts is a child. So whenever we get together as a family we are forced to go upstairs while the 'grown-ups' drink Firewhiskey and chat.

"It's not fair!" Lucy groaned as she took her usual place on the couch in my room.

Roxanne frowned. "I can't believe we have to sit here while they drink Firewhiskey and−"

Roxanne's sentence was cut of with James's and Fred's identical shout. "Challenge accepted!"

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "What challenge?"

Fred grinned. "We are gong to nick Firewhiskey from the kitchen!"

"Good luck with that." Al said with a smirk.

"We're not doing it, _we're_ doing it!" said James. Everyone gave him puzzled looks.

"What we mean is we are all doing it." said Fred as if he was explaining that one plus one equaled two to an overemotional toddler.

Lily crossed her arms. "No way, I'm not getting in trouble!"

Hugo grinned broadly. "I'm in!"

"Oh c'mon guys!" said James giving us puppy dog eyes.

Everyone else in the room exchanged looks.

"Alright I'm in." said Al.

"Me too." Said Roxanne.

Molly and Louise smiled. "What's the risk? We're in!"

I sighed. "Challenge accepted!"

"But we need a very good plan." Said Lily. "We need luck, good timing and−"

"I don't know if any one of you noticed but Molly and I are of age wizards." said Louise.

James and Fred showed their affections for the plan by jumping up, hugging Louise and yelling "You're a genius!"

"A simple summoning charm should do it!" I said with a smile.

"Prepare to be amazed!"

"Wait!" yelled Hugo. "What if you summon the one that is in the living room, you have to be specific!"

Louise nodded and turned to the door. "Accio Firewhiskey that is in the kitchen!"

Everyone held their breath with excitement. Half a minute later there was a thump on the door. Fred leaped up and opened the door.

To everyone's pleasure there was a bottle of Firewhiskey on the ground. To everyone's horror a group of grown-ups were behind it. Arms crossed, eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowed, glaring at us.

Oh shit!

* * *

><p>AN: I hope everyone liked it. By the way I know I'm going a little slow but I don't want to rush Rose to Hogwarts. She will be going to Hogwarts in a couple of chapters. But I just love this cute family moments :)


	3. Jealousy Jingle

A/N: Hey Guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update but school is getting hard these days but I'm stayin' strong! (I got an A+ in math!)

So I proudly represent my third chapter! Enjoy! R&R!

Disclaimer: *Cough* I don't own Harry Potter! *Cough*

Disclaimer #2: I do not own the AVPM quotes :D

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy Jingle<strong>

To everyone's pleasure there was a bottle of Firewhiskey on the ground. To everyone's horror a group of grown-ups were behind it. Arms crossed, eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowed, glaring at us.

Oh shit!

* * *

><p>Because I care about you I will give you the top 3 thing you should never ever never even try! Please keep these in mind because you will get severely injured or you will get into tons of trouble!<p>

Number 3) Never tickle a sleeping dragon! Honestly never try this, sleeping and dragons are never a good combination. Plus it's the Hogwarts motto, it's written in the crest.

Number 2) Never ever tickle a sleeping Hugo! Don't try this if you value your life –or at least your face. There is a great risk of being punched or kicked. Hugo is a surprisingly good kicker while he's asleep!

And last but defiantly not least:

Number 1) Never try to summon Firewhiskey while your parents are sitting in the living room. Especially not in our house. There was a great flaw in our plan because we forgot that our kitchen was connected to our living room and I don't think anyone was happy to see a floating Firewhiskey bottle.

If looks could "avada kedavra" we would probably be lying on the floor motionless. However I must say at the moment I would prefer taking a killing curse because mom's deathly glares were actually doing the job of "crucio."

"What. Is. Going. On?" said Aunt Ginny who was giving the Potter kids her very own special glare.

"The spell went wrong! We were actually trying to summon Mrs. Ollume's cat Mr. Firewhiskers!" said a panic stricken Lily. James and Al shot her a look which was written "Nice save sis!" all over it. (Note the sarcasm)

"And what the hell were you guys going to do with Mr. Firewhiskers?" said Aunt Angelina.

"Practice magic on her." Said Hugo quickly.

Mom frowned "That's a bit cruel, don't you think?"

Yes! This was our open door to freedom. "I know but we really wondered if cats could levitate." I said quickly.

Dad laughed. "Of course cats can levitate how do you think I got rid of Crookshankes?"

Mom shot him an shocked look. "Ron?"

Dad gave a nervous chuckle "Just kidding darling Just kidding!" "We better get down stairs." he added quickly and the grown-ups headed down stairs.

Everyone sank back to their seats. "Nice save guys." Said a relieved Roxanne.

Fred and James's eyes were shining and they gave an identical whisper. "They forgot to take the Firewhiskey back!"

* * *

><p>The last week of summer is always very sad. Especially when you go to Hogwarts and you can't come back until Christmas break. However living in Diagon Alley is a great advantage because most of my friends live here too. We have a small street gang of me, Al, Two Hufflepuff boys named Justin and Colin in our year, a Ravenclaw girl named Cloe whose father is a muggle but her mother is a friend of Uncle Harry (I won't give the details)<p>

Unfortunately Scorpius was living at the Malfoy Manor and he was very far from Diagon Alley. Ivy lived in a muggle house in London and we couldn't see her this year. She would usually come and stay over the last week but this year they were at Paris.

Nevertheless I liked our small group. Justin and Colin were extremely amusing. Also I liked Cloe very much she was very smart and also very funny.

We had a special place where we would usually hang out. It was a big willow tree and it was very peaceful to rest under it's shade or sit on it's branches.

"Alright what the hell is a Hufflepuff?" Al asked.

Cloe rolled her eyes. "It's a last name Albus it doesn't have to be a creature."

"But griffins are animals and also ravens, well we could say Slytherins are snakes but seriously what the hell is a Hufflepuff?"

I grinned "Maybe it comes from 'Pygmy Puff'."

"Oh haha very mature Rosie!" said Justin.

"Did I tell you Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders?" said Colin enthusiastically.

Al, Cloe and I held on to the branches not to fall of the tree while we were laughing. Colin would remind that to us every chance he got. The Hufflepuff self-esteem problems were sometimes hilarious.

"Guys, are you there?" shrieked a familiar voice.

I Groaned. Ok I honestly do NOT like that girl! She was Lilac Corner a Gryffindor girl in our year. I found her very irritating. Maybe it's because of the genes and due the fact that mom doesn't like Lavender Corner very much. (I won't give the details) But she is honestly very very very annoying. Not that she has anything against me, I just don't like her. And never forget, it's NOT because Scorpius dated her last year!

The five of us exchanged looks.

"Maybe we should ditch her." Whispered Al.

Cloe shook her head. "We have to handle her like a man."

"But she's weird!" said Justin.

"Oh guys stop acting like Moaning Myrtle!" snapped Cloe.

I took a deep breath and shouted "Yes Lilac we're here!"

"Great then, come down!" she shrieked back.

We sighed and jumped from the tree, landing as light as a feather to the ground.

"What happened Lilac?" asked Cloe

She beamed at us, her face flushed with excitement. "Scorpius wrote me back!" she yelled. "After I sent him pages and pages of letters he finally responded and said that he missed me and he couldn't wait to see me!"

"He probably wrote it to stop you from sending any more letters." I said in an exasperated voice.

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Wow Rose, you're in such a mood today!" "Maybe you should get a life and stop acting like a evil, ugly, stepsister.

I could've jumped on her and punch her until her face was a mess, but I am Rose Weasley, I am more than that!

"Maybe you should get a life and stop acting like a desperate lunatic!" I retorted.

She made a sound like 'Hmpf', turned on her heels and walked away.

Al smirked. "Desperate lunatic, nice one cuz!"

"Shut up!" I hissed and headed for the tree back to my usual branch.

You should know something, I am NOT or NEVER have I been jealous of Scorpius and Lilac. Keep that in mind!

* * *

><p>AN: That's the third chapter guys and I hope you liked it! Read and Review please!

Lots of Love /PP

Note: Did they drink the Firewhiskey? That'll be my secret ;)


	4. New Beginnings

A/N: Hey Guys! Thank you for every review, subscription, author and story alerts! You can't believe how happy it all makes me. It helps me update. I have so many ideas in my mind and I hope I can write all of them. So this is it, first day of school and also your fourth chapter. Enjoy, Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Isn't it obvious?

* * *

><p><strong>New Beginnings <strong>

You know those families that have a peaceful morning? We are absolutely _not_ one of those families. Our first-day-of-school mornings are usually a disaster. Trying to get ready, trying to wake dad and Hugo up, fighting for the shower, having a quick breakfast that sometimes results in somebody almost choking are our rituals for these mornings.

Did I mention how we get to Kings Cross Station? With a muggle car! Do I need to explain the dangers of this? Lets do the math. Sleepy dad plus a muggle car equals hold on to your seat-belt for your life!

Of course trying to get ready with a brother like mine is a great challenge. It's never comfortable to try and take a shower while your stupid brother is banging on the door.

I quickly rinsed and got out of the shower pulling on a towel.

"Finally!" he shouted when I opened the door.

I grinned "It's all yours Hugo."

"Well aren't you leaving?"

"Nope, I like it in the bathroom."

"Out!" he yelled pushing me out of the bathroom.

"Hugo, I've already seen your penis when we were little, there's no need to be−"

Before I could finish my sentence he turned a deep shade of red and slammed the door to my face.

I giggled. My little brother was embarrassed of me, he was growing up!

I changed into my jeans and shirt and let my hair loose on my shoulders letting them to dry on their own.

When I got down stairs mom and dad were already at the table eating. One of dad's eyes were closed and he looked like he might pass out any minute. We exchanged looks with mom as I sat down.

"Honey, maybe I should drive." said mom.

"Whatdidyousay?" mumbled dad who looked like he was dreaming.

"Mom, can't we apparate?" I moaned.

She curtly shook her head. "I don't want to get my children splinched. Speaking of children where the hell is Hugo?"

"He's probably rinsing and repeating for the tenth time. Don't you get it? He's meeting Catherine today." I said with a wink.

Let me explain. Catherine and Alexander are twins and also the best friends of Lily and Hugo. Hugo has had a crush on Catherine ever since their second year when Catherine punched Tony, a boy from Slytherin. Of course he didn't tell me that but I can understand, I'm a girl.

Mom laughed. "Oh yes, I've forgotten about that."

When Hugo finally came downstairs we finished our breakfast and hurried to our car.

"If we survive this ride I swear I'm going to drink bobotubor puss." said Hugo under his breath.

I took a deep breath and sat down praying that we wouldn't end up dead.

* * *

><p>Our half an hour journey with a flying Toyota wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. However we did hit a pigeon and I really don't think it survived the crash.<p>

Dad parked the car to a solitary place and we got out. I noticed that mom's legs where shaking and Hugo's face was green. Alright maybe it didn't go _that_ well! I spent the journey reading and I really didn't notice what was going on but as the looks of it, it wasn't a comfortable journey as I thought it was.

We got in front of platform 9 and 2/3.

"You and Hugo first Rosie." Said mom.

I held on to the trolley walking fast and Hugo besides me heading to a brick wall. I don't know why but I have a habit of closing my eyes whenever we pass trough. I guess the story where dad and Uncle Harry crashed in the wall is playing a big part.

I opened my eyes to see a wonderful scarlet train and a lot of wizard families, my favorite view. I scanned the area slowly. It was same every year, how the families act I mean.

The Slytherin families always looked cold and distant. Whenever they spotted a Weasley, Potter or a Muggle-born their face would change and they would look as if we were a pile of griffin poop. (did I just say griffin _poop_?)

The Hufflepuff families' eyes were always bright, shining with enthusiasm. A friendly smile and a hand always reached out to shake.

The Ravenclaws seemed to be thinking because they always had an expression like they were trying to remember where they had left their wand polishers.

The Gryffindor families however all seemed to be warning and pleading their kids to behave this year and not get into trouble. Like _that's_ ever going to happen! The Gryffindors are the trouble maker house of Hogwarts. Well not in an irritating way but in a nice and amusing way and the practical jokes even made the teachers laugh.

I was snapped out of my thoughts with a voice I indeed missed. "Rosie!" and turned around to see my best friend with her family.

"Ivy!" I shrieked, jumped on her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

Mrs. Conner smiled brightly pulling me to a bone crushing hug herself. "Look how much you've grown!" she said.

Next, I turned to Mr. Conner hugging him and then I turned to Ben who was grinning brightly.

He ruffled my hair. "Nice to see you Rosie."

Ben was Ivy's older brother who was a muggle. He was the kindest and nicest person I had ever seen.

"Where's Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, where's Hugo?" asked Ivy excitedly.

"Mom and dad are over there talking to Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey." "And Hugo is talking to his soon to be girlfriend." I said jerking my head where Alex, Catherine, Lily and Hugo where talking.

She giggled. "He's going to ask her out this year then?"

"I don't think he has the guts to do that but we can never be sure."

We heard another shout from behind. Al pulled Ivy to a -indeed shy- hug.

"How was Paris? Did you like it? How was your summer?" Al babbled like an idiot.

Ivy too, started babbling. Oh, when will these two prats start dating?

"Oi! I'm getting jealous! No attention for me?" yelled the familiar voice of Scorpius.

Al grinned "Well you're still the same stupid prat as I see."

Scorpius hugged Ivy and then me. Just as he was pulling away he whispered in my ear. "Lookin' beautiful Weasley."

I quickly pulled away my cheeks heating up.

There is something else you should know, I do NOT care if he compliments me or not alright? Because I'm not one of those stupid girls who go crazy when Scorpius says something nice to them. Nope, I am not!

Al checked his watch. "I think we should get ready the trains about to leave."

Every one said goodbye to their parents and relatives and got on the scarlet train. I could see mom silent tear which made me want to cry too. Every year it was the same drama. But hey, I'm proud of being a momma's girl. I waved to them as the train started moving and then the four of us headed to our usual compartment.

"We have to go to the prefects carriage." I said

Scorpius winked at Al. "Don't leave your girlfriend with me for too long!"

Both Ivy and Al turned a brilliant shade of crimson. "She's not my girlfriend!" muttered Al.

I bit my lips to stop a giggle.

"Well c'mon aren't we going?"

I nodded and followed him my heart filling with joy.

It was going to be my best year yet!

* * *

><p>AN: Well that was my fourth chapter, I hope you guys liked it! And I also hope you didn't find the Al/Ivy thing too sappy. I just imagine them being the Marshall and Lily of How I Met Your Mother. I'll update ASAP!

Lots of Love!


	5. Welcoming Party

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews, subscriptions and alerts! Now, I proudly present my fifth chapter! Finally Rose came to Hogwarts! Read & Review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcoming Party<strong>

I know it sound stupid but ever since I was a little kid my life line was always drawn. Go to Hogwarts, be the best in class, become a prefect, become head girl, graduate Hogwarts and become a successful auror. So it may sound sappy, but that was the reason my heart was beating with excitement while we walked to the prefects carriage.

"He is such an arse-hole!" Al muttered under his breath.

I swallowed a giggle and slid open the glass door. To mine and Al's bewilderment Nova Bainer was sitting there.

Oh, I didn't explain who he was did I? He is Nova Bainer, a muggle-born Slytherin wizard! That's not the only weird thing about him. Every single Slytherin adores him and they are dying to become friends with him but Nova Bainer is the type that eats alone, never talks, stares at the space and did I mention never talks? I've never seen him talk unless it's necessary.

It was bloody weird to see him as a Slytherin prefect.

What was McGonagall playing at?

The other Slytherin prefects was Emma Utter. Hufflepuffs Justin and a girl named Amanda. Ravenclaws Cloe and Aiden, my ex-boyfriend from last year. Wow, the prefect meeting are going to be interesting! Don't get me wrong Aiden was a great guy but he was just so -er- gooey. I mean he would take you to Madam Puddifoot's buy you thing like flowers and that's just too sappy and mushy for me.

I smiled and said "Hi."

To everyone's shock Nova smiled to me and said "Hi." back.

Confused yet smiling I sat next down to Cloe.

After a few minutes the head boy and girl, Molly and Chris showed up and gave a long and boring speech. Thank god we didn't get the patrol duty and quickly got back to our compartment.

"How was it?" Ivy wheezed.

"Aiden is a prefect, and so is Nova Bainer!"

Ivy's and Scorpius's mouth fell open. "Nova Bainer? Why in the world did McGonagall make him a prefect?"

Al shrugged. "He actually said "hi" to Rose."

Scorpius laughed. "That weirdo talked to you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows as I sat next to Ivy. "Don't call him a weirdo, and yes, he did say hi."

Ivy giggled. "Don't tell me you're falling for Nova Bainer!"

"Of course not!" I snapped.

"Did we miss anything?" asked Al.

Ivy and Scorpius exchanged looks. "Well yeah, there is something but we don't know how to say it."

I leaped to my feet. "Oh my gosh, you two are dating?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. " 'Course not you lunatic."

I scowled as I sat back. "What then?"

"Well I think someone _else_ likes Scorpius." Ivy said her gaze focused at her hands.

"Who?" Al asked.

Scorpius sighed. "Ivy here, thinks that Lily is falling for me."

"Well it's true!" said Ivy. "I've saw the way she looked and him today, and her expression when he hugged me and Rose."

With her sentence I strangely felt an urge to punch Lily in the face –hard.

Al started to sputter as his face grew angrier and angrier. "There is no way my sister likes Scorpius! She's too young to like anybody!"

"No she's not she's only a year younger than us." said Ivy.

"Well I forbid Scorpius to go out with any Weasley or Potter girl!"

Scorpius groaned. "Why did you have to forbid all the hot ones?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He grinned. "Your cousins aren't bad, and your very hot yourself Weasley."

I ignored his comment and took out my sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"Is that a sixth year book? Where did you get it?" asked Al.

"I nicked it from James and he probably won't notice until the and of the year. I've never seen him read, have you?"

Then I opened my book and concentrated on it. Forgetting about everything. Nova, Lily, Scorpius, O.W.L.s and letting my mind fill with fresh knowledge.

* * *

><p>Our journey passed rather quickly. The whole ride Al, Ivy and Scorpius kept fighting about whether or not it was ok for Scorpius to date a Weasley or a Potter. I chose not to take part in these quarrels and quietly read my book.<p>

This year as tradition we where supposed to go to Hogwarts by thesterals, horse-like animals that only people who saw death could see them.

I made a face at the sight of carriages that were pulled by invisible creatures. "Do we have to go on these? Can't we walk?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "They're quite nice actually if you get to see them."

Ivy was the only one of our group who could see thesterals. She had seen her grandmother die of disease when she was very small.

We got on the carriages. "Well, I rather not see them. Nevertheless they are interesting animal that are−"

I gasped as the carriage started moving and snatched Scorpius's hand. Realizing what I had done I quickly let go of it turning the bright red color of my hair.

Al and Ivy smirked at the scene but when I shot them a look they fell silent.

* * *

><p>The sorting was rather fun because this year two new 'very special' students were at Hogwarts. Yes, good guess. Lorcan and Lysander! Aunt Luna's children and dad kept saying that they would be a laugh. He was quite right. The two boys were wearing very 'unique' necklaces and had a very funny look on their faces. Both were sorted to Ravenclaw and at the moment the sat on the table they started talking non-stop.<p>

We took our places at the table next to James, Fred and Alice Longbottom. They were a trio and James and Alice were dating since their fourth year. Professor Neville had gave James quite a hard time in and out of class but soon he got used to catching them snogging.

Oh, did I tell you? Professor Neville is our herbology teacher and also the head of the Gryffindor house. He is the most brave, the most amusing, the most funny man I've ever seen. He also has a son in our year, Frank.

In my year my house mates were; me, Scorpius, Al, Ivy, Lilac, Frank, Kyle Finnegan, Danny Thomas, Stella Creevey and Olivia Wood.

Despite the fact that Lilac could be occasionally irritating I liked my house and class mates. All of them were very friendly and nice.

I strangely felt furious at Lily and tried not to talk to her at dinner. Strangely enough she seemed to be ignoring me too.

A small piece of paper landed on my lap. I quickly recognized James's hand writing.

_Don't even think about going to the dormitories and meet us in the common room. The Gryffindors are gonna have fun tonight! _

_-James_

I smiled and passed the note to Al for him to read too. The thing what James and Fred called _fun _was never safe. Nevertheless it _was_ fun! We passed the note to every other Gryffindor member, quickly ate our dinner and headed of to the common room.

* * *

><p>"Chug, chug, chug!"<p>

I gulped down the last drop of my butterbeer and slammed it to the table. The common room burst into applause.

Yes that was _fun _for the Gryffindors. Nicking butterbeer from the kitchens and drinking them while the crowd chanted 'chug, chug, chug'.

The best thing about butterbeer is that it's not too alcoholic. You could drink bottles of it and nothing would happen –to you anyway. If you are like Albus Severus Potter and you have the immunity of a house-elf you will probably feel hangover after only two tankards of it.

While the other houses were asleep we were having the time of our lives despite the fact that we had to get up early next morning for the first day of classes. But how often do you have chances like these?

I grinned and sat next to Al, who was massaging his head, patting him on the back. "Feeling ok buddy?"

He gave an exasperated sigh. "Never better!"

I laughed and enjoyed the few hours before the tight schedule of school.

Life was good!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was the fifth chapter! I hope you all liked it! I just want to say, Nova Bainer is going to be playing a very important role in this story. Also, I think a catfight is coming up between Rose and Lily, Meow! **


	6. Classy Classes

A/N: Well, here it is, my sixth chapter! By the way I added some new character pics and also changed Rose's picture. It's all in my profile, feel free to check them out. R & R! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Classy Classes<strong>

Ivy Conner, could often be described as a great friend, a very enthusiastic girl and a real smiley face. But in some cases Ivy's energetic attitude can be very annoying.

For instance today, I'm pretty sure the Gryffindor fifth years want to punch her. After finally sleeping at two in the morning we were violently snapped out from our sleep by Ivy who kept jumping on our beds and shouting.

We pelted her with pillows, but she had an advantage like being awake so she sent the pillows zooming at us with magic. After a five minute war we gave up and woke up.

I scowled at Ivy as I headed to the bathroom. She had a big triumph grin on her face. I took a quick shower. I wore my school skirt and shirt, tied my scarlet and golden colored tie.

I did an easy drying charm to my hair, and tied them into a long plait, my personal favorite.

We walked downstairs with Ivy.

Everyone looked like the living dead, I wonder why?

Scorpius and Al were already downstairs waiting for us. Al looked like an inferi. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was messy as always. Although Scorpius looked tired, he also looked good. Hogwarts was sticking to a shirt skirt/pants fashion and I personally liked it better. It was much more comfortable than robes.

Scorpius, Al and I muttered "good morning" to each other.

We headed down for breakfast.

"Oi, c'mon wake up already!" Ivy yelled.

I took a bite of my toast. "Why do you have to be happy all the time?"

"I'm not happy all the time, I just don't like looking like a zombie!" Ivy snapped.

"What the hell is a zombie?" Scorpius asked.

"Actually Rose is right Ivy, you are all ways happy. I don't recall you crying even once."

"I do!" Scorpius said. "Second year, summer. Ivy's dog died and she planned a funeral for it, she planned a funeral for a dog!"

"Oh, I remember! She sent us dozens of owls. Uncle Harry had to apparate to her house in the end." I said.

"I had to sneak out of the house and take the night bus!" said Scorpius with a smirk. "She kept sending me howlers so I would attend."

I rolled some sausages to Al's plate. "That's Ivy, she can't be happy or sad normally. She's an emotional fail!"

Ivy grinned. "Rosie, it's a bit weird for you to give me emotional lecture. You've got the emotional range of a tea-spoon."

Scorpius and Al roared with laughter.

"I don't!" I snapped. This made Scorpius, Ivy and Al laugh louder.

"Remember last year when you broke up with Aiden? You made the bloke cry, cry!" said Al through laughter.

"It wasn't my fault, it's never−"

I didn't finish my sentence because Molly came handing us our new time tables.

Scorpius frowned at it. "Best Monday ever! Potions with the Slytherins, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins again!"

"That's not all!" James yelled. "We have quiditch practice at 6 o'clock."

Shouts of disagreement raised from the team members.

"Today?" yelled Olivia, one of the team beaters.

"Can't we start tomorrow?" groaned Hugo.

"Today, 6 o'clock!" James roared.

Ivy sighed. "The Potters woke up on the wrong side of their beds."

"Speaking of family, am I still not allowed to date a Potter or a Weasley?" asked Scorpius.

"Yup!" said Al, popping the 'p'.

"What if I really like one of them, still?"

"Nope!" Al said, again popping the 'p'.

I gritted my teeth. "Are we talking about Lily again?"

Scorpius grinned, flashing his pearly whites. "Jealous, Weasley?"

I sighed and gave him my middle finger.

He shook his head mockingly. "Very rude, Weasley. You should be ashamed!"

I grunted as I got to my feet. "I really can't take this, I'm going to potions class." And turned on my heels to leave.

Before I left I could here Scorpius saying things like 'Rose', 'Totally jealous' and 'She's into me'

I stalked off to the common room to get my potion books. Who does he think he is? Why does he have to be such a jerk? I really can't believe that he thinks I would be jealous of him and Lily. In case you haven't noticed yet, I am totally not jealous!

I mean I could understand someone liking Lily. She was rather beautiful and very outgoing too. I can't say she was much of a book person, she didn't like studying very much. But I guess being smart is not a important factor for Scorpius. Not that I care or anything!

I snapped out of my thoughts as I crashed to someone and fell on my arse. Could this day get any worse?

Apparently it could. I raised my head to see Nova Bainer's stunning hazel eyes.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry!" he cried and helped my on my feet.

"It's ok." I muttered. He helped me collects my books from the ground.

He smiled. "I see you're in a hurry."

I gave a small smile. "I wanted to get to potions class early."

"I have potions too, may I walk you to class?"

I blinked. Did he really offer to walk me to class?

"Um, yeah sure!" I said a little too quickly.

He took my books from my hand.

We talked until we reached the class. It was casual talk about the classes, the teachers and the O.W.L.s but surprisingly talking to him was very easy.

We arrived at the classroom and I took the cauldron next to his. We kept talking until Professor Zabini came.

Oh, damn! I didn't tell you about my professors did I? Let me give you a quick introduction.

Professor Pansy Zabini is probably the most bitchy woman you can ever share a school with. She is our potions teacher. She seems to hate everybody except the Slytherins. I can't say we love her either!

Professor Grace Swift, our DATDA teacher, is a muggle born woman who graduated a year before we started school and began her job the year we came to Hogwarts. So we practically grew up with her. She is the first woman DATDA teacher and I have to say she does a pretty good job! Everyone (Except the Slytherins) adores her. She is very funny and intelligent.

Our Divination teacher Professor Trelawney, Herbology Professor Neville, Care of Magical Creatures Hagrid, and Transfiguration Professor McGonagall, also our headmistress. The Potions class was as horrible as I remembered. Professor Zabini kept shouting and Scorpius managed to lose Gryffindor 60 points. In return he got pelted with dead worms by the angry Gryffindors. (It cost us another 30 points)

Finally class was over and the four of us walked to the greenhouse.

"What was with you and Bainer?" Ivy whispered.

I shrugged. "Nothing important, he walked me to class."

Ivy's face lit up and her eyes shined. This meant that she had sniffed romance. "Ooh really? What did he say? What did he do? Did he carry your books?" Ivy attacked me with her questions.

Scorpius frowned. "What's going on?"

"Bainer walked Rose to class!" Ivy wheezed.

Al grinned. "Did he really, Rosie?"

"It's not a big deal." I hissed.

Al smirked. "Yeah right!"

Scorpius was in a rather grouchy mood in Herbology class. This wasn't very fun because I was Herbology partners with him and he kept doing the wrong things while attacking me with his own questions.

The rest of the day was very active too. After finishing lunch we hurried off to DATDA, which was rather fun, compared to the other two classes anyway. Professor Grace was in a great mood. We learned that she was two months pregnant. It was great news although she had to take time off in April and there would be a substitute teacher.

This year our first subject was the stunning spell and it was highly amusing to use the spell on Al, my new Defense Against the Dark Arts partner.

After class we walked to Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

"How 'bout we ditch class and go to the kitchens?" Scorpius said with a hopeful grin on his face.

Our response to his question was by punching his arm.

He grimaced. "What the hell was that for?"

Ivy crossed her arms "We're supposed to support Hagrid's classes. Can you imagine how sad he would be if he didn't see us in his class!"

Scorpius sighed. "Look I love Hagrid, but one day we're going to be eaten alive by his crazy creatures!"

The minute we arrived where the class was I wished we had ditched class too.

Because guess what our first subject was?

Baby Acromantulas!

* * *

><p>AN: I hope everybody liked it! Please tell me any mistakes! Also, am I going too slow? If that bothers you please inform me, so I can try and write a little faster.

R & R!


	7. Reaction Range

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. I'm also sorry for acting like a drama queen. Nevertheless I managed to finally create the seventh chapter! So here it is, Read and Review, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reaction Range <strong>

I've always been famous with my stupid reactions at awkward times. Such as last year; I had started hysterically laughing after my first kiss with Aiden. He had told me that he found it cute, but I'm pretty sure I looked like a freak.

However I'm sure that this was my worst reaction yet. Upon seeing small, eight legged monsters, I screamed at the top of my lungs, stumbling back. Naturally, all the Slytherins roared with laughter. My fellow faithful Gryffindor friends were biting their lips so they wouldn't laugh. Even Scorpius snorted but managed to cover it with a cough.

I could feel my cheeks burning but that wasn't important now. The real problem was that I couldn't even look at the acromantulas without screaming.

Hagrid's smiled almost immediately vanished from his hairy face. "You alright Rosie?"

I frantically shook my head which made the Slytherins laugh even harder. The only Slytherin that wasn't laughing was Nova, probably due are two-hour friendship.

Hagrid sighed. "Nova, take Rose somewhere else. You two are excused for this lesson."

"What?" yelled Scorpius. "Why is Bainer going with her?"

Hagrid frowned at him and Scorpius fell silent.

Nova took my hand and walked me to the forest. I could feel my face getting redder and redder. I had mad a complete fool of myself. And Scorpius was right, why did it have to be my new friend?

We didn't talk until we reached a tree, where we couldn't see the pumpkin patch or the spiders anymore. I sat down on the ground my legs still shaking.

Nova grinned. "I reckon you're not a big fan of spiders."

"Oh, do you now?" I snapped.

He laughed. "I have to admit, you do have a nice voice!"

My cheeks turned a brilliant shade of scarlet once again as he sat down next to me. "Aren't those things banned? How did he get them here?"

"They're ministry approved."

I frowned. "Approved? How the hell did they approve monsters like those?"

He chuckled. "Baby acromantulas aren't that dangerous actually."

"Well, I hate them!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Don't tell me your biggest fear is spiders."

"Well, it is. Why?"

He shrugged. "You look like a person that would have fears like losing her family or something sappy like that."

I narrowed my eyes. "Is that an insult?"

"No, I mean you look like a person who would do the stupid noble thing no matter what."

"Alright, I'm officially confused! Are you insulting me or complimenting me?"

I rolled his eyes laughing. "Goodness Rose, I thought you were supposed to be smart! I'm complimenting you."

"In that case thank you."

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"No, but you act like an arse."

"In that case I'm sorry." He said grinning.

"Oh, really mature!" I said laughing. "You act like a baby!"

He grinned. "I'm not a baby I'm fourteen!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Fourteen?"

"My birthday is this Saturday, on the Hogsmead weekend."

"I was born in April, so I'm older than you. Treat me with respect, child!"

He rolled his eyes. "And you call me the baby!"

"Do you have any plans on your birthday?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

I smiled. "Great then, we'll spend it together!"

"Together?"

"If you want to, I mean!" I said quickly my ears turning pink. Had I gone too far?

He grinned and nodded. "It's settled then. You, me, Hogsmead weekend on my birthday!"

We spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and making birthday plans when it was time to leave he walked me to the common room.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said smiling.

"I can't wait for this Saturday!" I said with a wink.

He nodded. "Me too." Then he turned and left for his own common room.

I smiled to myself. It was true that I had only known him for one and a half day but I felt like I had known him –well since forever.

I turned to the fat lady. "Blabberghast."

"Was that your boyfriend?"

"Blabberghast!" I said impatiently.

She scowled. "You Gryffindors are in a mood today! Mr. Malfoy was rather rude too!"

"Blabberghast!" I yelled.

"I will talk about your behavior with Professor McGonagall!" She yelled back as she opened.

I quickly got inside before she gave a speech on respect, and headed towards Al, Scorpius and Ivy who had buried their heads in the potions homework.

Ivy looked up at me and smiled. "Where you with Bainer?"

I nodded as I picked up my own potions book. "Yup."

"What did you do with him anyway?" asked Scorpius sharply.

"We talked and we'll be together this Hogsmead weekend.

Al sighed. "Rosie aren't you going a little fast? You started talking to him this morning!"

I frowned. That wasn't completely true; I had known him for four years. Mind you we shared a school. But I didn't say anything, I just bent over my book trying to get my essay done before the quidditch practice.

I wasn't rushing anything; I just wanted a healthy relationship with a weird boy who didn't speak to anyone unless necessary. I know it didn't sound reasonable.

But then again, who said my life was reasonable?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was it I hope you liked it! I know it was short, I hope I can make the next one longer. Do you think I _am_ rushing Rose and Nova's relationship? If so I'll try to take things a little slower. R & R!**


	8. History or Mystery?

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry for the lack of update. There has been A LOT going on and I couldn't find time to update. But here it is the eighth chapter! This chapter will be a flashback from the first day of their first year. Enjoy Read and Review.

Oh, and also I want to ask something. Some of the review said that Rose was a Mary Sue. Is she really? If she is how can I convert her into a normal person? Please no flames!..

* * *

><p><strong>History or Mystery? <strong>

_**Age 11 First Year**_

"Don't let it worry you," said Dad. "It's me, I'm extremely famous!"

Albus and I laughed as we sank back to our seat. The train began moving and my stomach did a back-flip.

"Do _you _think I'll be in Slytherin?" asked a very troubled Albus.

This question made me feel even sicker than before. _If you're not in Gryffindor we'll disinherit you, but no pressure! _I looked up. "Do you think dad will really disinherit me?"

He shook his head sadly. "I've got no idea. Its uncle Ron he can do anything!"

Thousands of questions crossed my mind, giving me the feeling that I could puke any minute. What would happen if Al and I were in different houses? Would our friendship survive? All of the Weasleys and Potters had been in Gryffindor until this time, what if we broke the tradition?

"But I can't be in Slytherin!" yelled Al suddenly. "I'm not evil!"

I took Al's hands between mine and look in his bright green eyes. "Albus Severus Potter you listen to me! Being a Slytherin isn't the end of the world, and Slytherins aren't evil they're just–"

"Oh my God!" a voice shrieked. We turned our heads to the door to see a girl with a shocked expression. "I'm so sorry if I'm interrupting something!" she said quickly.

Al smirked. "It's alright, we're just cousins."

Her expression turned into a relieved one. "Oh, thank God! I thought you two were dating! Anyway, there aren't any empty compartments. Can I sit here?

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm Ivy by the way, Ivy Conner."

"Albus Potter and she's my cousin Rose Weasley."

Her eyes went as big as Cauldron Cakes gaping at us. "But you- and her- Harry- Voldemort- OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod!"

Al and I exchanged looks. It was probably going to take us the whole train ride to calm her down.

O0o.o0O O0o.o0O O0o.o0O

"Nova Bainer," professor McGonagall read out from the parchment.

The white-faced boy sat on the chair as she put the hat on his head.

"This is taking forever!" hissed Al impatiently.

"You're lucky," I muttered back. "I'll be the last person to be sorted."

"That will actually be me," said a girl holding a hand out for us to shake. "Olivia Wood, nice to meet you."

We both shook her hand as another boy interrupted us. "Actually that'll be me, Blake Zabini."

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled as he made his way to the Slytherin table.

Minutes passed as everyone was being sorted. "Ivy Conner!" Professor McGonagall yelled and she sprinted to the hat. Before the hat even touched her it yelled "Gryffindor!" She grinned broadly and sat next to Victoire who looked pale –probably she was missing Teddy.

Lilac Corner and Stella Creevey were next and they were also sorted to Gryffindor.

Moments passed and a boy named Aiden and Cloe, our neighbor, were sorted into Ravenclaw.

Finally Malfoy was called. His face was as pale as his father's but it somehow looked different. He didn't have the ugly expression his father had. But still I hated his guts –at least I was supposed to (Weasley genes concept.)

To everyone's bewilderment the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" The whole school gasped and started whispering to each other. Malfoy's face went -if possible- even paler and his eyes grew big. He didn't move. "Mr. Malfoy, please take your seat," muttered professor McGonagall.

Al and I looked at each other, shocked.

Finally Al was called and sorted to Gryffindor without hesitance. Minutes later my name was called.

I walked to professor McGonagall quickly, praying that I would be sorted into Gryffindor.

"Another Weasley?" said the hat. "I swear you guys reproduce like rabbits!"

"Can I ask a quick question?" I whispered quickly ignoring everyone who was staring at me. "Why did you put Malfoy in Gryffindor? He's a Malfoy!"

"Is this the time Weasley?" said the hat.

"Please, pretty please, I just want to know."

"Alright, I'll tell you. He wasn't like an average Malfoy, quite different actually. Happy now? Can we get back to the sorting before I sort you into Hufflepuff?"

"Hey, that's called blackmailing!" I hissed. "But, fine. Please continue."

"I brilliant mind you have, perhaps Ravenclaw will suit you? Then again your blood boils for glory and power, how about Slytherin?"

"No, no, no, no, no!" I whispered. "Not Slytherin."

"Ah, alright than it shall be: Gryffindor!"

I grinned and hurried to sit next to Al and Ivy. "What happened there?" Al asked it took you guys seven minutes!"

"We had a small chat," I answered.

Finally Olivia was sorted in Gryffindor and Zabini in Slytherin and the feast began. Everyone dived in the delicious food except for Malfoy, who looked like he would faint any minute.

"Aww is ickle Vicky missing Teddykins?" said James laughing.

"Shut up!" Victoire yelled as she flicked some bread at him. Fred and James sniggered.

"So how was the kiss?" said Alice to James and Fred in a teasing voice.

"It was as if they were wrestling!" shouted James. "Their tongues were having a pretty big fight!"

The whole Gryffindor table burst into laughter as Victoire went bright, boiling red. I looked at Malfoy with the corner of my eye to see he was smiling also.

Molly made a face. "Vick, that's disgusting!"

"I swear I'll never ever kiss anyone!" added James and Alice.

"Me mom says it's the best thing in the world," said Jack. "I think she's mental!"

"No, the Sorting Hat is mental! Eh, Malfoy?" scoffed Fred.

"Shut up," he mumbled quietly.

"Your dad's gonna go mental, he was expecting you to become the worlds best death eater!" said James trough the laughter.

"Guys lay off Malfoy!" Al snapped angrily.

"Ooh Malfoy you even got a boyfriend!" said Fred grinning.

"Al's right guys, just shut up!" I hissed.

James rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever, support Malfoy. But mind you, Uncle Ron is going to have a heart attack when he hears this!"

The rest of the dinner, everyone teased and made fun of Malfoy. He managed to stay calm and act noble. Although at some point his eyes filled with tears which made everyone shut up.

And I know I was supposed to be enemies with him but I couldn't help it. He was just so likable I wanted to be friends with him at the very moment.

O0o.o0O O0o.o0O O0o.o0O

If you would ask me that day, I would probably say Scorpius would be the most hated and unpopular boy of Gryffindor. I would say James and Alice would indeed never snog anyone. I would say a lot of things. But after five years everything changed.

Who knew, James and Alice would spend their days snogging and cuddling with each other. Who knew, Teddykins and Vicky would end up married? (Alright, most of us knew that day would eventually come but I'm having a moment here, don't ruin it!) Most importantly, who knew the sorting hat would be right? That Scorpius was indeed nothing like his parents. Who knew in time he would become the most popular boy in Gryffindor?..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was it I hope you liked it! I will update faster because this Wednesday is the end of our first trimester so I'll have more time to update! Please read and review! (By the way sorry for the Sorting Hat's OOCness) :)**


	9. Shakin' with Shakespeare

A/N: Hello people! I updated faster this time! :)) Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! I skipped three days and the chapter starts on Friday. A warning before you start reading: This chapter will be the most cliché and random chapter I have ever written! But Shakespeare/Harry Potter chapters are a classic that I just had to write! Enjoy, Read and Review!

_It's Friday, Friday! Gotta get down on Friday! –Rebecca Black (The only Black I hate)_

* * *

><p><strong>Shakin' with Shakespeare<strong>

** _Friday_**

Excruciating, horrible, hard, humiliating, gruesome, revolting, insane…

These would be some of the adjectives I would use to describe this week. In my fifteen year old life I had never had a worse week.

I am the official laughing stock of the whole school since my screaming-in-magical-creatures-class incident. Apparently imitating my high pitched voice and screaming everyday, a hobby of my fellow school members, is hilarious and cracks up everybody including my friends, relatives, enemies and teachers!

The only person who hasn't been laughing is Nova. Then again, he hasn't been laughing at anything this week. We haven't spoken to each other properly since Monday. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him around except for class.

The only problem isn't being ignored or humiliated –It's the teachers! We are treated like pack mules considering the amount of work they give us. Also quidditch is a real disaster too! James is the number one hated person in Gryffindor –for the team members anyway. Perhaps making him quidditch captain this year was McGonagall's biggest mistake because he is about to go nuts. He is making a huge deal out of this and if we don't get the cup this year I think he will commit suicide!

Oh, did I mention that I got detention on Wednesday for helping Frank with his shrinking potion?

That was pretty much how my week went and I can't wait for the weekend! Because if I hear anyone else scream and laugh I will go–

"Oh my god, spiders! They're going to eat my bushy, big head!" Zabini yelled with a shrill and high pitched voice as Al, Ivy, Scorpius and I entered the great hall for breakfast. The whole hall roared with laughter, and we heard a snort from where the teachers were sitting that was covered with a cough.

"Bushy, big head," Al muttered to himself, apparently amused.

We sat down next to Hugo, Lily, Catherine and Alex who were recovering from the laughter. I could feel my cheeks, neck and ears getting the color of Teddy's old tomato-colored hair.

"I've got to write that down sis," said Hugo flashing a grin at me.

"Shut up!" I snarled at him.

Ivy put her hand on my shoulder. "Ignore the idiots Rosie. Besides I got good news for you, today's the first muggle studies lesson of the week!"

I beamed with excitement when I heard this. Muggle studies were one of my favorite lessons. We had to take it the first five years to understand the muggles better. It had been made in to a law by the ministry after the death of Voldemort. "I'm happy to hear that." I said.

Scorpius smirked. "Of course you're happy, you're probably going to wet your pants this lesson with excitement." Then he started jumping on his seat waving his hand frantically. "Ooh, professor! Pick me, pick me! I know the answer! I know everything!" He shouted imitating my shrill voice. The students who were watching him roared with laughter again. I saw that our Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Eliza Shannon, was giggling also.

"Scorpius, don't make a fool out of her, she's already humiliated enough." Al snorted and the two boys started laughing again.

"I don't make a fool out of her; she manages that pretty good herself!"

I gritted my teeth, angrily putting some butter on my toast.

"Oh Rose I got an idea for you to be popular!" Scorpius piped up.

"Really, how?"

"Go out with me, I work like an instant popularity potion!"

"Arsehole!" I yelled as Ivy, Al and Scorpius resumed laughing once again.

My friends were idiots…

O0o.o0OO0o.o0OO0o.o0O

We sat down on our desk with Ivy. There was nothing like a Muggle Studies class after a long and boring class of History of Magic. Our class was mixed. The Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were taking it at the same time. Professor Shannon had promised us last year that we would perform a play this year for the school.

"Hello class!" she sang as she made her way to her desk.

"Hi professor!" we sang back. (Slytherins half-heartedly)

"I've got some great news for today but let's answers some questions shall we? Do you know a famous British play writer and poet of the 16th century?"

My hand automatically rose up and I started jumping on my seat. "Professor, professor! I know!" The class snorted and sniggered but both Professor Shannon and I ignored them.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"William Shakespeare, Professor."

"Excellent Ms. Weasley! And would you mind to name some of his famous plays?"

I grinned and nodded ignoring the sniggers and silent laughter behind me. "Othello, Hamlet, Macbeth, and perhaps his most famous play; Romeo and Juliet."

She nodded frantically. "Does anyone remember my promise? Kids, this year we're doing a play. A play by Shakespeare. The famous and romantic play 'Romeo and Juliet!"

The girls cheered as the boys groaned. "Can't we do a modern musical that is about Harry Potter, the Goblet of Fire and the Horcrux hunt?" Scorpius asked. "We can call it 'A Very Potter Musical', AVPM for short. It would be totally awesome!"

"Yeah, and a girl could play your dad!" I snapped.

"Maybe a douche with a wig can play _your _dad!" Scorpius retorted.

"That's enough!" Professor Shannon yelled. "As much as I love the AVPM idea this year we are performing Romeo and Juliet!"

"What is it about anyway?" a Slytherin boy asked.

"The story of two star-crossed lovers who can't be together because of their feuding families," A Hufflepuff muggle-born girl answered dreamily.

For a brief second Scorpius's and my eyes met, I quickly looked at my hands turning pink.

Professor Shannon handed out scripts. "Read it and I'm sure you will love it, tonight in the room of requirement I will announce who got which part and we can rehearse it every night."

"Are we allowed to go to the room of requirement?" Justin asked.

"I'll get permission from Minerva."

"We have quidditch practice at 6 o'clock everyday, can we still make it?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, of course. We will practice at night, today at 8 o'clock children. Understood?"

"Yes Professor," we all sang.

"Great then let's learn a little bit about the plot," she said beaming. "I'm sure you will love it." She repeated.

O0o.o0OO0o.o0OO0o.o0O

"We can't do it!" Al wailed who had just finished reading the script as we sat down for lunch. "James and Fred will be watching us; we can't do a play like this!"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Al this is golden literature, it isn't something funny or humiliating! Besides we have to take a part in the play, it's for our Muggle Studies grade."

"Mate, don't forget girls will be wearing dresses. Girls look hot in middle age dresses." said Scorpius with a wink.

I made a face. "Is that all you really care about? Ivy is right. It's golden literature!"

"No, it's a golden ticket to'hotties in the 1500s' ride!"

Al and Scorpius laughed as Ivy and I gave them disgusted looks. "C'mon girls, don't get excited over some muggle rubbish!" Al said stuffing some potatoes in his mouth.

Ivy and I opened our mouths to yell at him but before we could make a sound we heard Nova's voice behind us. "Umm –er Rose can we talk for a second?"

I nodded getting up from my seat. "Yeah, sure."

I followed him to a corner in the great hall. He turned to me and sighed. "Rose I can't make it to Hogsmead tomorrow, I have to meet someone else. Look I'm really sorry, it just came up. Maybe next time eh?"

I frowned yet I still nodded. "Um –yes of course some other time."

He gave a small smile. "Thanks for understanding Rose. I'll see you around." Then he turned and walked outside.

I made my way back to my friends. Scorpius made a face. "Don't tell me that freak asked you out."

I sighed. "No, actually he said he couldn't make it to Hogsmead tomorrow."

"Aww, Rosie!" Ivy wailed putting her arms around me. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, really!" came my muffled voice from Ivy's chest. She let go of me so I could breathe. "He said he was meeting someone."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "That seems suspicious, he was meeting someone all week and now this."

I frowned. "What does that mean Scorp?"

Al rolled his eyes. "Scorpius has a theory; he thinks Nova is a death eater."

Ivy sighed. "Scorpius you can't be a death eater if there is no Voldemort. You can't eat death if there isn't any death to eat."

"That isn't necessary; they might have found a new leader."

"Scorpius that's as stupid as saying that Voldemort was a good guy." I replied.

"Well, maybe he was a good guy. Maybe he found out that killing people doesn't make them like you, it only makes them –er dead."

"Speaking of which," Al said quickly changing the subject. "Do you want to spend the Hogsmead weekend together Ivy? If you don't have anything better to do."

For a moment Ivy looked stunned but she quickly recovered. "Yeah, sure I would love to!"

Scorpius and I exchanged horrified looks at the upcoming disaster. Ivy and Al dating would be the end of their friendship if they broke up. But we decided not to butt in since it would make a bigger disaster.

"Why don't we spend it together too?" asked Scorpius. "As friends!" he added quickly.

I sighed and nodded. "I haven't got anything else to do, but the butter beer is on you!"

He grinned and nodded.

It wouldn't be bad to have some time off after this week, and some free butter beer too!

And what was the worst that could happen?

We were going as friends weren't we?..

* * *

><p>AN: *Scream* Yes I'm actually going to make them perform the play Romeo and Juliet! *Scream* I know it's a stupid cliché but I couldn't help myself. I got the idea in English class while we were reading Romeo and Juliet! :)) Please no flames about that part! Excuse my mistakes if I have any. I'll update much faster because we have a five day break. (Because of Ohi Day, a Greek holiday) Read and Review!


	10. The Woman in the Black Dress

A/N: Hello buddies! Another fast update! I proudly represent my tenth chapter! Enjoy, read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>The Woman in the Black Dress<strong>

_**Sunday**_

Did I ever mention how annoying Ivy was in the mornings? Well, I want to say that again; Ivy is annoying in the mornings! Excruciating actually. I woke up when Ivy started to throw clothes on me, frantically searching for clothes. I tried to ignore it but when Ivy's bra landed on my nose I officially woke up.

"Ivy, what are you doing?"

"I have to find something to wear!" she yelled.

"Hey Rose, tell Ivy to shut the hell up!" Olivia shouted, burying her head under her pillow.

I turned to Ivy. "Ivy, shut the hell up."

Stella and Lilac woke up too.

"Ivy, can't you find clothes some other time like in the morning?" Stella said rubbing her face.

"I have to find something to wear!" Ivy repeated.

Lilac sighed. "Ivy, you got thousands of clothes. Just wear something."

"SOMEBODY SUGGEST ME SOMETHING TO WEAR FOR THE SAKE OF FUCKING MERLIN!" Ivy screamed and the whole dormitory went quiet.

We exchanged looks with the girls. "Alright Ivy I'll help you." Stella said walking over to her and finally Ivy shut up.

"_I_ need something to wear," said Olivia. "I'm going with Jack Finnegan today and I'm 'shakin' in me boots'."

We laughed as I took out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I was going to dress casual as I could. We were going as friends and I didn't want to give him wrong ideas by dressing nicely. Not that he would get wrong ideas, he was too busy thinking about Lily –not that I care. Because I really, really don't.

After we got dressed up (it took Ivy half an hour) we got downstairs. The boys were already waiting for us there. Scorpius was dressed very nicely and I felt the urge to punch my self for not dressing better.

"H-hello!" Al said who was trembling.

Ivy grinned broadly. "Hello Al!"

"Shall we go then?" Scorpius asked and I nodded following him out the portrait hole. We walked outside of the castle and I noticed it was really cold. Most girls would describe the weather as 'cuddling weather'. It was 'get a book and sit by the fire' weather on my account.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked.

He smiled. "First we're going to Honeydukes to get some candy, and then we're going to Three Broomstickes for butter beer."

I nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

He grinned. "Better than Al's plan anyway. He's taking Ivy to Madam Puddifoot's!"

I smirked. "Boy, I'm jealous now!"

Scorpius gingerly reached for my hand and finally took it. I shivered at the warmth of his hand and I could feel my face burning again. The disadvantage of being a ginger is that you blush way too much.

"I don't think their relationship will last," said Scorpius. "They're the complete opposites. Al is an emotional and quiet bloke, Ivy is a hyperactive, emotional fail."

I smirked. "That's exactly why they're perfect for each other; they complete each other, just like my mom and dad."

He shook his head. "I'd prefer someone who's similar to me. You're similar to me."

I raised my eyebrows. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're ambitious; you want to get what you want. You are an egomaniac; you always want the attention. And you talk to your self and pretend that there is a crowd who's listening to you."

I blinked. I don't do that do I guys? No, I don't! I'm not a lunatic for god's sake! Right guys? Right?

"How do you know I do such a thing?"

He laughed. "Because you always space out. I know that because I do it too. It makes me feel better."

"Well, the rest of the things you said aren't right. I'm not an egomaniac!"

"Yeah, you are!" he said grinning.

I playfully punched his arm. "Well you're an arse!"

We both laughed until we reached Honeydukes. 'Heaven' as I would call it.

Scorpius opened the door. "After you madam."

We got two packs of Bertie's Every Flavor Beans and some Chocolate Frogs. Scorpius paid for them and we started walking to Three Broomsticks.

We passed Olivia and Jack who were snogging on the side walk. Scorpius and I exchanged smirks.

"I thought Wood would punch Jack if he tried to kiss her."

I laughed. "To tell you the truth so did I."

We entered Three Broomsticks and got a table. Scorpius got us two butter beers.

I took a sip of my butter beer. "Are you going to ask Lily out?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I don't know, why?"

I shrugged. "I was curious."

"I don't think Al will let me live if I do."

"But do you _like _her?"

He took a big gulp of his butter beer. "I don't know. My love life is way too mixed up to be sure."

"Well if you don't like her, don't ask her. I don't want you to break my cousin's–"

My voice trailed off as the doors opened and two people entered. One was none other then Nova. He looked pale as ever, his eyes sunken. The other was a woman in a short black dress and high heel boots. She had very dark make-up on and blood-red lipstick. She looked about twenty years old. They got a table diagonal to us.

"Holy shit," Scorpius muttered. "How the hell did Bainer get a girl like that?"

I frowned. "Do you know her?"

"I think I saw her once or twice in our house. Mum and throw those pureblood dinner parties, I think I saw her there."

"What is she doing with Nova? He's muggle born."

He shrugged, sipping is butter beer. "I told you my theory, it's your choice to believe it or not."

"Scorpius!" I snapped. "He. Is. Not. A. Death eater! He's muggle born for heaven's sake!"

"That doesn't mean he can't be a death eater, Rose. Don't be so thick, he's bloody weird!"

"I'm not the thick one you are! And he's not weird either!"

He sighed. "Fine, whatever."

I glanced at Nova and caught his eye. He went very, very red and he quickly looked back at the woman.

Scorpius held my hand. "Look Rose, I don't want to talk about Lily or Bainer. I just want to enjoy my well deserved weekend, ok?"

I smiled and nodded, raising my glass. "To our well deserved weekend then?"

He grinned and raised his glass. "To our well deserved weekend."

We started talking about non-Lily and non-Nova things but it was bloody hard to when the woman kept looking at Nova with sexy looks. Not that I'm jealous or anything. I'm not. I'm NOT!

"I wonder who got which part in the play," said Scorpius. "I was hoping to get Romeo."

"Professor Shannon said she was going to announce it on Monday, and why the hell do you want to be Romeo?"

He grinned. "Because I know you'll be Juliet."

I tried my very best not to go crimson again, sadly it didn't work.

He checked his watch. "We should get going; I'm dying to learn how Al and Ivy's date went."

I grinned. "Al probably wet his pants."

"Or he wet Ivy's pants" he said with a wink.

I smacked his head. "That idea is revolting Scorp!"

We walked to the door but before we could get out someone touched my shoulder. I turned around to see the woman in the black dress holding my purse.

"You forgot this." she said handing me the purse.

I smiled. "Er –thanks."

She didn't smile; she turned on her heel and headed back where Nova was sitting.

"Wow, she's hot." Scorpius muttered, looking after her.

I smacked his head again, harder this time. "Snap out of it you prick."

He sighed. "Why, oh why doesn't Hogwarts have girls like those?"

"Because Hogwarts isn't a whorehouse!" I retorted pulling him outside.

"Do you know what's worse," he mumbled. "Al will probably lose his virginity before me!"

I grimaced. Seriously, is that the only bloody thing boys care about, think about, dream about?

"Hey can you pass me some Bertie's Every Flavor Beans?" Scorpius asked.

I nodded and opened my purse. Inside it, there was a piece of parchment neatly folded.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I don't know." I muttered opening it.

Inside the note, two sentences were written in big letters with a shiny red ink –or at least I hoped it was red ink because it smelled strongly of blood.

_**Mudbloods and relatives beware,**_

_** Be smart and fear the Heir… **_

Oh, shit!..

* * *

><p>AN: A cliffhanger! Muahahahahaha! :D I hope you liked it folks! I'll try to update fast. Read and Review! Please, please, pretty please review.

_***Cough*Reviews make me update faster!*Cough***_


	11. The Sacking of the DADA Teacher

A/N: Ta daaa! I proudly present the eleventh chapter! I just love holidays and how fast I can update. But it's the last three days of vacation and I'll be going a little slower :( By the way this Monday is Halloween and I can hardly wait! Halloween isn't celebrated in Greece but my school is an international school so we will have a small Halloween party, yay! Anyways, enjoy, read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>The Sacking of the DADA Teacher<strong>

The common room was crowded as ever, all the kids were talking about their day in Hogsmead while James and Fred were introducing their new product 'Pigeon Pie' which made pigeons come out of your mouth.

This was good on our account since we didn't want to get attention. The four of us were in front of the fireplace, studying the note.

"Who, for Merlin's sake, would write a note like this?" Ivy whispered.

"Another important question, who was this written to?" Al asked.

"It could be for anyone," Scorpius mumbled. "It says mudbloods and relatives; it may be referring to the whole Weasley and Potter clan."

"Wasn't the last heir of Slytherin Tom Riddle? He didn't have a family, how can their be another heir?" Ivy asked studying the last sentence.

"They're not talking about the real heir, it has an abstract meaning. Riddle was frightening and powerful. They're referring to someone that's like Voldemort." I answered.

"Rose, that's impossible! No one can be as scary as Voldemort!" Al said.

I sighed. "Guys, maybe it was a joke. Maybe James and Fred wrote it?"

Al shook his head. "That would be low, even for Fred and James. Besides, they would never call anyone a, a you-know-what!"

Ivy got up. "Look guys, it's getting late, tomorrow's Monday and I want to get a good sleep. So good night!" she said glaring at Al.

"Good night." Al mumbled, not looking at her.

I got up too. "Good night guys." I muttered following Ivy to the girls' dormitory.

We both quickly changed into our pajamas.

"Ivy, you didn't tell us how your date went. Is everything alright?"

She made her hands in to a fist, narrowing her eyes. "Of course I'm not alright! It was a disaster! It was between boring quidditch talk and awkward silences!"

"I'm sure he was just nervous, Ivy."

She shook her head furiously. "Agreeing to go out with him was the biggest mistake of my life! Now, we should get some sleep I'm like Garfield on Mondays."

She sighed at my blank look. "Garfield, a fictional cartoon character. I'll explain in the morning."

I nodded. "Good night Ivy."

"Good night Rosie."

I got in my four-poster. I didn't want to think about anything. Not that note, not Nova, not the woman in the black dress, especially not Scorpius or Lily. Because whatever Garfield was I think I was like that too. I just wanted to sleep…

O0o.o0O O0o.o0O O0o.o0O

_**Monday**_

I don't know which idiot put Potions class first thing in the mornings of Monday, but I really hate that guy.

After breakfast the four of us walked to Potions class, praying that professor Zabini would have a little mercy.

Apparently, she didn't.

"We'll have a little test today," she said her lips curling in a cruel smile. "It will help you to have an idea about your O.W.L results."

The class groaned and sighed. A Potion test first thing on Monday? Merlin, kill me now.

"You have an hour to make an ageing potion. You will have to drink it, so if anything goes wrong it will be your problem."

More students groaned and sighed but Al and I exchanged grins. Fred and James had taught us how to make a perfect ageing potion –it was really useful.

After 45 minutes of hard work I was finally done. I had created a masterpiece!

Professor Zabini came over to me and scanned my potion. "Weasley, exchange potions with Blake."

My mouth fell open. "What, why?"

She sighed. "Because I said so. Everybody exchange your potions with the people next to you!"

Everybody groaned and shouted but Zabini gave them a look that made them shut up.

I handed my lovely masterpiece to Blake Zabini and he gave me a black potion that smelled like rotten eggs.

"Now don't forget, only drink a couple of drops. I don't want any old people in my class!" Professor Zabini yelled.

Every body took the potion and put a few drops in the water in front of them.

Zabini grinned at me. "Cheers, Weasley." And he gulped his water.

I sighed drinking my own. At the moment I felt very weird and a few students began laughing.

"Your hair," Al whispered. "It's grey!"

Professor Zabini sighed. "Weasley, I told you to drink a few drops. Bainer, take her to the hospital wing!"

"What, why him?" Scorpius yelled.

We ignored him and Nova took my hand leading me to the hospital wing.

"Do I look old?" I whispered.

He smiled –a really nice smile. "No, but your hair is grey."

I groaned and he started laughing. "Grey's a nice color on you, but I think I prefer red."

We arrived at the hospital wing and madam Gallard gave me an antidote which fixed my hair back to it's original color.

We started walking back to potions class.

"Rose, wait for a second," Said Nova. "I think I owe you an explanation about yesterday."

"Nova, that's not necessary, it's not any of my business."

"Just listen. I was running a little low on money these days and I met her to sell her something."

I raised my eyebrow. "Sell her something?"

He nodded. "It was something I found years ago. A ring, I found it outside of the castle. She was more than happy to buy it –she gave me a good amount of galleons too. But she insisted that we would meet yesterday, I had to say yes."

I nodded.

"You're not mad at me are you?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No, thanks for being honest with me."

He smiled. "It was my pleasure."

After potions class (and after some stupid comments from the Slytherins about my hair) I told Al, Ivy and Scorpius what Nova told me.

Scorpius snorted. "You don't believe him, do you?"

"Of course I do!" I snapped.

He sighed. "Fine, whatever."

After a short recess, we made our way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the Ravenclaws.

"Guys, I have an announcement," said Professor Swift. "I'll be taking some time off after Christmas, there will be a substitute teacher assigned by the ministry."

Everyone groaned and shouted with disagreement. "But professor, you said you would be taking time off in April! The baby isn't that big yet!" said Miley, a Ravenclaw.

Professor Swift gave a sad smile. "The ministry thinks I shouldn't tire myself and get some rest. But it's only for half a year. I'll be back for your sixth year."

"Who will be the substitute teacher?" Frank asked.

"I don't know, all I know is she's a very talented witch that won't make you guys miss me."

"Professor that's impossible, of course we'll miss you!" cried Ivy.

Professor Swift's eyes filled with tears but she managed to get a grip. The lesson was rather sad; everyone was still upset with the news. But nevertheless she would come back for our sixth year. Besides, there were months before Christmas break!

O0o.o0OO0o.o0OO0o.o0O

"Hey Al, I hate that stupid brother of yours!" Olivia yelled breath to breath as we entered the changing rooms.

Al sighed. "Guys, give him a break! He just excited and he wants to get the quidditch cup!"

"He won't have any team mates to win if he keeps treating us like this." Scorpius muttered angrily.

I would have probably agreed with them but I didn't have any energy to speak. Two hours of quidditch practice and I couldn't feel my arms.

I headed to the showers to take a quick shower then I changed back to my Hogwarts uniform. I waited for Scorpius and Al so we could go to the room of requirement to learn who got which part.

I personally wanted to get Juliet but the thought of Scorpius being Romeo freaked me out.

"I wish James would relax a little," Al whispered. "He's been freaking out. He's trying to be a quidditch legend like grandpa and dad but at this rate he will be getting a cell in Azkaban for murdering six kids."

"If we don't get the cup, he might be the 'new Voldemort'" scoffed Scorpius.

We walked to the seventh floor where Professor Shannon wanted us to meet. Every fifth year was already there. After a few minutes Professor Shannon showed up and told us to follow her.

She stopped in front of a wall and walked past it three times. To our amazement a door appeared and we followed her inside.

Inside there was a big stage, two dressing rooms, scripts and costumes. It had sprouted everything we needed.

She handed us scripts and took a piece of parchment. "Now, is everyone ready to learn their parts?"

"Yes, professor!" we sang back enthusiastically. (Note the sarcasm)

She began reading everyone's name and parts one by one. I jumped when I heard my name. "Rose, you will be Juliet."

I grinned broadly and nodded. The only problem now was who was going to be Romeo.

"Scorpius, you are Romeo." said Professor Shannon smiling widely.

...shit!

"We will perform the play a day before Christmas break. We will practice everyday at this time. It will be wonderful!" She sang.

We started practicing our lines, it did seem like a good play and I think we were going to do a good job. The only major problem was; Romeo and Juliet shared a kiss…

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that was chapter eleven! I hope you guys liked it! Sadly Professor Grace Swift is taking time off after Christmas break and I wonder who the substitute teacher will be? *Cough* someone we read about last chapter *Cough* Oh, by the way, the next chapter will start two months later a few days before Halloween.

**_Please, pretty please review!_**


	12. Date with Disaster

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update, I swear I'm trying my best. By the way, I want to thank every single one of you for reviewing, subscripting and adding the story to your favorites list, but mostly thank you for reading. Enjoy, read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Date with Disaster<strong>

_** October**_

I looked out of the history of magic class's window seeing that the view had changed a lot since September. The trees now had the perfect auburn color and each seemed to represent every single Weasley. The long and lanky ones looked like the Weasley boys while the small and petite ones were like the Weasley ladies. There was one tree which was short and had a lot of bushes and leaves. I think that particularly looked like me. That one shook wildly with every breeze representing my mood swings.

There were only three days until Halloween, a day everyone was looking forward to. Professor Swift was famous with her Halloween parties, those parties were the wildest and the most amusing parties anyone could be in. Well, those were what I had heard before from my older cousins and older friends since only fifth years and up were allowed to go to the party.

The small guys could only come to the party if they were asked out by someone, I was never lucky enough to be asked by an older boy, so I had never seen one of those parties.

Come to think of it, there were only three days and not a single boy had asked me to the party yet! Well, to be honest I was never the first choice for the boys; I was always between a sister and a bushy hair nerd for them.

Ivy literally had boys in line waiting for her however she hadn't accepted one of them. I think she's waiting for Al to ask her but I don't see that happening anytime soon since both are still angry at each other after their disaster date on Hogsmead weekend.

I had no idea who Scorpius was going to ask, he'd told me he had someone special in mind to ask. I just wish it isn't me; it would be bloody awkward to date your best friend.

However if someone doesn't ask me to the party anytime soon I will have to go alone. When a bloke comes to a party alone it's ok but when a girl shows up alone it's just sad.

"You may leave, class is excused," said Professor Binns waking me up from my thoughts.

"I can't believe we got so much homework," Al groaned as we walked to the great hall for lunch. "There's three days to the party, couldn't he give less?"

"Speaking of the party, who are you asking Al?" Ivy asked trying her best to sound offhand; it didn't work as you could hear the concern in her voice.

Al shrugged. "I dunno, I'll ask someone."

Ivy's face fell and she didn't speak through lunch.

O0o.o0O O0o.o0O O0o.o0O

"Hey Rose!" Scorpius yelled running after me while I was heading to the library. "I have to tell you something –it's important."

He pulled my to a corner out of everyone's earshot. "It's about the Halloween party."

Again, I could feel my cheeks burning and my legs shaking. Was he going to ask me out? I couldn't say yes, I wouldn't. Oh who am I kidding? Of course I'm going to say yes, he's the hottest boy of the school! I don't care if our friendship gets ruined; it's worth a night with him!

"I asked Lily to the party." He whispered.

"Yes! –Wait, what?"

"I asked Lily to the party," he repeated. "She said yes!"

"You. Asked. Lily. To. The. Party?" I echoed.

He grinned and nodded.

How stupid was I? Did I really think he would ask me? Idiot, idiot, idiot! Did I really think Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy would ask me, Rose Idiot Weasley?

"Are you ok?" He asked. "You looked very white."

"Oh, no. I'm alright. I'm great actually!"

He gave me a skeptical look. "Are you sure?"

I nodded frantically. "Yes, yes. Why shouldn't I be? My stupid best friend asked my small cousin to a party, nothing wrong with that!" I hissed, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, yeah, there is nothing wrong with that. Why are you over reacting?"

"Over reacting?" I yelled. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because your new toy is my cousin!"

"She's not my toy." He muttered angrily. "Can't I actually like someone?"

"Oh, don't give me any of that! I know you don't like her, you're just playing with her."

"How can you be so sure?" he yelled. "Why do you have to act like you know everything? You can't know what I feel and what I think! Now, if you excuse me I'm going to go and break the news to Al hoping he won't punch me." He turned on his heel stalking away, leaving me there gaping at him.

After a moment I recovered from my shock and hurried to the library. Oh, excellent Rose! You just had a fight with your best friend. Idiot, idiot, idiot!

I walked in to something very hard and hit the ground, waking up from my thoughts again. Turns out the very hard thing was Nova's chest. Shall I repeat? Idiot, idiot, idiot!

"Oh Sorry!" he said reaching his hand out.

I took it and got up. "It's ok." I muttered.

"Are you alright? Whenever you get angry at someone you run in to me, I've known you for three months."

I sighed. "It's good to know you know me so well. Yes, I had a fight with Scorpius."

He chuckled. "Is it possible _not_ to have a fight with him? He's such an idiot."

I smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Anyway, I'm lucky you ran in to me, I wanted to ask you something."

"Please don't tell me you asked my small cousin to the party!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Never mind!" I said quickly. "Please, continue."

"If you don't have a date to the party would you like to go together? I was going to ask earlier but I couldn't build up the courage."

Going to the party with Nova Bainer? Well, that sure would piss Scorpius off. And what the hell, if I don't accept I'll have to go alone.

"Er -yeah, sure. I would love to!"

He grinned broadly. "Great! Anyway, I have to go, detention with Professor McGonagall."

I smiled and nodded and he walked away. Wait! Did I just agree to go with him to piss Scorpius off? Wow Rose, Way to be a bitch! Oh Merlin, what would Ivy do if she was me? Wait, Ivy never would be in this state since she has hundreds of boys waiting for her. Am I getting jealous of my best friend? Way to be a double bitch Rose Weasley.

The only thing to do now is pray that everything will go great –if that's even possible!

O0o.o0O O0o.o0O O0o.o0O

_**31st of October**_

I looked at the mirror, happy with myself. For the first time of my life I felt this pretty. I was wearing a violet dress that Ivy had brought from France on my last birthday; -did I mention her family is filthy rich? Thank god she's not spoiled like most kids with rich muggle families- it was a little shorter than usual, a little above my knees but that was good –right? I had very light make-up on and my hair was in a messy bun. Ivy was doing everyone's make-up and hair. Right now she was working on Stella while Lilac and Olivia were twirling around and jumping for joy.

"Voila!" said Ivy showing us her masterpiece, Stella who looked like an angel with her loose blond hair and snow-white dress.

We grinned and applauded as Ivy bowed. Ivy herself looked absolutely perfect. She had an emerald green dress matching her. I felt overshadowed with my dorm mates since they all looked marvelous.

The five of us went down stairs to the common room. Scorpius and Al were waiting there. Al had told me he would ask Ivy to the party a day before the party but when we learned Ivy was already going with the 'hot Hufflepuff' Al was furious.

Hugo studied my dress. "A little too short for you isn't it?"

I opened my mouth to disagree but he glanced at someone behind me. I turned around to see Lily; she had tons of make-up on and a very short, black mini dress. Al and James were looking at her with narrowed eyes, getting ready to start yelling.

I touched Al's shoulder. "Come one let's go." I whispered.

He nodded, Ivy, Scorpius and Lily followed us out of the portrait hole.

"Where's your _Girlfriend_?" Ivy asked coldly. She was also furious when she'd heard that Al was going with a sixth year Ravenclaw.

"Waiting for me in the great hall." He answered just as coldly.

Scorpius and I exchanged concerned looks. Even though we were still mad at each other, times like this we stopped acting like children. _That_ didn't last long.

"I feel sorry for you Rose, Bainer probably won't show up. Killing a muggle born perhaps?" Scorpius scoffed.

"Shut up." I hissed as Lily smirked. Al and Ivy were still bickering; they didn't seem to notice we were even there.

At the entrance of the great hall Nova was waiting. He looked very charming in his black and green dress robes. "You look wonderful." He said and I beamed at him. He turned to Scorpius and Lily and smirked. "I didn't know you were babysitting today Malfoy."

Al, Ivy and I couldn't help but laugh at that. Al high-fived Nova and retrieved furious looks from Scorpius.

Before a fight could start between them Al and Ivy's dates showed up and we entered the great hall.

Professor Swift had done a great job, the hall looked amazing. It was decorated very nicely. There was an appetizer table and also bottles of Firewhiskey and butter beer. The wizard metal band, Basilisk Fang, was playing and most people were going crazy over them. Some had already started snogging with the effect of Firewhiskey and metal music. Professors were either dancing with each other or their spouses. Professor Swift's belly was recognizably big and she was dancing with her husband.

Nova and I walked to the appetizer table and poured ourselves a cup of Firewhiskey. Nova took one sip and made a face. "This thing is revolting!"

I giggled. "You'll get used to it soon."

"It's my first time, have you ever drank it?"

"With cousins like mine it's impossible not to drink it." I said with a laugh, taking a sip from my cup. Perhaps I had spoken too soon because the Firewhiskey burned my throat and started coughing.

Nova laughed and thumped my back. "You're not a big fan of Firewhiskey are you?"

I laughed along. "You can say that. I prefer butter beer."

He put his cup on the table and took two butter beer bottles. "Do not fear, butter beer is here!" he sang handing me a bottle.

We both laughed and enjoyed our freezing cold and sweet butter beers. The more I talked to Nova the more I liked him. Talking to him was just too easy. No awkward silences, no stupid conversations about the weather, no nothing.

For a moment I looked at Al and Ivy who were still fighting while their dates watched them. Both were screaming at each other. Then, Ivy did something I thought she would never do. She pulled Al from his tie and gave him a very hard kiss. First, Al seemed bewildered but then he wrapped Ivy tightly and they continued snogging as their dates watched them open mouthed.

Nova chuckled. "I always knew this day would come."

I laughed and nodded. "It was a bit obvious don't you think?"

"Speaking of snogging–" he looked at a corner of the great hall. I followed his eyes to see Scorpius and Lily were in that corner. They were wrapped together so tightly you couldn't understand which body was whose. Unsurprisingly they were snogging.

A feeling of nausea suddenly came over me, I felt ready to vomit –or faint. I couldn't believe it, Scorpius was kissing Lily. Of all people Lily! I could feel warm tears forming in my eyes. "I have to use the bathroom." I mumbled and ran out of the great hall before Nova could respond.

When I said bathroom I meant Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It was the safest place to cry your eyes out since nobody ever went there.

I didn't even have a clue why I wanted to cry my eyes out. I mean Scorpius and I were never more than friends. He was always like a brother to me, why was I even caring about who he snogged. In years he had snogged dozens of girls, why was I so irritated about it when he snogged Lily?

I entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and headed to one of the sinks. Tears had already begun pouring down my eyes.

"What the fuck?" a voice sneered and I quickly turned around.

Facing me were four wizards, one of them was none other than the woman in the black dress.

They were staring at me.

Their wands were pointed at me.

And do you want to hear the good news?

My wand was in the girls' dormitory…

* * *

><p>AN: Muhahahahaha! A cliffhanger! Well guys, this was the thirteenth chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! And yes, Ivy and Al had their first kiss! Woohoo! :D And sadly, Scorp kissed Lily…

P.S: The last four lines of the story rhyme! :))

_** Please, pretty please review!..**_


	13. Time for a Plan

A/N: Hello earthlings! I really haven't got anything to write here so I'm just going to say thanks for the reviews! Enjoy, read and review!

_**I posted a new James/Lily story called 'One Condition' please check it out and leave a review!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Time for a Plan**

You know that awkward moment when you go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to cry your eyes out because your best friend kissed your cousin and you walk in on four weird people and they point their wands at you ready to 'avada kedavra' and your wand is in your dormitory?

Well, yeah, I'm having one of those moments.

I knew the three men. One was Philip Greyback, a wizard who had murdered two muggle born witches and three muggles just last summer. He was giving Uncle Harry and dad quite a hard time in the Auror Office. He looked young, maybe in his twenties.

The second man was Zachary Scabior, another man who caused trouble for the Auror Office.

The third man was Aaron Yaxley, he wasn't a murderer or a trouble maker but he was known for his pure-blood-mania. His father was a famous ex-death eater.

I had no idea who the woman in the black dress was but whenever she was there, trouble was there. So I honestly didn't believe they would give me a lollipop and send me back.

"Well, well, well… What have we got here?" said Yaxley in a whisper that mad me shiver.

"Are you lost girl?" asked Greyback in a fake concerned voice. "Have you lost your way?"

The possibility of Greyback being a werewolf didn't make things better for me.

The three men took one step closer to me. I stumbled back, pressing my back to the cold, marble wall. "Don't come closer!" I squeaked. "Or I'll–"

"What will you do, turn us in to butterflies?" jeered Scabior.

Actually I couldn't even do that since I didn't have my wand. Hey! I found my new catch phrase: Idiot, idiot, idiot!

"Enough with the old lady chat already!" The woman in the black dress bellowed. Honestly I have to find a better name for her. How about Martha? Yup, Martha's good. "Finish her off, we haven't got much time!"

With that Scabior raised his wand at me. "Reducto!" he roared.

I jumped out of the way to avoid getting blown to a thousand pieces; fortunately the spell hit the sink, blowing it up.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled. "Who are you?"

"The question is; what are _you_ doing here?" Martha said coldly.

Before I could answer Yaxley sent another curse at me. Thankfully he missed.

Instead of sending a curse, Greyback simply pounced on me, pinning me to the wall from my neck.

I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! There's no way I get out of this alive, I'm gonna die!

Wow, Rose, melodramatic much?

GET A GRIP!

Why, oh why didn't I take my wand with me?

I'll answer that: BECAUSE I WASN'T EXPECTING TO BE ATACKED BY MANIACS.

There was a rule that dad had taught Hugo and me: If you don't have your wand with you it's ok to use muggle fighting techniques.

Trusting the wisdom of my dad, I punched Greyback as hard as I could and sent him flying to the ground. I jumped on him and quickly took his wand before he could get back to his feet.

"Stupefy!" I screamed at Scabior, he was to fast and avoided the spell.

"Why you little bitch!" Scabior hissed. "Diffindo!"

I used the best shield charm I could remember, thank God it worked.

I kept sending them every single curse, hex and jinx I could remember but it was four against one and I had no chance of getting out alive.

I'm gonna die, I'm gonna–

Wait, no! I am not going to die!

I obviously had spoken too early.

"Enough with the games!" Martha hissed. "We lost enough time, Sectumsempra!"

I wasn't lucky enough to avoid that one. The curse hit me, giving me deep cuts on my arms, legs and chest. I stumbled back and then fell to the ground. Blood kept pouring out of the cuts.

I heard somebody enter the bathroom.

I heard somebody yell 'what have you done, you idiots! Cure her immediately!'

I heard Martha say 'Vulnera Sanentur' curing the cuts.

Then, well, everything went black…

O0o.o0O O0o.o0O O0o.o0O

"Rose, c'mon, wake up…"

Where was I?

Was I dead?

Was I in the hospital wing?

"Rose, wake up." Said the familiar voice again –Nova's voice.

I forced my eyes open which were hurting a lot at the moment. I wasn't in the hospital wing; I was in the Slytherin common room.

"Oh, thank god you're awake!" Nova exclaimed.

I slowly got up. My dress was soaked in blood but there were no visible damage on my body. "Wha' happened?" I mumbled.

Nova cleared his throat. "Well, -er- you were, attacked."

Then it slowly came back to me. The three wizards, the woman in –Martha, the duel, everything slowly came back to my mind.

"Wha- Where are they now?"

"They ran away before I could get them."

"B-but who were they?" I whispered in horror. "How did they get in to Hogwarts?"

He shook his head. "I haven't got a clue."

"We should talk to McGonagall!"

"I don't think there's any need for that. We shouldn't freak anyone out."

I gaped at him. "Nova, they tried to kill me!"

He grinned sheepishly. "But they didn't."

I pursed my lips and crossed my arms. "You are unbelievable!"

He sighed. "Look, we'll figure this out later ok?"

"Where are the Slytherins anyway?"

"They're still at the party dancing their butts off." He said laughing.

We sat there for some time quietly. Nova broke the silence.

"What were you doing there anyway?"

I turned bright red and bit my lip. "I had to use the bathroom." I muttered.

"Oh, don't tell me any of that rubbish! I know you were crying in there! It was because of Malfoy wasn't it?" He yelled.

Bewildered by his reaction, I blinked. I certainly wasn't expecting an outburst like this from Nova Bainer.

He covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry," He whispered. "I just got mad when you left me like that. It just annoys me to see you so fond of Malfoy, I guess I get jealous."

"I'm fond of him because he's my best friend; he's my brother, nothing else." I whispered back. I was trying to believe that too, he was my brother nothing else. "I should be thanking you, you saved my life. You acted like a badass there, which was pretty impressive." I added with a laugh.

He looked up at me grinning. "Do I get a kiss then?"

I shrugged. "That depends."

"On what?"

"On my sanity."

He laughed. "Are you insane enough to kiss me?"

"That depends too."

"On what?"

"On how many butter beers I had." I answered smiling.

We leaned in to each other until our lips were barely apart. Then, suddenly I leaped to my feet. "I think I should go, the Slytherins will be here any minute." I said quickly.

I don't know why I did that. I just got nervous. It wouldn't be my first kiss actually; I had kissed Aiden before, thousands of times. I felt vulnerable at the moment. We were alone and I had only known him for three months. I just couldn't kiss him. Not now anyway.

He looked a little hurt. "I'll drop you off to the Gryffindor common room." He managed to say.

I shook my head. "I can go by my self, thank you."

He sighed. "Good night then."

I smiled. "Good night Nova." Then I got out of the Slytherin common room and hurried off to the Gryffindor common room.

After a ten-minute fight with the fat lady she finally let me in. Unfortunately, unlike the Slytherins, my fellow Gryffindors were already in their pajamas, in the common room, babbling about the party.

Lily was encompassed by the fourth years; she was telling them all about the party to the details. Catherine was listening to her longingly. I knew she wanted nothing more to be in her shoes right now. But I would give anything to be in Catherine's shoes; chilling in the common room with my twin brother Alex and my best friend Hugo. Yeah, I would prefer that to being attacked by death eaters any day…

When I entered everyone looked at me with wide eyes since I was the only one who was still in her dress. Did I mention I was soaked in blood too?

Al, Ivy and Scorpius was sitting at our favorite place, in front of the fireplace, chatting.

"Rose!" The three of the screamed, running towards me.

"What happened to you?" asked Al who looked horrified.

"I'll tell you in a minute." I muttered. "I have to clean up myself first."

Without another word I made my way to the girls' dormitory, and took a long shower trying to get the blood smell away from my body. After I was finish I changed in a pair of pajamas.

The best thing about Gryffindors; you didn't have to sit in the common room with your jeans, you could wear your pajamas and hang out there and nobody would care.

After changing I went back to where my friends were sitting. They attacked me with hundreds of questions.

Finally when I calmed them down, I told them everything.

Well not everything. I skipped the part why I was crying.

When I finished my friends were looking exactly like fish out of water; their eyes open wide, their mouth hanging open and they seemed to have trouble breathing.

"You got attacked by death eaters?" whispered Al who looked horrified.

"Never mind that part! You almost kissed Bainer?" said Scorpius who also looked horrified.

In response Ivy, Al and I smacked his head –hard.

"What's happening to Hogwarts?" Ivy muttered. "First that note and now this! There must be something going on."

I sighed. "Why does it have to be our job to find out whenever something bloody weird happens?"

"I don't know 'bout that but I think it's time to make a plan." said Al.

He was right; it was time for a plan...

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! I checked out some of my favorite stories yesterday and I noticed that my story has a really slow pace. In one of those stories the 10th chapter was the O.. So I'm going to make the story faster.

The next chapter is in December. I just want to tell you, a teacher won't die next chapter and the Romeo and Juliet play will be magnificent –or will it? ;)

I also want to thank some people for reading, reviewing and giving me hope.

**.Black **

**MiZaru667**

**Jaisler**

**Luli Cullen**

**Midnightstar19**

_And last but not least, my first ever reviewer_

**MagicLastsForever**

_Thank you so much for our support! I love you guys!_


	14. Daddy's Little Disappointment

A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews! I can't believe Thorns of a Rose is fifteen chapters and it has 60 reviews! I'm trying to speed thing a bit and now it's December, the time for the play! I planned this chapter to be a funny chapter about the play. But then I got a better idea…

* * *

><p><strong>Daddy's Little Disappointment <strong>

** _December_**

_'What is happening to you Miss Weasley?'_

_ 'Are you listening Miss Weasley?'_

_ 'Are you paying any attention Rose?'_

_ 'Rose! I'm trying to tell you something!'_

_ 'Miss Weasley, you of all people didn't do your homework?'_

_ 'Miss Weasley, I'm afraid you got an Acceptable for History of Magic, I was expecting an Outstanding from you.'_

Teachers were doing only one thing in the past couple of weeks, complain about me. Every single teacher stated that I wasn't the old Rose anymore; all of them said that this wasn't me. But my lack of concentration wasn't my fault; my mind was so full with recent activities such as muggle born murders that I couldn't pay attention to the teachers.

The Daily Prophet was full of murder stories, muggle born and muggle murder. Last week mum had wrote me that dad and Uncle Harry were having a really hard time at the ministry. One of my dad's co-workers was now at St. Mungo's Hospital, severely injured from dueling.

Our 'plan' wasn't exactly working out either. Al, Ivy, Scorpius and I would nick the Marauders' Map from James, (He had the map, Al had the cloak) and wait until something out-of-ordinary happened –it never did.

This news freaked me out since mum was a muggle born and the Weasleys were considered the biggest blood traitors of all time; it was a matter of time until they killed–

SNAP OUT OF IT WEASLEY! THEY ARE NOT GOING TO HURT YOUR FAMILY!

Now the cue for my inner chanting: They're not gonna hurt my family, they're not gonna hurt my family, they're not gonna hurt my family, they're not gonna hurt my fam–

"Miss Weasley, are you listening?" hissed Professor Zabini.

I jumped with shock. "Huh, what, er, yeah sure!"

"Then please tell me the uses of Felix Felicis."

I bit my lip. Felix Felicis, I had no idea what that was. "Er, it's a love potion?" I tried to guess.

The Slytherins sniggered while Professor Zabini's lips curled in an evil smile. "Meet me in detention Weasley, nine o'clock."

"But Professor we've got the play tonight!" said Emma, a Slytherin.

Ah, yes. The bloody, freakin' play. I'll be embarrassing my self tonight if you're asking.

Professor Zabini scowled. "Fine then Weasley, detention for tomorrow and the next day."

I sighed and nodded. Zabini started blabbering about Felix Felicis, I tried to listen but I couldn't hear anything from my inner chanting.

They're not gonna hurt my family, they're not gonna hurt my family, they're not gonna hurt my family.

Again, I woke from my chanting when a piece of parchment landed in front of me. I opened it, it was neatly written –Nova's hand-writing.

_Meet me by the lake?_

Nova and I had been spending much more time than before. It wasn't fun to hang out with Ivy, Scorpius or Al anymore. Al and Ivy were always too busy flirting, snogging or hugging which was revolting on so many levels. Scorpius thought every second that passed without snogging Lily was wasted; I was sick and tired of hearing Al shout at them whenever he caught them. So I had spent a good amount of the past two months with Nova.

_Yeah, sure._

I threw the parchment back at him. He read it, looked up at me and winked. I grinned back.

After class ended I hurried outside ignoring Scorpius's questions about where I was going.

Nova was already by the lake.

"Cold, isn't it?" he said smiling.

I nodded. "Freezing."

"I remembered that we were performing the play today," he said making a face.

"How could you forget, Professor Shannon doesn't shut up about it even for a second."

He laughed. "Ah, that bloody play!"

I sighed. "I would do anything to bail out. Mind you, I have to kiss Scorpius Malfoy!"

His face brightened. "Maybe we can bail out! My role isn't that important, I'm playing a servant. We'll think about something to get you out of it."

"Impossible, Shannon would kill me if I bailed out." I said wearily.

An evil grin spread across his face. "Not if you're already dead."

I raised my eyebrows. "Meaning?"

"I've got a plan, listen carefully."

O0o.o0O O0o.o0O O0o.o0O

Everything would be perfect if 'Mission Impossible's' theme music was playing in the background. My situation was really like those muggle movies we watched at Ivy's house.

_Step One: Drug Dealing_

I walked to the common room slowly, avoiding unnecessary attention. Just as Nova and I planned, Hugo was sitting there. Strangely he was red in the face and he looked furious.

"Hey kiddo!" I said ruffling his hair.

He smacked my hand. "Piss off!"

I frowned. "What's with you?"

He leapt to his feet. "I caught Catherine snogging a Slytherin today! Tom Harrison, the boy she punched!"

"So, what's so bad about this?"

He went even redder in the face. "Never mind," he muttered. "So what do you want?"

I smiled. "Do you have anything left from what Uncle George gave us? Puking Pastels, Nose-bleed Nuggets, or Fever Flavors?

"Why would you want any of those?" he asked suspiciously.

"Bailing out of the play, I'll give you anything you want! How 'bout my allowance of this month?"

He grinned. "You're bailing out of the play, excellent job sister! Anyway, if you get caught don't give my name. How much is your monthly allowance by the way?"

"Fifteen galleons."

He scowled. "Fifteen? They only give me ten a month!"

"That's because you're smaller than me. So, are you in or out?"

"Of course I am! Follow me."

I followed him to the fourth year boys' dormitory. He opened his trunk and took out a big box.

"Pick what you want sis."

I took one Fever Flavor and one Cough Candy.

"I'll pay you when they send me my allowance."

He grinned. "I want all of it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah sure, whatever."

Turned to the door but something inside stopped me.

"Hugo."

"Hmm?"

"Don't deny your feelings for Catherine, if you like her talk to her." And before he could say anything I shot out of the dormitory leaving him gaping after me, red as a tomato.

_Step Two: Committing Crime_

I walked quickly to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where Nova was waiting for me. Everything was going smooth for now.

"I've got it!" I said grinning and shaking the two packages to his face.

"Excellent! Which one do you want?"

I took the Fever Flavor. "You take the Cough Candy."

He nodded.

"Nova?"

"Yeah?"

I sighed. "I'm not sure about this. I mean I was attacked just two months ago. What if we get attacked again?"

He smiled and took my hand. "Rose, believe me, no one would lay a wand on you while I'm around."

I raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?"

"Look, trust me. No one would dare hurt you, I'll protect you."

"I've got doubts about that."

He grinned. "You haven't seen my kick-ass side yet!"

I couldn't hold back a giggle. "Show me it tonight then."

He nodded. "I will. Now, c'mon bottoms up!"

We both ate our candy. Within a second we were sick as well, -er- sick people! (An applause for my amazing vocabulary!) Then we both hurried off to the hospital wing.

Madam Gallard was probably the most excitable and panicky person ever. When she saw us she started panicking and gave the two of us beds. Luckily the hospital wing was empty. After making us drink disgusting potions she called Professor Shannon who was furious.

"You can't back out!" she screamed. "I don't care if you have cancer or pneumonia, you are Juliet and you have to play!

Wow Shannon, psycho much?

"Ivy can be Juliet," I said quickly. "She doesn't have a very important role and she knows all of Juliet's lines!"

She considered for a moment. "Fine Miss Weasley, I'll go talk to Miss Conner." She turned to Nova. "What about you Nate?"

"Nova." We both corrected her and then shared smiles.

"My role isn't really important," he said and then coughed violently. "You can find somebody else."

She crossed her arms like a morose child. "Fine, don't play! But don't expect good grades from me!"

Then, she stormed away.

The rest of our noon was quite fun. We talked and laughed with Nova for hours while Madam Gallard tried various potions and cures on us –none of them worked.

"Try this," She said handing me a cup. "But a fair warning, it tastes like Hippogriff sperms."

I smirked. "Have a lot of experience with that do you?"

She scowled and smacked my head.

"Just trying to defuse the tension!" I sang and drank it –it did taste like Hippogriff sperms.

In the afternoon Al, Ivy and Scorpius came. They yelled their heads of at me. Ivy stated that there was no way she would kiss Scorpius and that I had to play. Al stated that it was bad enough to see Scorpius kiss his sister but it would be even worse to see him kiss her girlfriend. Scorpius stated that he had been looking forward to this day for months and I just couldn't bail out now –I threw my pillow at him. After a thirty-minute friendly conversation with them they left.

Finally it was nine o'clock, the time for the play.

"I'll be back before eleven o'clock," said Madam Gallard. "I'm going to go and watch the play, behave while I'm gone." We nodded and exchanged grins with Nova.

Finally she was gone.

_Step Three: Finally Free_

After Madam Gallard left we took the medicine candy. Nova led me to a secret gate and we found ourselves in the middle of Honeydukes. We bought almost all of Honeydukes and then headed to Three Broomsticks.

Hogsmead was crowded as ever. It was full with young wizards and witches who had finished Hogwarts hence it was Friday a.k.a Party Night.

Three Broomsticks was filled with drunken guys and drowsy girls. Some girls were sitting on the boys' laps' snogging which was really gross.

We found a table and Nova got us two butter beers.

I smiled. "Poor Ivy's probably freaking out now, eh?"

He laughed. "Probably wetting her pants."

For a brief second I felt terribly guilty, ashamed of myself. I snapped out of it when Nova handing me a neatly wrapped package.

"A friendship gift," he said.

"Aw, Nova, you shouldn't have!"

He chuckled. "It's a small gift. Go ahead, open it."

I tore the package open. Inside there was a Chocolate Frog.

I smirked. "You got me a Chocolate Frog? Nice, classy."

His smile grew even wider. "Check out the card inside."

"Well, ok but I already have a thousand of them." I said taking the card.

"Oh trust me, this one is really unique."

I gasped when I saw the card. On it, there was a beautiful picture of Nova, his dark hair falling on his face and his hazel eyes bright as ever.

"You made a card of yourself? That's brilliant!"

"I just wanted you to know more about me."

I began reading it.

_**Nova Elliot Bainer**_

"Elliot?" I snorted.

He grinned. "Ever call me Elliot and our friendship will be over."

I laughed. "Can I give you a secret?"

"Yeah, of course."

I took a deep breath. "My middle name is Nymphadora, Rose Nymphadora Weasley."

He roared with laughter. "Nymphadora, seriously?"

I nodded. "I hate my parents." Then I continued reading.

_**Nova was born in Scotland, later he moved to London with his family. His family encompasses a mother a father and a very annoying 'perfect' older brother. His family is usually very nice to him –he hates his family.**_

I looked up at him. "You hate your family because they're nice to you?"

He shrugged. "It's pretty annoying to see them act nice to me; it seems phony. Keep reading."

_**Favorite Color: Black and Blue**_

_** Favorite Band: The Horcrux Hunt**_

_** Favorite Book: Cujo, Stephan King**_

_** Favorite Quidditch Team: None, he doesn't watch quidditch.**_

I looked up again in shock. "You don't watch quidditch?"

He shook his head.

Everyone watched quidditch in the Wizard World! The television was brought to the Wizard World seventeen years ago; the Wizard World had caught up with the normal world in technology. However mum and dad wouldn't buy me a cell phone. There was a small TV in the common room of every house. It was a Gryffindor tradition to watch quidditch games on the weekends. I was a true Chudley Cannons fan myself.

_**Patronus: Serpent**_

Wow, his patronus was a snake, nothing unusual about that. Mine was an owl, the symbol of knowledge; Al always said it was a symbol of know-it-alls. Al's was a stag, Ivy's was a butterfly and Scorpius's was a scorpion.

_**Boggart: Death of Himself**_

I smirked. "Wow mate, narcissist much? You're greatest fear is dying."

"It's better than fearing spiders!" he retorted.

Before I could read the rest, two people entered; my parents!

"Down!" I squealed pulling him under the table, we also took our butter beers.

"Your parents?" he whispered.

I nodded.

Mum and dad took the table next to us and got two Firewhiskeys.

"I'm so glad you finally got this night off," mum said. "You've been working like a mule."

Dad sipped his Firewhiskey. "They need us at the Auror Office Mione, with all these murderers loose."

"I'm just glad you're home for tonight." Mum said holding dad's hand.

"So, what are our plans for tonight?"

Mum threw her head back and laughed. "What do you say we get drunk Ronald Weasley?"

Dad also laughed. "I'm a fan of drunken sex Mione!"

GROSS!

Nova smirked. 'Nice' he mouthed, I punch his arm.

The rest of the night we had to listen to mum and dad's gross talk. It was almost eleven and we had to get going.

"Ron," mum said. "Maybe, er –when the kids come home for Christmas we shouldn't let them go back to Hogwarts."

With that I gasped and dropped my empty butter beer glass.

"Whose there?" dad yelled walking to our table.

Nova and I slowly got out of where we were hiding. "Surprise," I muttered.

"Oh my wizard god!" Mum gasped. "What are you two doing here?"

So, we had to tell them.

When we told them the whole story they were furious. "Follow us." Dad sneered.

"What, where?" I asked.

"To Professor McGonagall of course!" mum snapped. "Did you think you would be off the hook?"

We exchanged looks with Nova and agreed to follow them –as if we had any choice.

O0o.o0O O0o.o0O O0o.o0O

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Bainer, have you got any idea how many rules you broke?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Faking sickness, bailing out of class work, sneaking out of the school!"

"Unacceptable!" Dad yelled.

"Weasley stay out of this!" McGonagall snapped.

We were in McGonagall's office with her, my parents and Professor Neville and Professor Zabini, the heads of our houses.

"Rosie what's happening to you?" Mum asked. "You've never acted this way before."

"Miss Weasley," said Professor McGonagall. "We have to talk about your behavior. You've been falling behind class, getting grades that don't suit you, and your lack of concentration."

"You've been getting bad grades?" mum whispered in shock. "Rose, why didn't you tell us?"

"Rose, what's happening to you?" asked Professor Neville.

"Rose, why?" asked dad.

With that I leapt to my feet. "Rose, Rose, Rose! Rose this and Rose that! You know what, I hate being the goody-two-shoes, perfect Weasley!" I yelled. "Why can't I sneak out, lie, skip class and have fun like the rest of the kids in the world? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Rose, calm down." Professor Neville muttered.

"I think you should leave," said Professor McGonagall at my horrified parents.

Tears filled in mum's eyes. "We'll see you at Christmas." She muttered.

The two of them left. I could hear dad saying one word.

"Disappointment."

* * *

><p><em><strong>READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>_


	15. Holy Crap

**A/N: Hello Guys! A birthday chapter, yay! There's someone –or something new added to the group. I wonder who –or what. Read and find out! And please review! Please? **

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Crap<strong>

_**April**_

They got married! Cousin Dom and Jeannot 'Jean' got married! The most beautiful wedding I've ever been in!

If you would remember, I mentioned that they would get married this December but I never gave details did I?

Well, let's start! Two summers ago Vic and Dom went to Paris for their holidays. While eating at a famous French restaurant the college student waiter, Jean, spilled wine on Dominique's dress. Dom, inheriting the Weasleys' hotheadedness yelled at him for an hour. After her little tantrum, she went to the bathroom, cussing. Jean, saw her doing magic to clean her dress and was astounded, being a muggle. They agreed to keep this as their little secret. This secret led them to love and the rest is history…

Cute love story, huh? Just two months ago they got married and got a house in London so Jean could go to work easily.

Also just a month ago we had our second quidditch match, it was with Ravenclaw. We'd won our first match with Hufflepuff easily but Ravenclaw was a real competition. Luckily we won this game with a narrow escape, a hundred and twenty to a hundred and thirty. Needless to say, James was elated! He's been acting a whole lot better to us and he finally calmed down. I think he can live up to his father and grandfather's reputation.

Oh, Hugo asked Catherine out! Listening to his sister's advice he went up to her and asked her. Unfortunately, Catherine thought he asked her to make fun of her so she kicked Hugo in the balls. Tragicomedy! Furthermore, Hugo is not talking to me. Al recons I should keep my mouth shut since matchmaking doesn't suit me.

Professor Grace left for this semester and the substitute is a total cow! He doesn't do much actually; he just sits there and makes us read. There's only one rule: No magic in class. The Gryffindors found a solution for that. Three times a week we practice magic in the common room! We're smart, aren't we?

By the way, I've spent every day since our little plan with Nova studying and trying to live up to my reputation as 'Daddy's little nerd' and 'the insufferable know-it-all'. I've been studying my butt off, trying to catch up with everything and all. Good news, I did catch up with it all and made all my grades Os again. Bad news, I look like a werewolf after a full moon. Dad's not mad at me anymore, the teachers love me again and my class mates live the happiness of calling me a nerd. It's a win-win!

Al, Ivy and Scorpius have stopped acting like gits and actually started doing things rather then flirting and snogging, so I'm hanging out with them again. Scorpius is still snogging Lily of course but not as much as they used to. Now, they only kiss once a day and that takes, well … Twenty four hours!

I've also been hanging out with Nova of course but it's really hard to hang out with both him and my other friends so I came up with a brilliant solution! I've been forcing Nova to hang out with us, he says it's excruciating. He thinks Ivy is a lunatic, Al is gay and Scorpius is an obnoxious, arrogant jerk.

I can agree that Ivy is a little mental and yeah Scorpius is a little obnoxious. But my best mate is gay? No way!

Long story short, Nova doesn't like my friends that much. So it was probably a bad idea to invite him to my birthday party. Oh, didn't tell you that did I?

TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!

The 6th of April, a holy day for me! For the first time in five years, today was also Hogsmead weekend. We had a brilliant birthday party idea for me. Not much of a party actually, Ivy, Al, Scorpius and I would nick butter beer and sweets from the kitchens, get candy from Honeydukes and have a picnic under the big willow tree in Hogsmead.

Of course when I invited Nova, Scorpius and Al were devastated but Ivy was rather glad.

And finally I opened my eyes on the morning of the 6th.

The first thing I saw was two big yellow eyes.

I screamed.

Before I knew it the girls were around my bed pointing their wands at me.

"What the fuck," Olivia hissed. "Was that about?"

I straightened up and saw the most gorgeous cat ever. It had a bow around it's neck and a note. I took it and began reading.

_Dear Rosie,_

_ Happy Birthday!_

_ We hope you have a great birthday darling and we hope you'll like our little gift; your mum picked it out for you._

_ Lots of Love!_

_ Your Parents_

And there was another note on the back of the card:

**P.S: Your mum wrote all of this. I think the cat is the most hideous thing I've ever seen. Happy Birthday anyway cupcake!**

** Your Dad**

"Aren't you the most adorable thing!" I squealed taking the fat cat in my arms. It was chocolate colored with long and bushy fur.

"Aww, he's so cute!" cried Lilac sitting on my bed.

"It is pretty cute actually." Said Olivia smiling.

"Cute?" Ivy cried. "It's adorable, gorgeous, magnificent!"

The girls wished me a happy birthday and we got dressed for Hogsmead. Ivy lent me one of her sun dresses. After we finish we went down stairs to the common room where Al and Scorpius were waiting for us.

"Happy birthday!" both sang and hugged me.

My new cat followed me downstairs and jumped in my arms.

"What," Scorpius breathed taking a step back. "Is that?"

I smiled broadly. "My birthday present; mum and dad got it for me!"

Al laughed. "They got you a cat? One bushy hair idiot was enough already cousin!" and he ruffled my hair.

"That thing is hideous!" Scorpius said. "You're not gonna keep it are you?"

Ivy smacked Scorpius' head. "Of course she is, you daft bimbo! He's the most adorable thing ever."

"It really looks like Rose's mum." He muttered under his breath.

Ivy, Al and I smack him in the head.

He grimaced. "What? I'm telling the truth! Their hair looks alike anyway."

Our response was smacking him again.

Hugo and Alex walked past us. Catherine wasn't talking to Hugo so Lily and Catherine had already gone to breakfast. Hugo just scowled at me and walked to the portrait hole.

"Hugo, wait!" I yelled running after him. "It's my birthday, can't we just make up?"

"No," he hissed. "Never!" and stalked out of the portrait hole.

"Sorry Rose," said Alex. "He's just so upset. I would be mad at him for asking my sister out but I can't be mad at him while he's so devastated." Then he ran after his friend, out from the portrait hole.

At breakfast we discussed my new cats' name. Ivy insisted that we called her 'Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way'. Finally we found him the perfect name: Saint Crapplebottom, Holy Crap for short since he looked like a saint or an angel and he was the same color as poop.

After breakfast Al and Scorpius snuck in to the kitchens and got butter beer and food. We put them in Ivy's picnic basket. Nova joined us and we took off for Hogsmead. I also got Holy Crap from my dorm so he could enjoy this day too.

"Let me get this straight," Nova whispered to me as we got out of Honeydukes with loads of sweets. "You guys named that cat Holy Crap?"

"Saint Crapplebottom," I corrected him. "Only close friends can call him Holy Crap."

"Holy Crap," he muttered to himself. "He's really cute actually."

In response Holy Crap who was in my arms purred.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Scorpius snarled.

Ivy rolled his eyes. "Ugh Scorpius, leave the love birds alone!"

Remind me to punch Ivy sometime.

After walking around Hogsmead we finally settled down under the big willow tree which protected us from the burning April sun. Ivy and I set out the food, sweets and drinks.

"We should do this more often!" Al said happily as he took a big bite from his house elf-made sandwich.

"We should do this everyday!" Scorpius said. "Only the four of us of course." He added glaring at Nova.

When we finished our little picnic it was time for my favorite part: gifts!

"Me first!" Ivy yelled and handed me a package. I opened it and the famous Quill 3020 dropped on my lap. The Quill 3020, the newest and the most expensive quill of this year!

"Aww, thank you!" I said hugging my best friend.

Al handed me his package. It was a hard-cover copy of Hogwarts, a History.

"New edition, more details and all." He explained.

Next, Nova handed me his present which turned out to be a huge basket of Honeydukes sweets.

"A quill, a book and a basket of sweets? Big deal, you'll never beat my present!" Scorpius piped up handing me a small box. I opened it and saw the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It had a small rose on it.

"Scorpius, this is amazing!" I squealed giving him a bone crushing hug.

He chuckled. "I was going to get you a necklace with your birthstone on it but turns out April's birthstone is a diamond. Sorry Rosie but even the Malfoys haven't got that much money!"

I handed him the necklace. "Can you put it on me please?"

He took the necklace and I turned my back to him. I lifted my hair, revealing my neck. I don't know why but I felt excited when his fingers touched my neck, my heart started to beat faster. Could this day get any better? It could, maybe with a kiss from–

ROSE STOP!

You are not going to have fantasies about your cousin's boyfriend!

But I want to!

But you can't!

You're not the boss of me!

Yes I am!

Am I talking to myself?

No you're fighting with yourself.

Whatever! just leave me alone so I can have fantasies about kissing him!

You bitch! He's dating your cousin!

Did you just call me a bitch? Oh, I'm gonna kill you now!

Bring it on you wanker!

"Rose, are you ok?" Al asked snapping me out from my imaginary cat fight with myself.

"Huh, what? Er –yeah sure!"

"Are you sure?" Scorpius asked looked at me skeptically. "You spaced out."

Ivy giggled. "Having a daydream, were you Rose?"

Before I could shut her up Holy Crap hissed at her and clawed her leg. This cat really reads my mind.

Ivy gasped and leapt to her feet. "Rose, your cat cut my leg!"

I smiled innocently. "She was just playing Ivy, weren't you Saint Crapplebottom?" I said cuddling the cat.

Nova passed some dittany to Ivy. "Here you go. It'll close up the cut."

"Do you always carry dittany with you Bainer?" Scorpius asked scanning him suspiciously. "Incase of an attack, eh?"

"Scorpius!" I hissed. "It's not the time for your theories."

"Fine." He muttered.

For the next of the afternoon we ate, drank and had fun. Al was a little drowsy from all that butter beer when we went back to the common room. The Gryffindors were gathered around the TV waiting for the Chudley Cannons and the Hollyhead Harpies game which was about to start.

Fred passed everyone butter beers and snacks.

"We're starting a betting pool!" James shouted. "Harpies versus the Cannons, put your money where your mouth is!"

The smaller kids put small money such as 25 sickles while the older guys put money like 10 galleons. I bet 3 galleons on the Cannons while Ivy put all her allowance, 20 galleons on the Harpies.

And as if the Cannons knew it was my birthday, they won.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter, boring chapter, pointless chapter? I know it is. I'm having writer's block and this was the best I could come up with, sorry. But no flames please! Anyways, one more chapter and then its summer vacation and then sixth year and blah blah blah… Next chapter is the O.. Even if you didn't like it please review. **

** Oh, and one more important thing! Saint Crapplebottom isn't an animagus just wanted to make that clear. Also please don't flame me for his name; I'm an animal lover, I haven't got anything against cats. I only thought it would be a cute and funny name.**

** You can find Holy Crap's picture on my profile as well as the other guys' pictures, check it out!**


	16. OWLs, Ouch!

** A/N: Woohooo! The OWLs are here baby! I don't know why I'm so happy about this though. When I started writing this chapter and I tried to get in character; I freaked out! I started sweating and I got a stomach ache, weird right? Anyway, now I know how Rosie would feel. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>OWLs, Ouch!<strong>

** _May_**

May had come early, a little too early. So early that now the fifth years were officially freaking out. The past month had been oh, so wonderful. Ivy had gotten an owl from her family which granted permission for her to stay at our house for the whole holidays, three months!

Sadly Al had persuaded his parents so they would let Scorpius stay at his house for the whole holidays. So now, I was going to spend three months with Scorpius in the same neighborhood, which is bad or good or both.

It was good because I'd officially developed a crush on him and I wasn't denying it anymore. So it would be great to see him for three months, everyday.

It was bad because;

a) He was going to be in the same neighborhood as Lilac and Cloe, two good looking girls.

b) He was going to spend his holidays in the same _house_ with his girlfriend, Lily. Which is so frustrating, I could murder Lily.

c) The summer holidays are like a vacation to me from being me. I eat like a pig, gain weight and sweat. A lot. So I had to take extra care of myself.

d) The humidity! My hair looks like a cat that has been washed and blow dried in humidity! It will be a crisis!

Other than that I guess it would be ok.

Also guess what? Catherine kissed Hugo! I'll start from the beginning. Our last match was with Slytherin and it was amazing! Hugo was such an amazing keeper he didn't let anything in! The Slytherin's seeker caught the snitch but we won anyway; the score was 200 to 160!

Catherine got so excited she literally jumped on Hugo! And the rest was history… Good news, Hugo forgave me!

And those awesome days ended when we suddenly woke up on Monday, the day of our first OWLs.

Breakfast was a true disaster. Everyone's reaction to that morning was different.

There was a group that rocked back and forth, mumbling some spells under their breath like Ivy.

There was a group of people that were eating like a pig, trying to get their minds off the OWLs like Al.

There was a large group of people who were freaking out. Biting their nails, constantly squealing, and spacing out like Scorpius.

And there was a group that had a book open in front of them trying to get all the information in their minds. I had two charm books in front of me and I kept mumbling the spells.

Nobody in the other years dared to make a single sound. They were just watching us freak out while they quietly ate their breakfast trying not to chew too loudly.

The fifth years didn't speak much. There were just some awkward comments like 'You spilled pumpkin juice on your front' or 'Can you pass me the eggs' which drove us insane, we glared at whoever said those and they immediately shut up.

There was only one person who acted different than the other fifth years and that was Nova Bainer. As much as I liked him, he really annoyed me at the moment. He had a huge smug smile on his face and he was eating his breakfast calmly watching people freak out.

"The summoning charm!" Scorpius yelled suddenly. "I can't remember it! What was it?" everyone put their fingers on their lips and 'shhh!'ed impatiently but Scorpius ignored them.

"Accio," I whispered.

For a moment he smiled but he spaced out again, staring at his cereal.

"Rose," Hugo whispered.

"What?" I hissed spinning around.

"I er- wanted to give you something." He said quietly, scared that I would scalp him alive.

My expression softened. "You want to give me something?"

He nodded and took out a marble, scarlet and gold colored. "Remember this? You gave me it before my sorting while I was freaking out. I think it'll help you."

"Oh, Hugo!" I cried and received some more 'shhhh's. "You're the best brother ever!"

Everybody finished that awkward breakfast and the fifth and the seventh years headed to the entrance hall. At half past nine we were called back to the great hall that had been changed to a classroom. All the fifth years took a desk and began praying. Good thing my family was a catholic, I had never missed church when I wasn't at Hogwarts and I hoped God would help me, at least a bit.

Professor Flitwick gave us the Charms OWLs and told us to begin. I gripped the marble firmly and opened the Parchement.

The first question was just too easy.

_Give the incantation for the engorgement charm._

I smiled and wrote 'engorgio'.

The rest of the exam was brilliant. I was one of the first students to finish. I checked my answers seventy two times until Professor Flitwick told us that the exam was over.

None of us talked about the test for the rest of the day. Finally, that afternoon it was time for our practical exam. Sadly, I was in the last group to be called.

"Westick, Jerome. Weasley, Rose. Wood, Olivia, Zabini, Blake." Professor Flitwick called out. "Professor Crisply is free Miss Weasley." Professor Flitwick said and I walked to the Professor.

The practical exam was incredible, too easy. Maybe it was the perks of being the nerd of the school.

After the exam I walked back to the common room with Ivy, Al and Scorpius who was finally smiling.

"The practical exam was easy!" Al said grinning like a madman.

"Easy for you to say," Ivy mumbled. "I blew up the beetle that I was supposed to engorge."

I bit my lip not to laugh. "I think it wasn't that hard."

Ivy made a face. "That hard? Rose you're a bloody genius, you probably got everything right."

Scorpius laughed. "I know I got everything right. I'm super smart aren't I?"

Al rolled his eyes. "You're super stupid, that's for sure."

That rest of that evening we talked about our answers. At the middle of that Ivy completely broke down and started sobbing. We agreed not to talk about it anymore since it was freaking _someone_ out.

That night I went to bed extremely proud of myself. After years of being made fun of and after years of kids mocking me, my work had finally paid off –at least for the first day of the exams anyway.

Good enough.

O0o.o0O O0o.o0O O0o.o0O

The rest two weeks seemed rather interminable. The other exams weren't as easy as the charms exam.

Most people's Potion's practical exam was a mess. Most people blew up their potions and poor Frank had to go to the hospital wing. Thank God my potion wasn't that bad; it was supposed to be grey but it turned out as silver, I hope they didn't mind.

Defense against the Dark Arts exams were easier for the Gryffindor students who had been practicing in the common room. I think I did pretty well compared to the Hufflepuffs who had problems _finding_ the answers.

History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Divination, I did pretty well. My exams were going pretty good until…

Care of Magical Creatures exams! The test part was easy and I finished it faster than anybody else. But then it was time for the practical part and guess what we were doing? Feeding baby Acromantulas! I got in a huge fight with the Professor and I _might_ have said things like 'everyone in the Ministry of Magic is a pompous prat' and 'who ever let Acromantulas in Hogwarts is a huge prick' –which turned out to be the Minister of Magic. So I'm not expecting a good grade.

And finally today we had our final exam, Transfiguration.

Breakfast was much comfortable compared with the breakfast we had on the first day of our OWLs. Everybody was calm and happy that there was only a week until summer vacation.

"Hey Scorpius," said Lily taking a seat next to him at breakfast. "I can't wait for the holidays; we'll be spending three months together! Isn't that exciting?"

Al made a face. "Lily, shut up before James and I make you spend the holiday at our Grandparent's house."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Al, they're dating for God's sake! Can't you leave them alone?"

"No." Al replied bluntly.

However, Scorpius didn't seem to be paying attention to this conversation that I preferred to stay out of. He was simply playing with his food with a bored expression on his face.

"Rose do you still have those pictures in your room?" he suddenly piped up.

"What pictures?"

"You know the pictures of us, the ones that are on your wall with a permanent sticking charm on them. When I came to your house in our second year there were only two pictures."

Then I remembered. There were now four pictures on the wall next to my bed, one for each year, the pictures of Al, Ivy, Scorpius and I.

I grinned. "Of course, dad's been trying to take them off since you're in them but my charm was too powerful!"

"I'll just be going then." I heard Lily mutter and stalk out of the Great Hall. I felt sorry for Lily but I couldn't blame Scorpius for his lack of attention, he was bound to get bored of this relationship eventually.

After breakfast we got ready for our Transfiguration exam. Again, we took our places at the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall gave us the parchments and told us to begin. I think I did reasonable well except for the animagus part. I don't think I explained it that well and I had trouble with some spells.

In the afternoon we had our practical exam which was rather funny. Inanimate objects kept running out from the Great Hall while we waited for our turn. Georgia Nott managed to turn a tea cup in to a flamingo and it took the Professors half an hour to catch it.

I did better than the most of them but the rat I turned in to a tea cup still had a tail. I managed to fix that when the Professor sneezed and he didn't notice anything.

Ivy was freaking out; she thought she would get a T in everything. I don't know why she acts like that; her grades were always pretty good.

And at last we had finished our OWLs and buried it in to the past. Everyone went outside to celebrate this wonderful day. Ivy, Al and I sat by the lake under a tree. I took a book and enjoyed it, trying to ignore Ivy and Al loudly snogging.

Just as I was about to tell them to get a room I saw Scorpius walking towards us with a smile on his face. Not just a smile but also the print of five fingers on his cheek.

I smirked. "What happened to you, did McGonagall slap you again?"

He shook his head. "No, actually Lily did this; I just broke up with her."

My heart filled with joy. They had broken up, yay!

Whoa, Weasley! Stop being a bitch, she's your cousin!

Who cares about my cousin, they broke up!

You ludicrous fool; he's your best friend!

Two words: Who. Cares.

Ugh, you are such a bitch!

Oh, no you didn't!

Oh, yes I did!

Al straightened up immediately snapping me from my cat fight again. (I was winning) "You, what?"

He shrugged casually. "I used the most cliché lines in history. 'It's not you, it's me.' 'I'm not ready for a relationship.' 'It's not fun having sex with you.'"

Al's jaw dropped.

"Never mind the last one!" Scorpius said quickly.

"You idiot!" Al snarled. "You broke up with my sister!"

"She deserves better." Scorpius said grinning sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm gonna hex you to next term!" he yelled taking out his wand.

Well, the rest wasn't pretty.

O0o.o0O O0o.o0O O0o.o0O

_**June**_

"Oi, you two! Stop that!" Scorpius yelled to Al and Ivy who had started cuddling.

"Ugh, Scorpius, why do you have to be such a buzz kill?" Ivy grunted.

Al sighed. "Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist. We'll find another compartment.

"Finally." I muttered looking up from my book.

Ivy stuck her tongue out at us. "Just so you know; you two will never be able to get married!" and she closed the compartment door.

"Thanks for that," I sighed. "If they keep acting like a married couple I'm gonna vomit."

He chuckled. "You're welcome."

There was a short comfortable silence when I turned back to my book.

Scorpius broke the silence. "Do you really think we'll never get married?"

I shrugged. "Dunno, but I'm in no hurry."

"What if we're still alone in our thirties?"

I stroked Holy Crap's soft fur. "Then I'll buy a lot of cats and officially become the 'crazy cat lady.'"

"Ro-ose!" I groaned. "I'm serious! What if we end up alone?"

I finally looked up. "Let's make a deal, shall we? If we're thirty years old and we're not married we'll marry each other, deal?"

I grinned. "Marry you? I'd rather end up alone, just kidding. Fine if I'm single when I'm thirty I'll marry you."

I nodded. "Now, will you shut up?"

"You can't read your stupid book anyway, we're here, look!"

I looked out the window and saw that the train was getting closer and closer to the station. As we got closer I saw the familiar faces of mum and dad. Dad was smiling; I guess he didn't know that Scorpius was coming over.

We found Ivy and Al and then got off of the train. Mum and dad hugged Hugo, Ivy and I. After the welcoming ritual, dad noticed that Scorpius hadn't left yet.

"Are you lost boy?" he asked. "Didn't your parents show up?"

The Potters, Ivy, Mum, Hugo and I took a deep breath bracing our selves for the upcoming disaster.

"No sir, I'm staying with the Potters for the whole summer." Scorpius said with a smug grin.

Dad seemed to be out of words. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. He finally got a grip, cleared his throat and smiled. "Isn't that just great!" he sang in a sugary sweet voice.

Mum looked at him with concerned eyes but Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry shared smirks.

"We should get going." Dad continued in his sweet voice.

"Bye girls!" Scorpius said grinning even more smugly and hugged Ivy and me, hugging me even more tightly and longer to piss of my dad –I can't say I didn't enjoy it.

"Girls, get in the car!" Dad hissed at us.

Ivy and I didn't look at each other so we wouldn't burst out laughing. We said goodbye to the Potters and took off.

Somehow I knew this summer was going to be supermegafoxyawsomehot!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woohoo! Fifth year is over baby! And that was the sixteenth chapter! I hope y'all enjoyed it! **

** DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW BECAUSE I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL I'M SATISFIED WITH THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I GET!**

** He he, just kidding! **

**Or am I? **

**I don't know! **

**Or do I? **

** JUST REVIEW FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!**

** Thank you! :))**


	17. Crushing on Narcissus

** A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I was trying to catch up with the new episodes of HIMYM, seventh season. I can't believe I missed five episodes! I had to watch them on the internet. And also the school work… But here I am, and with a new chapter! Yay! Decided to make the summer vacation two chapters; this is the first part. Read and review, enjoy! **

**By the way, I've changed Rose's picture again! I was watching Doctor Who and I saw this beautiful redhead girl, Karen Gillan. So Rose and Scorpius' pictures are now change, check it out!**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>July<em>**

**Crushing on Narcissus**

I hate my mother! I hate her and I hate my new part-time job! Yeah folks, you heard me right; I've got a part-time job at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor as a waitress along with Scorpius. Yes, my mum didn't only force me to have a job but also my friends! Al is working at Flourish and Blots while Ivy is helping Madam Malkin. Mum kept telling us that we were growing up and we needed to learn to be responsible. For your information, I am responsible; I've cleaned every single mess that Scorpius made. Have I ever told you that working together with him is torture? And as if all that isn't enough, we also have the most annoying manager who is in charge of us. I repeat: I hate my mother!

Other than that, we can say that I'm enjoying my summer vacation. Thankfully, Lily didn't make a big fuss about their breakup with Scorpius, she acts like nothing happened. Maybe that's why I like Lily so much, she can't hold a grudge; she's too nice. Surprisingly, Lilac wasn't all over Scorpius either, she got herself a new boyfriend and doesn't seem to care about Scorpius at all. It's been real fun to steal Hugo's owls that came from Catherine; you couldn't believe all the mushy stuff in there! I've also seen Vic and Teddy's son Remus, now three months old, for the first time. He was the most beautiful baby I've ever laid eyes upon. There is only one problem, sadly little Remus inherited his grandfather's lycanthropy! Raising a baby werewolf must be awfully hard. There's a potion called wolfsbane potion though, I think that calms little Remmy, or Moony as James calls him.

Shocking news: Al and Ivy did it! They actually did it! Worse part: they did it in my room, on my bed! And Al decided to tell me this the next day after I sleep in my bed! I don't know which is worse; the fact that my two best friends had sex or Scorpius' reaction. He's been going insane because Al lost his virginity before him –talk about melodrama! Also, I think Holy Crap watched them while they were doing it; he's been acting very strange lately.

I was also in touch with Nova. We sent each other one owl everyday. He kept writing that his summer vacation was horrible and that his mother was forcing him to bond with his older brother, Matt. I didn't understand why he didn't like his family, as he described them to me, they were quite nice people.

We couldn't see my parents much since they were working their heads of at the ministry. Few more of dad's co-workers had been attacked and they were at St. Mungo's. But all these bad news couldn't kill my holiday spirit. Go to work or not, I still loved summer. We had the time of our lives when our shift was over. Hang out around Diagon Alley; go to the muggle side of the city. And sometimes, if we were lucky enough, James would apparete us to a lake where we would swim. But sadly, from 12.00 to 17.00 I was a slave…

I woke up with the loud noise of the alarm clock. I groaned and stopped it. It was now 11 o'clock, time to get ready, have a quick breakfast and head to work. I got up and walked to where Ivy was sleeping and nudged her.

She groaned and hid her head under her pillow. "Five more minutes mum!"

"I'm not your mum," I snapped. "Now wake up, Madam Malkin will kill you if you're late again!"

"I don't want to go," she cried. "I just wanna sleep!"

I leaned to her and whispered in her ear. "If you're not awake when I get back here I will have to do bad things Ivy. Don't forget, desperate times call for desperate measures!"

"What ever," she mumbled and turned around to continue her beauty sleep.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the bathroom, taking my clothes with me. I took a quick shower, dried my hair and got dressed. A pink tank top with jean shorts, casual yet cute.

I stopped by Hugo's room; he was sleeping, snoring loudly. Oh, I was so jealous of him, he got to hang out with his friends while I had to work! Yet, I didn't wake him up. Let him sleep, he needs a good vacation before his OWL year.

When I got downstairs, Ivy was already there; munching cereal while looking at her Iphone. Yes, Ivy has a super cool cell phone. Whereas my parents will never buy me a phone because they think it is useless. They are right actually, you can't use your phone at Hogwarts; it's forbidden. And I spent a big amount of time at Hogwarts.

"Morning!" she sang happily. I can't believe this girl recovers from sleep so quickly! It gets really annoying in time. I think Hugo and I are more like dad about sleeping.

"Morning," I said back and took a bowl of cereal. Mum and dad were at work now and they would come back at 19.30.

"Shall we go to the lake today after work?" she asked. "It's hotter than usual today."

I shook my head. "I'm on my period, we'll go next week." Sadly I couldn't use a tampon on the account of the whole I'm-a-virgin-and-I-think-I'll-stay-that-way-until-I'm-thirty deal.

She looked at me with sympathy. "You're riding the cotton pony, eh?"

I couldn't help but giggle at Ivy's way to describe periods. We talked about how useless periods were since we weren't planning on havening babies yet. I told her about the Middle Ages where girls our age were already mothers. Our conversation was interrupted when the door bell rang. I opened to see Scorpius and Al; they always picked us up before work.

"Morning, love," said Al giving a kiss to Ivy. Scorpius and I shared disgusted looks and then sniggers; we did act a little immature.

"We should get going," Al said. "I don't want Mr. Broth to hit me in the head with a heavy book again. I don't want to cry for the third time!" he added.

We walked to the central of Diagon Alley and departed to our jobs. The ice cream parlor was crowded as always. The two waitresses' face brightened when they saw us, they were two girls who were going to start their seventh year; Melinda and Tracy. They wished us good luck and handed their aprons to us. They would be back at 17.00, the end of our shift. We began working. The parlor was full with kids who had came to get their books, teenagers who had came with their friends, couples who were on a date, adults who were in their lunch break from work, old people who were talking about economy and politics, and my cousins. The worst part of working here; you have to serve your family. And mind you, James and Fred are the most annoying customers!

"Oi, waiter girl!" James yelled.

I sighed and walked to them. "What do you want James, Fred?"

"That's Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley for you," Fred corrected me.

"You haven't got any manners at all," James said. "I'll be talking to your manager about this!"

"I will hex you guys!" I hissed.

"Rosie, we, unlike you, are of age. So _we_ can hex you, but you'll have to wait one more year.

"That'll be easy since she is a waiter," James said grinning. "Pun intended indeed!"

Fred high fived his best friend while I merely grimaced at the horrible pun; that one was even worse than the 'Sirius' one.

"Anyway, four vanilla ice cream and four butter beer," Fred said.

"Four?"

"Alice will be here any minute," James said, his face brightening. He was an immature idiot alright, but he was also in love. "And ickle Freddykins' new girlfriend; Bree Faint, Ravenclaw.

I nodded and wrote the orders down. "Comin' right up!"

I walked inside, filled four cups with ice cream and took four butter beers.

"How's work going?" Scorpius asked.

"Pretty good, other than the disturbing pun," I said smiling.

"Mine is going pretty good too," he said grinning. "Two fifth years were flirting with me."

I frowned. "Oh, good for you."

He rolled his eyes. Did I mention they are a brilliant shade of blue? "I didn't like them much, they were ugly. Anyway, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to do anything after work. Wanna go to the lake?"

I shook my head. "No, I can't go to the lake today. We should do something else."

He smirked. "Riding the cotton pony, eh?"

I gasped turning scarlet. "How did you–"

"We overheard Ivy today through the window while we were coming over to pick you guys up," he said.

"Hey you two, back to work!" our manager yelled saving me from the utterly embarrassing moment.

I walked to Fred and James' table. Now two girls had arrived too. One was Alice, beautiful and cute as ever and one was a Ravenclaw, Bree who was rather beautiful too.

"Good job Weasley," Fred said grinning. "Keep up working like this and you may earn yourself a good tip."

I rolled my eyes and went to clean up the table a group of third years were sitting previously.

After half an hour Lily showed up with Catherine. "Hey Rosie!" she said smiling.

I smiled at the two girls. "Hey guys!"

The two girls got a table and I walked over to them to get their orders. "What would you like to have?"

"Anything," said Catherine making a face. "I have to get this horrible taste out of my mouth!"

I smirked. "Were you kissing Hugo?"

Lily roared with laughter while Catherine scowled. "No, not that taste! I've just eaten an ear wax flavored bean. And for your information, Hugo is a pretty good kisser; his breath always smells like mint!"

This made the two of us roar with laughter again. "Where is he anyway?"

Shopping for quidditch gear with Alex," Lily said. "Alex wants to join the team this year."

"I raised my eyebrows. "How can he? No one's quitting the team this year."

"Fred is," Lily said. "He wants to quit the team so he can concentrate on his school life; at least that's what James told me." She explained.

That was rather bad news. Fred was a brilliant beater and losing him would be pretty bad for the team. I just hoped that the new beater would be just as good.

"Well, enough chit chat, Mr. Barnes will stupefy me if I fool around. What do you guys want?"

"I'll have one chocolate ice cream then," Catherine said.

"And I'll have one strawberry," Lily added. I smiled, everybody knew Lily's obsession with strawberries.

The rest of my work hours passed with serving people. Hugo and Alex later joined he girls and it's a real pain serving my brother. I served seventy-five ice cream, forty-two butter beers, thirty-seven glasses of water, and six waffles during my shift. I also got hit on the head with a plate by Mr. Barnes because I spilled water all over the floor. And finally our shift was over.

"Freedom!" Scorpius roared throwing his apron at Tracy.

I rolled my eyes while handing my apron to Melinda. "Good luck girls."

The two girls sighed. "Thanks, we'll need it," Melinda said looking at the huge crowd. The parlor was particularly crowded at the evenings and night. The teens and the adults came here as if it was a pub or a bar.

"Well, you said you wanted to do something. Where should we go?" I asked.

Scorpius sniggered. "Not the lake, obviously."

I flared my nostrils and that was enough to shut him up. "We should go tell Al and Ivy too"

He cleared his throat. "Actually, I wanted to just with you, alone, just the two of us."

My heart rose and flipped. "Er –yeah, that's a good idea!"

"I was thinking, maybe we can go the muggle movies and watch a muggle film. Eat something afterwards maybe?"

Oh. My. God! Going to the movies with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy? Yeeeeeeees!

Whoa, Weasley, he's your best mate, your brother!

Ugh! You again?

Yeah, have a problem with that?

Yes, I do! Stop interfering! It's _my_ life!

"I'd love to!" I finally squeaked. "But we have to get home before 19.30, my dad wouldn't be happy if he heard what we were up to."

He smiled sadly. "I know he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you; he just hates everything about your dad, including you!"

He smirked. "Nice save, and note the sarcasm."

We walked to the brick wall, tapped it and got out to the muggle world. It was so different from the wizard cities; it was noisy and busy. After asking directions from a few muggles, we found a big mall. After asking for directions again, we found the cinema.

"Why is everybody looking at my arse?" Scorpius whispered.

"Because there is a wooden stick sticking out from your back pocket. Couldn't you find a better place to put your wand?"

"Next time, I'll stick it up my arse where nobody can see it, happy now?"

I couldn't hold back a laugh and received more glares from the muggles.

We picked a horror film that a muggle boy recommended. It was called 'Final Destination 23'. We got some popcorn and headed inside and took our seats.

"Are you sure you won't be scared?" Scorpius asked. "The boy said it was pretty scary."

I rolled my eyes again. "Scorpius it's just a movie, how scary can it be?"

Honestly, how scary could it be?..

_**Two Hours Later**_

In the last scene, a pipe smashed through the boy's eye, killing him. And finally, the credits. The lights lit up and I noticed that I was griping Scorpius' hand. He looked just as terrified as me.

"Well, that was a rather disturbing movie," he finally said as we walked out of the cinema.

I nodded. "What kind of a sick person would make a movie like this? I wonder what the last twenty-two films were like."

"And you told me you wouldn't get scared," he said with a smirked and showed me his hand that was covered with nail marks. "You practically clawed my hand!"

I sighed. "Sorry about that."

"We've still got half an hour. Wanna eat something?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I'm famished!"

We walked to a burger shop. I took out the muggle money and handed it to Scorpius.

"Welcome to Blah Blah restaurant where food gives you more happiness than woman, may I take your order?" the cashier said in an extremely weary and monotone voice.

"Uh, er, yeah, um, we'll take two of those things!" Scorpius said in a nervous voice.

"Hamburgers," I whispered.

"Er, yeah! Ham bangers!" Scorpius said quickly. I face palmed myself. Honestly, did this boy ever listen to muggle studies class?

We took our burgers, paid for it and got a table.

"This thing is full of fat," Scorpius muttered, scanning the hamburger. "I'll ruin my perfect body!"

"Ugh, Scorp, you're such a narcissist!"

"Come again?"

"Narcissist, it means to be in love with your self. The word comes from the Greek god Narcissus, he fell in love with him self. In fact I'll call you Narcissus from now on!"

"I'm not in love with myself!" he retorted. "I just have a platonic crush on myself!"

"What ever you say Narcissy!"

Even he has a crush on himself, so it's normal that a thousand girls have a crush on him too. Sadly, I'm one of those girls.

What happened to you Rose, what happened to that individual Rose who would never have a crush on her best friend?

Oh, will you shut up!

I will shut up when you start acting smarter!

Did you just call me stupid?

What if I did?

BITCH!

"SLUT!"

"Rose!"

I jumped and looked up. "Huh, what?"

"You yelled out 'slut', are you ok?"

That explains the muggles that are giving me skeptical looks.

"Yeah, er, perfectly fine!" I said quickly, rather too quickly.

We finish our lunch and got up. Just then I heard a familiar voice. "Rose, what are you doing here?"

We both spun around and saw Nova with another boy who looked like him –probably his older brother.

"Nova, what are you doing here?" I asked after hugging him.

He sighed and looked up at his brother. "We're _bonding_."

Matt held out a hand. "You must be Rose Weasley; Nova told us so much about you. I'm Matthew, his brother."

I shook his hand and he turned to Scorpius and held out a hand. "Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius said coolly.

"So, Rose, do you want to do something together?" Nova asked.

"Sorry mate, she's occupied!" Scorpius snarled.

Occupied? Honestly Scorp, am I a toilet?

I gave him a sad smile. "Sorry Nova, I have to go home before my parents get back from work, maybe some other time?"

He sighed and nodded. "Ok, some other time."

"It was a pleasure to meet you," Matt said smiling.

"We should go," said Scorpius and put his arm around my neck.

The two boys glared at each other for a moment. It was obvious that both loathed each other.

I waved them goodbye and walked outside with Scorpius. "Why do you have to act like that to him?"

He shrugged. "Because I don't like him."

"Well, I don't like it when you act like a jerk."

He sighed. "Sorry, next time I'll act nice, happy now?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yup!"

He walked me to our house. I gave him a friendly and completely innocent kiss on the cheek and he fled before dad saw him. When I got inside Ivy and Hugo were on the couch watching a soap opera called 'You Charmed the Pants Off of Me'.

"Where were you?" Hugo asked.

"Outside, duh."

Ivy raised her eyebrows. "I'll tell you later," I whispered to her when I sat next to her. We watched he soap opera until mum and dad came. Afterwards, we enjoyed a nice dinner.

Hugo enthusiastically told us that he was going to train Alex so he could get on the team this year.

Ivy enthusiastically told us her idea of becoming a fashion designer or Professor after Hogwarts.

Mum enthusiastically told us that she was leading a new case on lycanthropy and how we should act nicer to werewolves.

Dad enthusiastically told us that they had caught one of the murderers today on a mission and all the exciting details.

I didn't tell them anything enthusiastically. I was too busy to talk; I was too busy thinking of him. I didn't know who he liked or who he thought about during dinner. But I was going to work until he liked me back.

Mark my words, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was going to fall for a Weasley one day, and that Weasley was going to be me!

I hope…

Yes, I knew I was desperate.

How couldn't I be?

I was crushing on Narcissus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A long chapter, I'm proud of myself! The next chapter will be about OWL results and a certain prefect letter. I wonder whose totally awesome brother will become a prefect. I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews, you guys are supermegafoxyawsomehot! **

** But just one thing, I get lots of subscriptions and favorite alerts. Please if you read my story also leave a review so I know who reads it.**

** By the way, do you guys watch HIMYM? I couldn't find the last episode, the tenth episode on the internet and I am dying to find out what happened. In the ninth episode Barney and Robin kissed which was Legend –wait for it, Ary! Legendary! So could you just send me a P.M., a spoiler? Please, pretty please? **

** Anyway, I'm way off the point. Thanks for reading, I love you guys! Peace out!**


	18. Left Behind

**A/N: Yay, new chapter! And yes, the last summer chapter… Next chapter they'll be goin' back to Hogwarts! **

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews, I can't believe Thorns of a Rose is 19 chapters and it has 84 reviews, I love you people! **

_**READ AND REVIEW, ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Left<strong>** Behind**

_**August **_

August had come too fast this year and had brought both happiness and sadness with itself. Everyone was really devastated because there were only a few weeks before school started, I was the only one happy about this; I loved school!

I couldn't wait to go back! I'd missed everything about Hogwarts; the classes, the professors, Filch and Miss Norris, and most importantly: Nova!

I hadn't seen him ever since that day at the mall but he had sent me a lengthy owl telling me that Scorpius was an idiot and that he couldn't understand why I was friends with him. I knew Nova was right –Scorpius could be an idiot sometimes, but I still got mad at him. I sent him back an owl listing the good traits of Scorpius and reasons I was friends with him. After that, he didn't send any owls back.

Also, I had told Ivy about my crush on Scorpius, she was furious! She yelled at me for about an hour that he was my best mate, he was my brother and my feelings for him were wrong on so many levels. I told her that I didn't give a damn about what she or the others thought; that I was going to love him no matter what. We didn't talk for half a day but we made up at the end of that day.

So now, we shared my little secret.

We woke up on Sunday morning, took quick showers and headed to the kitchen.

"Morning girls," mum said smiling widely at us.

"Morning!" we sang back and took our seats on the breakfast table.

It was Sunday and I personally adored Sundays! Mum, dad and I didn't have to go to work! That meant sleeping more!

Dad and Hugo were already sitting, Hugo was scoffing French fries. Dad looked up from the Daily Prophet and smiled at us. "Hey girls."

"Hello ladies!" Hugo said through a mouthful and sprayed us with French fries.

"Idiot!" Ivy and I hissed in unison, wiping our faces.

Hugo swallowed and grinned at us sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Anyone we know dead?" I asked dad.

He shook his head. "There are some deaths but not anyone we know. There is also one arrest," he handed me the paper. "Here take a look."

I put the paper between Ivy and I and we began reading.

**DEATH EATER DRAMA**

**Carl Shunpike Arrested **

_Last night, Carl Shunpike (23) was arrested after his confession. It was rumored he had murdered the muggles, Joanne and Fredrick Martin, last February. He was captured but released again due the lack of evidence._

_A few days ago he was heard talking about the murder and also about some strange activities with Gwen Fennel (20) at a famous wizard pub The Three Broomsticks. He was captured again and this time he confessed his crime. Gwen Fennel was released when the Aurors understood that she had nothing to do with the murder._

_There have been rumors that the Death Eaters are reuniting, and stronger than before. The minister of magic, Wendell Drain, held a press conference and stated that there were no chances of the Death Eaters reuniting and it was all just rumors. He said that the Auror office was working 24/7 to stop these murders and find the killers. He assured that everything was under control and there was nothing to be scared of._

I looked at the photo that was under the story. For a moment I couldn't make out who this Gwen Fennel was but then my heart froze. Gwen Fennel was indeed the woman in the black dress, Martha, my attacker! And she hadn't been arrested; she was freely roaming the streets!

I frantically nudged Ivy. "It's her, the woman in the black dress!" I squeaked.

Ivy's eyes grew wide.

"Woman in the black dress," dad said. "Who is she?"

"Nobody!" Ivy and I squealed in unison.

Dad and mum were ready to attack us with questions but an owl had come to be our savior. "Oooh, OWL results!" mum said excitedly and took the three letters from the owl's leg. "This is for Ivy; this one is for Rose and this one…" she paused abruptly. "For Hugo," she finished scanning the letter warily.

I snatched my results from mum's hand and took a deep breath. "At the same time, on three," I said to Ivy.

She nodded. "One… Two… Three!"

I ripped the envelope and quickly began reading.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results **

_Pass Grades: _

_Outstanding (O) _

_Exceeds Expectations (E) _

_Acceptable (A) _

_Fail Grades: Poor (P) _

_Dreadful (D) _

_Troll (T) _

_Rose Nymphadora Weasley has achieved: _

_Astronomy: O _

_Care of Magical Creatures: D _

_Charms: O _

_Defense against the Dark Arts: O _

_Divination: O _

_Herbology: E _

_History of Magic: O _

_Potions: O _

_Transfiguration: O_

_ Ancient Runes: O_

_ Arithmancy: O_

My heart leapt with happiness. I had got nine outstandings! I was never the best in herbology and it was obvious that I was going to fail Care of Magical Creatures, other than those two, everything was outstanding!

I handed mum and dad the letter. After reading it dad grinned broadly and Mum squealed: "Oh Rosie, we're so proud of you!"

Ivy leapt up and started happy dancing. "I got seven Os three Es and only one P!" she screamed.

We hugged each other and jumped up and down. After our little ceremony we finally turned our attention to Hugo who was holding his letter as if it was an explosive and gaping at it.

"Hugo, honey, you're not expelled are you?" mum said in a quiet voice, scared of what she might hear.

Hugo shook his head and gingerly gave the letter to mum. Dad read it over mum's shoulder. After a moment, mum screamed: "Hugo I'm so proud of you!" and gave him a bone crushing hug.

Dad laughed happily. "That makes everyone in the family!"

"Care to explain dad?"

"Hugo's a prefect!" mum said letting Hugo go so he could breathe.

After the hugging-Hugo-and-screaming ceremony Ivy I ran to the Potter's house to give them the good news.

Aunt Ginny opened the door. "Oh, hello girls," she said awkwardly. "Come in."

We got inside the house. "Is everything ok Aunt Gin?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not really. Scorpius got a letter from his parents today, they fled the country!"

Both Ivy and I gasped.

Aunt Ginny nodded and continued. "They've gone to France, and they haven't given any explanation at all! They left Scorpius with a big amount of money and also the Malfoy Mansion."

"That explains why they let him stay here this summer," Ivy whispered.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"Upstairs, in Al's room. He's really devastated and angry so I think you should wait a little before he calms down.

We nodded and followed her to the kitchen where Lily, James and Uncle Harry were sitting. "Hello girls," Uncle Harry said with a sad smile.

We just smiled back at him and sat down on the table.

"Well, how are your OWL results?" Lily asked awkwardly.

"Pretty good, nine Os one E and one D," I answered back.

"McGonagall made me a prefect," Lily answered. "And James is the Head Boy this year."

"Nice," Ivy muttered.

There was an awkward and uncomfortable silence, I broke it. "Can't we just go see him?" I shouted.

Uncle Harry nodded. "Just be careful, he's furious."

Ivy and I ran up the stairs and got in front of Al's room. Ivy knocked it. "Lily, go away!" we heard Al yell.

"It's me, Ivy, you idiot!" Ivy yelled back.

The door opened and we got in. Scorpius was sitting on Al's bed, staring at a letter.

"Er –hello," I said rubbing my neck. Scorpius didn't look up. "Nice day today, eh?"

"Emotional range of a teaspoon!" Al hissed at me.

I stuck my tongue at him and sat next to Scorpius who still didn't look up.

"We'll be outside," Al mumbled, took Ivy's arm and closed the door.

"They left me," he finally whispered when Al and Ivy got out. "They left me with nothing but money and a stupid house. They didn't even ask if I wanted to come. They just left me like a hopeless orphan!"

"Scorpius, I'm sure they had their own reasons to do this. I'm sure they only did it because they had to. Why else would they leave you behind?"

"Tell me then!" he yelled. "Tell me why they left me!"

I didn't say anything for a moment but I finally spoke. "Times are getting hard Scorpius. These Death Eater rumors, these murders. Both your mum and dad had been branded as Death Eaters in their youth. I'm sure they're scared of getting arrested and leaving you alone."

He let out a humorless, cold laugh. "So they're not leaving me alone now? What would be the difference?"

"The difference is, you have the chance to visit them now. And I'm sure they won't stay there for long."

"Rose, they have bought a house there! They are not coming back; they're going to live there for now on!"

"So, do you want to go live with them?" I asked suddenly getting mad. "And leave your school behind, your education, your friends, and the people who love you?"

"I could go to Beauxbatons and–"

I leapt to my feet. "So you don't care about your friends? The people you will leave behind?"

"Rose, you know I don't mean that," he said wearily. "I just don't want to be apart from my parents, I already miss them. I don't want to be alone" I could see tears forming in his eyes. Wow, the school's obnoxious, self-serving, selfish, arrogant playboy actually had a sensitive side. This only made me love him even more.

I sat back next to him and hugged him. "You know you'll never be alone. We won't leave you alone. You will never have to go to that mansion by yourself. At Christmas and the summer holidays you will come here, to Diagon Alley, and spend your holidays with us, with me. There is only two years before we finish Hogwarts, then you'll get married and have a family. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you will never be alone!"

He smiled sadly. "Get married to whom?"

I smirked. "Until you're thirty, anyone you want. But if you're still a bachelor when you turn thirty, you have to marry me! Forgot our deal already?"

He grinned. "You, Rose Weasley, are an amazing person!"

"You don't have to boost my ego Scorp; I'm already willing to marry you at the age of thirty!"

We both laughed and I hugged him tighter, burying my face to his chest. I could feel his six-pack. I could smell his perfume. I could feel him grinning against my neck. I could stay like this for the rest of my life. But Scorpius ended that magical moment by pulling away. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"You are probably the only person that can make me laugh at a situation like this."

I didn't say anything, I just leant towards him. He did the same. Our faces got closer and closer until our lips were barely centimeters apart, our noses almost touching. This is the moment, this is the moment I have been waiting for all my life!

THIS IS SPARTA!

Whoa, Rose, get a grip and just kiss him!

I wouldn't do that if I were you!

Ahhhh! You again?

Yes, and I'm about to prevent a huge mistake!

Piss off!

When my bitchy internal voice shut up, I leaned closer to him. It was about to happen, we were about to kiss. It was going to be legend -wait for it- ary! Legendary!

Internal high pitched and shrill voice? Check! WHAT UUUP!

Ok, brace yourself Weasley, it's gonna be a bumpy ride.

Alright, on three.

One… Two… Thr–

"NO!"

The voice was neither mine nor Scorpius'. It belonged to my retarded best friend Ivy Conner who had come bursting in.

Both Scorpius and I jumped to our feet. I could feel my face burning, getting redder and redder every second.

"What she meant is," said Al following her inside. "Let's go to the ice cream parlor and celebrate our OWL results. She's a bit over excited," he added.

"Yes, yes!" Ivy said quickly, grabbing my hand. "Let's go outside!"

"Er, ok?" Scorpius said scanning Al and Ivy's faces. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yes we are," Al said firmly. "Now c'mon, I want to get some fresh air."

He grabbed Scorpius and led him out of the house. I stopped Ivy when we were outside. "What the hell, Ivy? What do you guys think you're doing?"

"Preventing a huge mistake," she whispered. "We were watching you through the key hole. Rose, you couldn't kiss him now, not when he's devastated. He didn't know what he was doing; it probably wouldn't mean anything to him."

I heard my heart shatter in to a bazillion pieces and spread around Diagon Alley. I smiled though. I smiled like I wasn't about to cry. "Oh, thanks for that then."

"I'm glad you understand," she said patting my arm. "Now c'mon, I want to celebrate my OWL Results!"

I nodded and followed her, but I stayed a little behind.

So she couldn't see me wiping a tear away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, that was the last summer chapter, next chapter they'll be goin' back to Hogwarts! **

**And, yay, more Barney Stinson quotes!**

**I hope you didn't find this chapter:**

**a) Boring**

**b) Short**

**c) Sappy**

**d) Pointless**

**e) All of the above**

**I had to do this chapter for character and story development; it was like a small step. Next chapter will be better though, and with lots of AVPM quotes!**

**Siriusly, if you haven't watched AVPM yet please watch it! (Notice the pun? Lol!) **

**Thank you for all those awesome review!**

**Stay cute! *wink***


	19. The Ugly Truth

** A/N: Ahhhh, sorry for the lack of update! This week I had loads of exams and quizzes, yesterday I had three; math, English and science! Today I had History and Greek but now I'm free baby! So, they're finally going back to Hogwarts! **

** I want to thank all of you amazing human beings for reading and reviewing. Needless to say, I love you people!**

_**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Ugly Truth<strong>

** _September_**

I am repeating this for the last time: Ivy Conner is utterly annoying in the mornings! Especially if it is the first day of school and she keeps yelling at you to wake you up…

"Wake up you idiot!" she screamed in my ear for the sixth time.

I groaned and rolled over, trying to continue my wonderful dream where Scorpius and I were actually kissing without being interrupted by a _certain_ retard! "Piss off Ivy!"

I heard her sigh. "Oh, come one Rosie! Wake up and suit up!"

"I will not 'suit up' for the first day of school!"

"It's a phrase, idiot," she snapped. "I mean; get your lazy arse off that bed, take a shower and get dressed!"

I responded with another groan and buried my head under my pillow.

"Have it your way," she hissed. "I'll just call Mrs. Weasley then!"

I jerked my head up and looked at her in horror. "You wouldn't!"

Her lips curled in an evil smile. "Oh yes I would!" she took a deep breath and got ready for shouting. "Mrs. Weeeeeaaaa–"

"Ok, I'm up!" I screamed jumping off my bed.

Ivy had already showered and gotten dressed. There was a huge triumphant smile playing on her lips. "Good choice Weasley, things wouldn't be pretty if I had called your mother."

I scowled and headed to the bathroom. I was already angry at Ivy for the event that had taken place a few weeks ago. She had ruined my 'almost' first kiss with Scorpius and had stated that I wouldn't mean anything to him… that bitch! However, I chose not to stay mad at her so I just ate my ice cream like nothing had happened.

I took a very quick shower (since Hugo was banging on the door) and got out. I ran back to my room before Hugo could start yelling too, dried my hair and plaited it, wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and finally got out.

Mum, dad and Ivy were sitting having a calm breakfast. For the first time, nobody was panicking; we were going to apparate to Kings Cross so there was no need to rush.

"Morning!" mum and dad said smiling widely.

"Morning!" I sang back and sat next to Ivy who was too busy texting.

"Are your parents coming today?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nah, I told them not to."

Hugo joined us in five minutes with a huge grin on his face. "I'm glad we're going back! I was sick of summer and this waiting around!"

Ivy nodded. "Man, it's September and I'm skipping this town! I can't wait to go back and have some fun!"

I frowned. "School's not all about fun and games you know."

Hugo rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to be so frumpy and a buzz-kill Rosie?"

"I'm not frumpy!" I yelled in denial.

Mum gave Hugo _'the look' _and Hugo gulped, leaning back.

The rest of our breakfast was rather peaceful and we finished it lazily. When it was time to go we all got our trunks and stood in the middle of the living room. "Are you ready?" dad asked us.

The three of us nervously nodded. Ivy and I grabbed my dad's hand while Hugo took mum's. And with a moment of a horrible sensation we were in front of the Scarlet train, between hundreds of wizards and witches. Everyone was saying goodbye to their family. We weren't as early as usual so the train was about to leave; Al and Scorpius were already in the train. We lifted up our trunks onto the train.

"The train will leave in a few minutes, I think you should go," mum said as her eyes began watering which made my eyes water.

"Oh, mum, don't cry!" I squeaked giving her a huge hug.

"Take care!" she said letting me go and turning to Hugo.

I turned to dad who had a sad smile on his lips. "Be careful Rosie, will ya?"

"Of course I will dad," I said. "Why would you even say that?"

He sighed and looked at his hands. "I've got a bad feeling about this Rosie; you two going back to school I mean."

"Dad, we already talked about this: there is no reason to be scared, this year will be just as boring as the other years!"

He pulled me to a hug and kissed my forehead. "Just be careful, ok pumpkin?"

I nodded and hugged him tighter, my eyes full with tears. Our father-daughter got interrupted when the scarlet train whistled. With a final goodbye kiss to my parents, we got on the train.

Finding Al and Scorpius was harder than we thought. They were in the last compartment we looked in. When they saw us they jumped to their feet and gave us hugs. I noticed that Al wasn't looking at Ivy like he used to. He wasn't looking at her like the love of her life but just a friend.

Deciding not to say anything, I sat next to Scorpius who put an arm around me. "How's my favorite girl!" he said beaming at me. "Wow, you've changed so much since I last saw you; you've gotten taller!"

I rolled my eyes yet smiled. "You saw me yesterday night, idiot!"

"How's James?" Ivy asked, trying to start a conversation but Al merely shrugged.

"Probably giving the instructions to the prefects," he said. "You know he's Head Boy, right?" he added looking at me.

I gasped in -fake- shock. "James, Head Boy? I never would of guessed. Wait a minute, I think he mentioned it!" I said.

"Once," Scorpius said.

"Or twice," I added.

"Maybe three times?" Scorpius said.

"Everyday."

"Every week."

"For the whole month!" Scorpius and I boomed in unison.

It was true; James had never shut up about being Head Boy and the quidditch team captain at the same time. Also he was excited because the heads shared a common room, so he would be sharing with Alice. And as if that wasn't enough, Lily and Hugo were mad prefects! They talked about that for the whole month! Even I wasn't _that_ annoying!

Yeah you were.

Shut up!..

Another thing; I had learned to live in peace with my bitch internal voice –not!

"Going back to Hogwarts," Al muttered under his breath. "I never thought I'd be so happy!"

"Yeah, it's gonna be totally awesome!" Scorpius said enthusiastically. "Kick some ass, sneak out of our dorm, have fun, stay up all–"

I groaned. "Why do you two have to be so thick? School is _not_ a place for fun it's for education!" I snapped. "I, for example, plan to study a lot!" I sang.

"That would be cool if you were actually hot!" Scorpius sang back; I slammed my book, which I just had gotten out of my bag, on his head.

He grimaced, rubbing his head. "Oi, Weasley, I was just joking!"

"I'm going to the bathroom," Ivy said in a small voice putting a stop to our bickering.

As soon as she left I turned to Al scanning him warily. "Ok, Al, what is going on?"

He raised his eyebrows. "What, what is going on?"

"Oh, don't give me any of that! Why are you acting like that to Ivy?"

"I'm not–"

"Do not lie, Albus Severus Potter!"

He sighed wearily. "Ok, do you wanna know the truth? I want to break up with her!"

Then, I did something stupid; I choked on my spit. Scorpius and Al thumped me on my back and I gasped, recovering. "You what?" I screamed.

He quickly put his hand over my mouth. "Be quiet, idiot!"

"B-but why?" I asked in a quieter voice.

"I j-just don't feel it anymore. I mean all we do is snog and have sex; I want more than that!"

"What more would you want?" Scorpius snorted.

"Is that the only reason Al?" I asked, afraid of the answer I would get. "Is there somebody else?"

Scorpius and Al exchanged nervous looks than Scorpius nodded. "Tell her," he muttered.

"Do you remember that Ravenclaw girl; the one that tutored me in Potions?"

"Y-yes, but that was like last May, before the OWLs! You've been cheating on her for months?"

He shook his head frantically. "No, no! I haven't been cheating on her but I just can't get Lucy out of my head!"

I paused for a second. Lucy? Wasn't that the nice Ravenclaw girl that always supported Gryffindor in quidditch when we were against Slytherin or Hufflepuff? Wasn't that the girl that was always nice to me? The girl that was always quieter than her friends, calmer? Yes, that was the girl! Lucy Smith, a Ravenclaw, was perhaps the prettiest nerd I had ever seen. Curly blonde hair, always tied in a ponytail; big brown eyes that brightened when the professors asked a question. She was my frienemy; we always competed to get the professors' attention but also supported each other and help each other out. That was the girl my best friend was in love with!

"I wanted to breakup with her after the Owls," he continued. "But when I learned that Ivy was going to spend the holidays with us –I just couldn't!

I just merely gaped at him for a moment, trying to digest the new news. I suddenly turned to Scorpius. "You knew this?" I hissed

"Well, I –er, yes."

"And you didn't tell me?" I screamed.

Scorpius looked at Al than back to me. "Rose, I couldn't tell you, it's against the _'Bro Code'_!" he said. "And of course I knew, I'm his best mate; we share things like this!"

I looked at Al. "When are you going to tell Ivy this?"

"Tell me what?" Ivy asked, entering the compartment.

"Nothing!" all three of us said in unison.

I saw Ivy hesitate but after a second she shrugged and sat back next to Al.

Something inside told me that this wasn't going to be a boring year like I expected.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Thankfully, the sorting was quicker than we expected and we had dug in the magical feast, filling our stomachs with literally everything we could find.

I had caught Lucy staring at Al a few times through dinner and I had noticed that Al was also looking at her every five minutes.

Apparently, Ivy had noticed this too. "Who are you looking at?" she asked scanning the Ravenclaw table.

"No one," Al muttered turning his gaze to his plate.

Ivy raised her eyebrows at me; I quickly dropped my gaze to my plate too. I had promised that I wouldn't say anything because Al would tell her the truth.

After a rather awkward and quiet dinner we went up to the common room where Al was getting ready to break up with Ivy. Scorpius and I took the two seats in front of the fireplace, as far from Al and Ivy as possible.

"I don't think I can watch this," I muttered staring at the fire.

"You didn't think they would go out for a long time and then get married, did you?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I just thought it would last longer."

Scorpius sighed. "You know, there isn't any chemistry between them Rose. It was a doomed relationship from the start. And to be honest, Lucy Smith is a great girl, and more appropriate for Al."

"What if their friendship get ruined?" I asked. "What if she gets mad at us–?"

My voice trailed off as I heard a very loud slapping sound and turned to Al and Ivy. Just as I thought, Ivy had slapped Al. Ivy looked at Al with pure loathing and turned to Scorpius and I. We gulped and leaned back but Ivy didn't come over to us and start shouting like I expected. Instead she let out a sob before she ran out of the common room.

Suddenly the common room went silent; everyone was looking at Al who looked very pale.

I hesitated to go after her but Scorpius grabbed my arm. "Don't," he whispered. "She's probably angry at you too, let her calm down first."

I nodded and leaned back, staring at the fire.  
>My best friend had just learned the awful truth and there was nothing I could do…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _PLEASE READ THIS PART BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT!_**

**Hey guys, I know it was a short chapter but I couldn't go any further, first I have to talk to you!**

**For quite some time now, Ivy started getting on my nerves and I started to hate her. She's like the anti-Rose; rich, spoiled and only cares about boys and clothes. And I couldn't understand why I made a girl like this Rose's best friend! So, I'm finishing her off. **

**I don't know how though, I need some help. Should I kill her? Should I let Nova kill her? So by the end of the year when Rose learns Nova killed Ivy she'll get really mad and end her friendship with Nova? **

**Or, should I let Ivy live and be the desperate, jealous bitch who doesn't have any friends?**

**To tell you the truth I like the first option better because killing her will be better for the story development. Rose will hate Lucy at first but then she'll become best friends with her.**

**However, I can't do this without your help. So tell me, what should I do to Ivy? Please don't leave a review just saying "Hey I liked the chapter" but also leave some ideas. **

**Please mates, I need your help!**

**P.S: Dear HIMYM fans, Robin is pregnant and I could dance and sing! Yaaaay! Lol!**

**Stay Cute! *wink***


	20. Guilty

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok, I honestly don't have the smallest idea how to express my feelings but I'll do my best: OH MY FREAKIN' GOD! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

** *cough* Sorry about that, I just got so excited to see so many reviews! I'm not going to say much now; I'll talk at the end of the chapter.**

** And I know, a fast update! But I didn't have any work to do today so I decided to do something useful! **

** _READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Guilty**

_**September 15th…**_

Guilt.

I felt nothing but guilt.

It was completely and absolutely my fault.

I hadn't gone after my best friend when she needed me.

I hadn't comforted her when she was crying.

I hadn't jinxed Al for breaking her heart.

I had just gone up to the girls' dormitory. I waited for her for hours but she didn't come; finally I gave up and slept.

A good friend would have noticed when her best friend didn't come back to the dormitory by morning.

I didn't even notice it when I was woke up by Professor McGonagall.

I didn't see that my best friend's bed was empty.

It was my fault.

I was guilty…

**xXxXx**

"Miss Weasley!" someone urgently whispered. "Miss Weasley!"

I groaned and turned in my bed. "Go away mum!"

"Miss Weasley!" the voice hissed. "Wake up this instant!"

When I opened my eyes I saw two beady eyes staring at me. "Professor!" I shrieked, sitting up. "I wouldn't want to be rude but what are you doing here?"

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 5 o'clock in the morning.

Professor McGonagall looked rather nervous; I had never seen her that way before. "Miss Weasley, it's rather imperative that you come with me."

"B-but why?"

She took a deep breath. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Finally, only one word came out from her mouth. "Murder."

The first thing that came to my mind was my family; mum, dad, Hugo. Then, my other bazillion relatives; Al, Lily, James, Fred, Molly, Vicky, Dom and so on… All of this passed through my mind in only one second. I almost instantly screamed, "Murder?"

That was enough to wake the whole dormitory up. The girls jumped out of there beds, wands pointed at me.

Lilac blinked when she saw Professor McGonagall. "Professor?" she said sleepily.

"Go back to your beds immediately!" Professor McGonagall shouted. The girls shrugged and went back to there beds.

I was still terrified. "Murder?" I asked again.

"Please, just get ready and follow me," she said.

I didn't bother to get dressed. I wore my cloak over my underwear, quickly washed my face and followed Professor McGonagall downstairs.

Only Al and Scorpius were in the common room, both looked terrified. "Care to explain now, Minnie?" Scorpius shouted.

"Follow me," she repeated. She was acting so out of character now. I had never seen Professor McGonagall like this before.

We did as we were told, we followed her outside. The three of us exchanged looks. We stilled hadn't noticed anyone's absence.

Professor McGonagall led us through to hall to the door of the hospital wing. In front of the hospital wing door, there were about fifteen aurors; two of them none other than my dad and Uncle Harry. Also, all the professors were there too. They were all talking in a hushed voice, checking out some papers.

"Dad?" Al asked uncertainly, not sure if he was dreaming or not.

Uncle Harry looked at Al, then me, then Scorpius and finally to Professor McGonagall. "You shouldn't have brought them here, Professor," he said wearily.

Professor McGonagall tilted her chin up. "It's their right to know, Potter."

"Excuse me but know what?" I yelled. "Will anybody explain who died or who–"

I didn't continue. I had understood exactly who had died. But it couldn't be, it was impossible. She had NOT died. She couldn't, SHE WOULDN'T!

"No," I whispered. "No." I stumbled back.

"Rosie, baby," dad said walking towards me.

Al and Scorpius still looked clueless.

"No," I whispered again as if saying that would change anything.

"Rose," Uncle Harry whispered. "Please calm down."

That's when I exploded. "CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Tears were spilling down my cheeks now.

"Dad?" Al asked again. "What's going–" then he stopped. It had hit him too; he had understood everything.

His eyes grew wide and he gaped at Uncle Harry. Scorpius looked at me and back to him, still clueless.

"Who did this?" Al asked, his eyes beginning to water.

Dad shook his head. "We don't know, the castle is secure, normally no one can get in with out permission."

"We think it's some one from the castle," Uncle Harry said.

"C-can w-we p-p-please s-see h-her?" I sobbed.

"See who?" Scorpius asked. "Rose why the hell are you crying, what's going–" he stopped abruptly. Finally he had understood too.

"No," dad said firmly. "No way, I'm not letting you kids in there!"

"Weasley, it is their right to see her!" Professor McGonagall shouted, her beady eyes glowing with fury.

"Ron, Professor McGonagall's right," Uncle Harry said in a small voice.

"P-p-please!" I sobbed. I knew everyone was watching me but I couldn't care less.

"Very well," dad said in a weary voice. "Follow me."

The three of us watched as he opened the door to the hospital wing. We watched as he went inside and uncertainly followed him inside.

Only three beds were occupied.

One was a familiar Ravenclaw boy, muggle-born, wide eyed; open mouthed and yes, dead.

One was Nova who was not dead but there was a long cut on his arm and on his cheek; Madam Gallard was taking care of him.

And one was my best friend, my sister, Ivy Conner.

Dead.

**xXxXx**

_What would you tell us if you woke up? _I thought, looking at the sky. _Would you tell us who killed you? Or didn't you see him, like Nova._

I wasn't crying anymore; there were no tears left in my eyes. I was sitting outside the castle, on a bench. I was staring at the September sun and I didn't care if it burned my eyes or not.

_Who killed you? _ I thought again.

"Rose," Al croaked appearing behind me with Scorpius and food in a napkin. "You have to eat, you missed lunch."

It was true Scorpius, Al and I hadn't gone to classes today. We and the Ravenclaw boy's friends were excused.

"I don't want to eat," I whispered, not looking at them.

Al sat next to me. "We heard Bainer being testified," he murmured. "He told the aurors that he tried to save Ivy and Harold Marge but he couldn't because the murderer cursed him."

I sighed. At least he tried; I should give him a kiss sometime.

"Pathetic," Scorpius snarled. "It's obvious that he's lying!"

"Lying?" I shouted. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean!"

"Well, it's obvious Rose! He killed the two of them and then he–"

"Idiot, he was also injured!"

"As if that proves anything!" he yelled. "Maybe he injured himself so no one would understand!"

I leapt to my feat in anger and poked him on the chest. "Look Malfoy, I don't give a damn about what you're going to say about Nova and I couldn't care less about what you think!" I screamed. "Just please give me a break, my best friend died only hours ago!"

And, yes, that was my breakdown. I started sobbing in his chest while he awkwardly stroked my hair. "It's gonna be alright," he whispered. "We'll get over this too."

Was it even possible? Could I get over my best friend's death? What would happen now? Would the ministry close down Hogwarts?

But the most important questions: Who was the killer and was he still among us?

**xXxXx**

_**Two Weeks Later, September 15th…**_

I walked to the girls' dormitory with Olivia, Lilac and Stella after a long and hard Monday. Potions with the Ravenclaws, History of Magic with Hufflepuffs, Transfiguration with the Slytherins and to top it all; quidditch practice…

I couldn't concentrate though, I couldn't understand anything. The whole school was a wreck actually. Everyone was shocked with the murder news; they were scared.

Nova was like a hero now; everyone was going to him so he would tell the story. As he told me; he hated his fame. I couldn't blame him; it must be horrible to keep telling that story. Whenever I heard the story I started hysterically crying. I was recovering now though, I didn't cry as much as I did.

We walked inside and everybody walk to their beds without a word.

I noticed an owl on my bed hooting happily at Holy Crap. I walked to my bed and saw it was Hermes, Teddy's owl. I took the letter from its leg and closed the curtains to my four-poster before I began reading.

_Dear Rosie,_

_I hope you're alright and feeling fine, I've missed you all so much and it's only been two weeks! I just can't wait for Christmas._

_How is everything going, how are your classes, I'm pretty sure they're great as always. How's Hugo, Al, James, Lily and the others?_

_Vic, Remus and I are alright, we've been dealing with Remmy's furry little problem! _

_Well, I just wanted to say that, as I've heard, the Conners have quit their jobs and sold their houses; they will be moving to America soon. I heard that they'll deny the existence of magic and act as if they never had a daughter. Your parents told me not to tell you this but I think it's your right to know._

_Please stay strong and take care._

_See you at Christmas,_

_-Teddy _

A sob escaped my lips but I covered my mouth with my hand so the girls wouldn't hear me. I had done nothing but cry at night and I didn't want the girls to hear me anymore.

So the Conners were gone? They had moved, they were acting like nothing had happened? This made me only want to cry harder.

I took my wand and burned the letter, watching it. Then I changed to my pajamas and lay down but I couldn't sleep.

There was a feeling inside me that didn't allow me to sleep:

Guilt.

I felt nothing but guilt.

It was completely and absolutely my fault.

I hadn't gone after my best friend when she needed me.

I hadn't comforted her when she was crying.

I hadn't jinxed Al for breaking her heart.

I had just gone up to the girls' dormitory. I waited for her for hours but she didn't come; finally I gave up and slept.

A good friend would have noticed when her best friend didn't come back to the dormitory by morning.

I didn't even notice it when I was woke up by Professor McGonagall.

I didn't see that my best friend's bed was empty.

It was my fault.

I was guilty…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so, I tried my best to make this an emotional and sad chapter but sadly I've got the emotional range of a teaspoon, so I may have not achieved my goal. But I hope you liked it, Ivy is actually gone!**

** Most of the reviews suggested that I kill Ivy so I did; I added a twist in the plot though. You'll understand in the following chapters, probably by the end of their sixth year.**

** I just want to thank you all for reviewing, and please do keep reviewing it makes me happy! I mean what more would I want? Oh, I know, I want Hermione Granger! And a rocket ship!**

** Anyway I would like to thank; amama123, 3rdemosewa, kat515, Jaisler, MagicLastsForever, RikkiChadwickIsAMermaid, Luli Cullen, hiimawkwaard(the 100th reviewer!), soawesome013, LunaLyraLongbottom, Necesisstas, nightshadeprincess567, , BlueNeutrino, KikyoxInuyasha4eva, Mrs. SiriusO Black(Yani), miZaru and all the other reviewers!**

** However, I will NOT be thanking Candyskull because I do NOT like flames OR being called 'thick'! Sorry for spoiling the HIMYM moment but there was no need to be so rude! And my story isn't just Humor; it's also friendship, romance, and adventure! Just please try to be politer! **

**HATERS GONNA DIE! ! !**

** *cough* Sorry about my little outburst.**

** Other than that I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be the traditional Halloween party chapter.**

**P.S: Have you listened to Harry Potter in 99 seconds? I can only say: That was the 99 seconds of my life! Or considering that I listened to it a hundred times; the best 9900 seconds of my life!**

** _READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!_**


	21. Stop Being Sad and Be Awesome Instead!

**A/N: Hey guys! I just want to thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, I love you guys! Thank you all for the amazing support to this story, I never thought it would come this far. I mean 22 chapters? Wow!**

** And I know it's a rather long chapter name but I think it's the best for this chapter!**

** Well, I'll do the talking in the end of the chapter so all I can say is: Hey guys! This is the 22nd chapter, the Halloween party chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it!**

** _READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**When You're Sad, Stop Being Sad and Be Awesome Instead!**

_**20**__**th**__** of October**_

I honestly can't Albus Severus Potter and I am related! I refuse to believe that we share genes or blood! If you want, I can list you reasons. However, I don't think neither of us have time so I'll tell you the most important reason: My cousin is an idiot!

I'm sure you're asking the reason, I'll tell you right away. We've been in the Three Broomsticks for half an hour and he stared at Lucy Smith the whole time! And yes, he was drooling.

I can't understand we he sees in that murderer anyway, she killed Ivy, didn't she? Ok, she _theoretically_ killed her, but it's obvious that most of it is her fault. I mean she seduced Al with her evil magic powers and Al broke up with Ivy. And yes, I believe Smith is using a love potion on Al. Actually, I've brewed dozens of potions for Al and he's still desperately in love with her. Man, that bitch must've brewed a strong potion!

Scorpius told me that maybe she isn't using a love potion and Al's really in love with her; I told him to shut his trap because he was talking rubbish and that it didn't make any sense.

So, now, the three of us were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, dateless and desperate, drinking butter beer while Al was gazing dreamily at that murderer/bitch/witch.

I snapped my fingers at him which made him jump. "Take a picture, it'll last longer!"

"Shut up," al mumbled as Scorpius smirked. "Haven't you got anyone to stare at or stalk?"

I paused. To tell you the truth, I had been stalking Scorpius for quite a time now. But at least I wasn't acting that obvious! "No, because I actually have a brain!"

Al ignored me completely and turned to Scorpius. "D'you think she'll agree to go to the party with me?"

Ah, yes, that dratted party! It was the only thing girls were talking about these days. Luckily, no one had asked me so I was gonna stay in the common room with my smaller cousins and read a book.

Scorpius grinned. "She might, but she'll probably dump butter beer on your head!"

Al crossed his arm and leaned back. "Ha ha, Scorpius, remind me to laugh at that one sometime."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. Have I mentioned he has beautiful eyes? Yeah, probably a thousand times. "Why don't you just ask her, idiot?"

"I'll asker her when you ask _her_!"

This conversation had gotten my attention. "Ask who?" I asked, looking pointedly at Scorpius.

"No one," He said firmly.

"Oh, ok." I muttered. I will commit suicide if he asks Lily again!

"So who are you going with?"

I shrugged. "No one, I'm not going."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I not going to dance my butt off right after my best friends death! Besides, nobody asked me yet. I wouldn't say yes though," I added.

"Fine, whatever."

There was a minute of silence, Scorpius broke it. "C'mon let's just leave, I'm bored."

Al and I nodded, getting up. Just as we headed to the door we heard a certain murderer/bitch/witch's voice. "Al, wait!"

The three of us spun around. Lucy Smith, the murderer/bitch/witch, was standing, slightly red in the face. "I, er, was going to," she stopped abruptly and turned to the table where her friends were sitting, grinning and waving at our direction. She took a deep breath. "?"

The three of us raised our eyebrows. "Come again?" Al asked.

"Would, you, like, to, go, to, the party, with me?" she asked, very slowly and turned to her friends' table who were nodding frantically at Al.

Al seemed out of words. He opened his mouth and stayed like that. Scorpius stomped on his foot and hissed, "Get a grip you retard,"

Al quickly recovered, trying to ignore the pain on his foot. "Yes, yes, I'd love to, yes, that's a great idea, yes, sure, yes!"

Lucy (a.k.a murderer/bitch/witch) looked at him skeptically. "Are you alright? You said 'yes' five times."

He quickly nodded. "Yes, um, yeah, so I'll see on the 31st?"

She nodded. "Yes, see you then." Then, she returned at her friends' table, her friends were squealing and laughing loudly.

We got out of the Three Broomsticks. Wait, did a _girl_ just ask a _boy_ out? And he said yes? I looked at Al disgustedly. "Albus, you dropped something."

He looked at the ground and around himself. "Huh, what did I drop?"

"Your dignity…"

**XxXxX**

**28th of October**

"Let me get this straight," Scorpius hissed. "Bainer asked you to the party and you said yes?"

I hesitated before answering. Al, Scorpius and I were in the library, finishing our potions homework. Telling them here was probably a good idea since they couldn't yell at me –only Scorpius would yell actually. "Er, yes."

"But you rejected me?"

"You didn't ask me!" I said in disbelief, getting redder and redder every second.

"I asked you if you were going to the party and you said no!"

"Well, er, yeah."

"But you're going with Bainer."

"Umm, yes."

"But you said no to me!"

"You didn't ask me!"

"I asked you if you were free, you said no!"

"Well, yes."

"But you said yes to Bainer."

"Uhh, yeah."

"And you said no to me!"

"You didn't ask me!"

"I asked you if you were–"

"Scorpius that's enough!" I yelled, cutting him off and received a death glare from Madam Hellene.

Al was watching as, leaned back and preferring not to interrupt.

"Fine," Scorpius mumbled. "Have fun with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Alright, fine, just have fun with your boyfriend."

"Scorpius shut up!" I hissed.

There was a peaceful moment of silence and I continued my essay on Moon Stones. It was only a matter of time before I was interrupted again. "Rose?"

"Yes, Scorpius?"

"Have fun with your boyfriend."

That was when I slammed my book on his head.

**XxXxX**

**31st of October**

"We're hopeless without Ivy!" Stella cried in depression. Her word made me feel sick inside.

Olivia was having trouble with her hair while Lilac almost poked my eye out while doing my make-up. It was true, we were hopeless without Ivy.

The girls kept telling me that this party was extremely important since most people ended up married with their dates to the party. Olivia was going with Jack Finnegan, her boyfriend for sixteen months. Lilac was going with the hot Ravenclaw, her boyfriend for eight months and Stella was going with Frank Longbottom, her boyfriend for three weeks.

And I? I was going with my close friend of fourteen months. And no, we were NOT ending up married!

We got ready in about an hour and by the end of that we were, well, presentable. We were not near good looking as last year but this year I don't suppose we looked that bad.

We went downstairs. Everybody above fourth year was ready and waiting for their dates. Hugo was going with Catherine, Alex with a cute Hufflepuff, Lily with a mega foxy Ravenclaw, Scorpius with a seventh year Ravenclaw, Fred with Bree, and James with Alice –honestly, I don't understand why Alice isn't pregnant yet, they have sex EVERY DAY! If I'm head girl and share a common room with my boyfriend, I will never ever have that much sex. Or any sex at all. Maybe I won't have a boyfriend.

You probably won't.

Shut up, bitchy internal voice.

I was accompanied to the great hall by Scorpius and Al since their dates were from different houses too. When we got to the entrance, I saw Nova, waiting for me.

He grinned and walked to me, pulling me to a hug, friendly hug. "Well, don't you look wonderful?"

I hit his arm playfully. "Don't lie, you jerk! I know I look like a mess!"

He chuckled. "Nah, not a mess. But I don't think your left and right eye's eyeliner is equal. Who did your make up again?"

I buried my face in my hands and groaned. "I am going to kill Lilac!"

He took my chin in his hand and tilted my face up. "There's no need for that, Rosie, you're always beautiful!"

I smirked. "Even if I look like a clown with my make-up?"

"Always," he said firmly.

"Will you move?" Scorpius yelled irritably at Nova. "You're blocking the way!"

"Oh, sorry," Nova said and we slid inside.

Like always, Professor Grace had done a marvelous job. The place was amazing and a very good band was playing; Phoenix Heart. There was a long table with not only snacks and wizard alcohol but also muggle alcoholic drinks too.

Al and Lucy Smith, murderer/bitch/witch, followed us inside. "This place is amazing!" Lucy said in a dazzled voice.

"I'll get us something to drink!" Al said. Strangely, he wasn't nervous like he used to be around Ivy. He looked happy and calm. Was he really in love with Lucy? Nah, can't be.

Al headed to the bar and Lucy was left alone with us. "I'll go help him," she said but before she could go, I caught her by the arm.

"Look Smith, if that's your real name, maybe you have seduced Al and maybe you won this round. But this is not over! I'm onto you and your evil games, Smith. So watch your moves!"

Her eyes grew wide with shock. "Rose, what are you saying? What evil games? Are you feeling alright?"

"How I'm feeling is none of your business, thank you very much!" I yelled and pulled Nova away from Lucy who looked astounded.

W got ourselves two bottles of Firewhiskey (We're big men now!) and found ourselves a spot, close to the stage where Phoenix Heart members were going crazy.

Nova smirked. "Ok, what was that about?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What was what about?"

"Well, what happened five minutes ago? Smith almost pissed her pants; also you were acting a bit crazy!"

I frowned. "I don't like Al's future wife, is that a crime?"

And after that we started laughing, drinking, more laughing, more drinking.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

I grinned. "I thought you'd never ask!"

I got up but stumbled back. "Too much Firewhiskey?" Nova asked with a smile.

I nodded. "Too much Firewhiskey."

He smiled, taking my waist. "Don't worry; I'll catch you if you fall."

"Actually, when I fall I'll already be on the ground so you can't catch me, so you'll have to –wait, I'm rambling aren't I?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Let's just dance."

And with that, we were dancing. We didn't stop for half and hour –we were interrupted by Scorpius. He tapped my shoulder. "Hey Rose, do you want to dance?"

I frowned, letting go of Nova. "Where you're date?"

He shrugged. "I think she's in the bathroom, throwing up."

"Well, as you see," I pointed at Nova, "my date is perfectly fine, and I'm busy."

"Oh, c'mon Weasley, one dance won't kill you! Besides I have to talk to you about Lucy and Al."

"We can talk tomorrow!" I snapped.

"Well I want to dance now!" He shouted impatiently and grabbed my arm. At this point, I could tell that he was drunk –I better brew some hangover potions for tomorrow!

"Hey, she said she didn't want to dance!" Nova yelled. "Leave her alone!"

Scorpius puffed his chest and stood straighter; looking much taller than Nova. "Make me!"

And everything happened too quickly. Nova punched Scorpius; Scorpius fell back and quickly recovered. I cast a shield charm between them before the fight got dangerous. (I had brought my wand this time, trail and error.)

Not many people had noticed since most were drunk. A few people stopped dancing to watch the soon-to-come tragedy.

"What do you two think you're doing?" I screamed at the two boys, they were ready to kill each other, wands drawn. Luckily, my shield charm was working fine. "Scorpius, you fool, put your wand away!"

Scorpius stopped sending hexes and jinxes at Nova and turned to me. "You are not mad at me for this are you? He started it!" He shouted.

"Well, you were the one who was acting like a jerk, you deserved it!" I shouted back.

Al and Lucy came over to us, trying to understand what was happening.

"Oh, so you think I deserved it?" He yelled in disbelief.

"Yes, I certainly do!"

Al touched Scorpius' arm. "What's going on?"

Both of us ignored him. "Fine then, take his side, abandon me!"

"I am not in the mood to handle your abandonment issues!"

"I don't have abandonment issues!" He said quickly, looking around if anyone had heard me.

Al, Lucy and Nova were just watching, preferring to stay out of this.

"Then why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"Because you're preferring him to me; the new kid to your best friend for a lifetime!"

"I do not prefer anyone to anyone!" I said defensively. "I'm not five years old; I don't pick favorites!"

"Yeah right! Then why do you always take his side in these kinds of events? Admit it Rose, you do pick favorites!"

That was enough. I was feeling drowsy, ill, tired and I did not need a fight like this to be the cherry on top. This fight was getting childish and stupid, and his last words were enough to make me explode. "Alright, I do pick favorites! And I'd prefer him any day to you and your huge ego! There I said it; I pick favorites and your not my pick!" The moment I said these, I wish I hadn't.

My words were below the belt, and the last things to say to an over-emotional bloke with abandonment issues.

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm glad your honest; your _only_ good trait!" and without another word he stalked out of the hall.

My _only _good trait was my honesty? That was really below the belt!

"Great job Rose," Al muttered and followed his best friend out.

Lucy looked at me and to Al who was leaving, gave me a sad smile, and went after Al so I was left here, with Nova, standing in the middle of the Hall. I'm glad nobody had noticed what just had happened.

I got ready to ran after Scorpius and apologize for maybe a million times but Nova caught my arm. "Don't," he said. "Don't go now. He's angry, let him calm down."

I pulled my arm free from him brusquely. "No! Last time I didn't go after one of my best friends to let her calm down, she died! And this time I am going after him!" I snapped. And the moment I did, I wish I hadn't.

But it was too late. Without another word I shot out of the hall.

Luckily, Scorpius and Al were in front of the staircase. I ran up to them. "Scorpius!"

He crossed his arms. "What do you want, Weasley?"

I frowned. "Since when do you call me Wea –never mind. Look, Scorpius I'm totally, completely, utterly and really sorry. You know I didn't mean any of those things I said!"

"Save your breath, Weasley, I don't care about what you're going to say."

I had the urge to punch him; I was really irritated by his childish behavior. (Ah, curse the Weasley hot-headedness genes!) "Scorpius will you stop acting like a girl!" I yelled.

"A girl?" he echoed. "How would you know how a girl acts, you're not even a girl!"

Ouch.

That hurt.

That was low, even for Scorpius.

That was below the belt!

That was practically a kick in the balls.

Except it can't be.

Because I don't have balls.

BECAUSE I AM A GIRL!

But before I could say anything, he went off to the common room. Al sighed. "You shouldn't have said those things, Rosie. You know how sensitive Scorpius is." And he went after him.

I groaned in depression and defeat, collapsed on the stairs and buried my face in my arms.

Could life get any crappier? Ivy had died months ago, Scorpius probably hated every cell in my body and I had snapped at Nova; he was probably mad at me too.

But then I remembered a piece of advice. I don't remember who said it but he must have been a great -and awesome- man.

_When you're sad, stop being sad and be awesome instead!_

True story…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_**When I get sad, I stop being sad, and be awesome instead... **_**Lol, that's my favorite Barney Quote! **

** Well folks, that was the end of the annual Halloween party chapter, next chapter we'll see Rose's desperate attempts to apologize to Scorp. And never forget, desperate times call for desperate measures! **

** Some of you maybe think that there is a lack of grief in the story. I'll explain why; I hate writing sad chapters! I'd rather write action, humor or teenage drama. Besides, I don't feel sorry for Ivy; I bet she's happier in fictional character heaven!**

** I also want to thank you guys for this amazing support! I can't express how grateful I am! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! **

** Reviews are preciousssss! (Get it? Get it? Huh, get it? Lord of the Ri– ahh, never mind…)**

** Also, there is something you should know; from now on I will be posting a new chapter every _Thursday _and _Sunday_! So be sure to check out for updates!**

** By the way, I think I might be falling in love with Jon Cozart! Oh, I'm hopeless!**

** P.S: I hope you guys don't mind my random talking at the end of every chapter. If so, tell me and I'll keep the Author's notes shorter!**

** Stay Cute! *wink***


	22. Desperate Measures

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday! We were out of town for the weekend with my parents and I came back last night when it was quite late!**

**I also want to say that I think I jinxed the reviews away! Honestly, the review amount has dropped dramatically which makes me sad. So please, if you read and like it, leave a review!**

** This chapter will mostly be a staircase-step chapter which will be for story development; hints of the plan of the Pureblood/Voldemort Nazi. **

** I'll be talking at the end of the chapter.**

** _READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures **

_**31**__**st**__** of November**_

A whole month.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had not been talking to me for a month.

A whole month, god damn it!

He had been ignoring me, not talking to me, not walking past me, not staying in the same room with me, not coming closer than a hundred meters, not breathing the same air with me and so on…

I had apologized a thousand times! I had tried everything for him to forgive me! I apologized sincerely, I apologized by shouting my apology in the Great Hall during lunch, I apologized by writing him a note, I apologized by writing him a ten-page letter, I apologized by singing my apology, I apologized by getting on my knees, I apologized by- well, you get my point… Nothing worked though.

Al was caught between a rock and a hard place; he was trying to hang out with both of us. His sad attempts to make Scorpius forgive me had all failed, and after three weeks he gave up, saying that he would succumb eventually. He didn't.

Our first Quidditch match with Hufflepuff was devastating and if it wasn't for Al, we would probably lose. Scorpius never passed me the Quaffle and naturally, we didn't score much. Thankfully, Al caught the snitch, saving us from a temper tantrum by James.

And if all that wasn't enough, he was snogging girls more than he ever had! Whenever I saw him, he was wrapped around a hot chick, usually older girls. And due my obsessive-crush-on-Scorpius-Malfoy syndrome, I was devastated! Crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was torture, so I didn't go there much. Honestly, Myrtle is particularly annoying when _you_ are the one who is crying and not her.

So, yeah, that was the abstract of my life, not so good these days as you see…

And I, the desperate loser, was spending a wonderful Sunday doing my History of Magic homework with Al, in the library. Our subject was now the Deathly Hallows, my favorite. We had talked about it before but for the first time, this year, we were getting into details.

"It's all your fault," Al said matter-of-factly. "You just can't shut your mouth, can you?"

I frowned but didn't say anything; I was used to Al's lectures.

"You just can't stop and think about what you're about to say!" he continued. "Would it kill you to think before you talk?"

"I was pissed off, I didn't know what I was saying," I mumbled.

"That's the problem, you can't say the first thing that comes to your mind, and you need to learn how to control yourself! You've been hurting Lucy too."

I crossed my arms. "Oh, so this is about your precious girlfriend!"

"Don't yell!" he snapped. "And she's not my girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "You've been hanging a lot with her lately."

He rubbed his neck. "Well, er, yeah. We've been hanging out; we've also been talking a lot too."

I raised my eyebrows. "So you guys haven't been making out?"

"Hell no! We've only been talking. And believe me, talking to her is amazing, I just get lost in her eyes and the way she talks… She's incredibly smart y'know; you should hang out with her too."

"Never!" I spat venomously.

He sighed. "Rosie, why can't you just apologize to her just like you've apologize been apologizing to Scorp? She's a really good girl if you get to know her!"

"D'you think a page is enough for Antioch Peverell's killer, the wand's thief?" I asked trying to change the subject. There was something he had to know: I WAS NEVER APOLOGIZING TO HER! 'Nuff said!

Al looked at his parchment and groaned. "You wrote a whole page for that bloke? I only wrote a paragraph, do you think Binns will accept it?"

I shrugged. "Dunno, but I think you should write more about him, that guy was amazing; it takes lots of courage to steal the Elder Wand."

He sighed. "Why do we even learn about this? I already know all about the Deathly Hallows, the important parts anyway: My extremely smart dad, note the sarcasm, rejected the Elder Wand and put it back to Dumbledore's grave, lost the Resurrection Stone, and we all know what happened to the Cloak of Invisibility," he said the last part with a wink and I couldn't help but smile.

No one knew what had happened to the Cloak of Invisibility except for the Weasley-Potter clan. Most people thought Uncle Harry had destroyed it when actually the Cloak of Invisibility was now Al's.

"No need for sarcasm, Uncle Harry did the smart and noble thing," I said matter-of-factly.

"But wouldn't it be cool to own all of the Hallows!" he said dreamily.

Sadly, that was almost impossible. My cousins, Hugo and I had searched all of the Forbidden Forest, hoping to find the Resurrection Stone. Sadly, 'accio shiny stone' spell didn't work and Fred's habit of yelling 'I found it!' and bringing us stupid stones had pissed us off. So, in time, we had given up searching for the stone. The Elder Wand was another matter. Dumbledore's tomb was protected by hundreds of curses, spells and booby traps; it would be rather stupid to try and get the wand. It wasn't worth the risk.

"The Death Eaters -or whatever we call them now- are dumber than I thought. If they got the Deathly Hallows, they could do whatever they wanted!" I said.

Al smirked. "Good plan Rosie; you should become a Voldemort Nazi!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Voldemort Nazi?"

"Well, y'know, the second World War, Adolf Hitler, Germans, Jewish…" he trailed of when he saw my expressionless face. "You honestly don't know these?" he snorted.

"Don't worry, I'll learn them by tonight," I said grumpily. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"I said that you would be a perfect Voldemort Nazi, also known as the new generation Death Eaters!"

"Mind if I join you two?" asked a familiar voice. I would have given anything for that voice to be Scorpius'; sadly it was Nova's who was holding three Chocolate Frogs.

Luckily, Nova hadn't been mad at me for snapping at him. He had forgiven me after one sincere apology, unlike _somebody._

"Yeah, sure," Al said taking the Chocolate Frog Nova was offering him. "We were doing our homework."

Nova sat next to me, handed me a Chocolate Frog and glanced at my parchment. "The Deathly Hallows, I came here to do that homework too."

"I just finished writing about the Elder Wand, I think Al's got lots to do though," I said glaring at Al. "Only a paragraph about Antioch's killer, honestly Albus?"

Al rolled his eyes. "Oh no, I think I'll have to re-write it!" he said in fake concern.

"By the way, I overheard Potter talking about the Nazis, what was that about?" Nova asked.

Al chuckled. "Oh, Rosie has a brilliant idea for the Voldemort Nazis, she thinks they should try to get the Hallows and gain wizard domination! I suggested her to become a Voldemort Nazi herself."

I smirked. "The Voldemort Nazis are stupider than I expected. Honestly, didn't they ever think of this?"

Nova frowned. "How do you know they're not thinking about it? Maybe they are already making plans to get them. Maybe they already got some of them. Let's say one of the brave Nazis went to Dumbledore's tomb and got the Elder Wand. Let's say one of them found the Stone in the depths of the forest. They probably didn't find the Cloak yet, though. No one knows what happened to it. Besides, you can't take over the wizard world by just having the Hallows. After finding the Hallows, you have to take control of the Ministry of Magic, one way or another; if needed, by using violence. Then, you have to take control of the magic schools, most importantly Hogwarts. Only then you can kill the muggle-born and instill muggle-born hatred to people." He said all these so fast that Al and I had trouble keeping up.

"How the hell do you know all these?" Al asked whose eyes were wide.

Nova smiled. "It's called strategy, Potter. Oh, also the Nazis need a good leader who can think forward, who can make reasonable plans and who is strategic, who can take risks, who actually likes his army rather than just using them, who doesn't mind pain, who is not scared of what is to come, who doesn't have mercy and can kill the love of his life if necessary and a leader who knows when to quit. It would be rather stupid to fight a losing battle."

I raised my eyebrows. "How on earth are they gonna find a leader like that? It's impossible!"

He chuckled. "I'm sure he exists, Rose…"

**XxXxX**

We spent the rest of our afternoon finishing our homework. It was almost dinner time by the time we had finished. Al had ended up really re-writing his essay. After we finished, the three of us walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

Scorpius was sitting with James, Fred and Alice. He glanced up at us and then quickly dropped his gaze back to James who was enthusiastically telling him something.

Nova departed for the Slytherin table and Al and I sat on the Gryffindor table, parallel to Scorpius.

"So you're hanging out with Bainer too?" Scorpius sneered at Al, completely ignoring me as always.

"We weren't hanging out; we were doing the History of Magic homework!" Al said quickly and defensively.

"Oh shit!" Scorpius said, his eyes growing wide. "I forgot all about the homework!"

"You were probably too bust shagging a girl, eh Scorpius?" I hissed.

And guess what he did? HE IGNORED ME! He just acted like I wasn't even there!

Ok, plan Y (act like a bitch and flame him until you get in a fight and eventually make up) is not working! Time for plan Z, my only hope.

And don't forget: Desperate times call for desperate measures!

**XxXxX**

** _1__st__ of December_**

I had been working on my plan Z for the whole night. I preferred to keep it as a secret and not tell anyone about it. They were going to hear about it eventually. I have to say, it wasn't exactly a _brilliant_ idea but it was the only plan left. If the plan went flawless, Scorpius would have to share a room with me for the whole week, every night and a week alone was enough to crack him.

That morning, after taking a shower, getting dressed and having breakfast the Gryffindors and the Slytherins walked to the potions class. Lilac, Stella and Olivia kept asking me why I was grinning. I was grinning because I was nervous and I usually laugh hysterically or grin when I'm nervous.

When we got to the potions classroom I quickly took the cauldron next to Scorpius and thank god, Professor Zabini came to class before Scorpius could protest.

"Morning class!" she yelled. "Today, there will be no talking because we are going to brew a potion. Anyone who talks will be receiving a T for his or her potion. We'll be brewing Amortentia. Don't smell it much, we don't want any lover boys in the class. Take what you need and begin; I'll check you're potions before class!"

And so the class began to brew Amortentia. It wasn't that hard for me. I was cutting everything neatly and putting them in the cauldron. Just as I had hoped, the class was quiet; no one was making the smallest sound. I knew this was my cue and my only hope. So I did something that I would probably regret in a few weeks.

"You bastard!" I scream at the top of my lungs, at Scorpius. Everyone jumped and most of them knocked their cauldrons down. Scorpius gasped and knocked his potion all over the ground. "You son of a bitch!" I screamed again.

"Weasley, what are you doing!" Zabini screamed, even louder than me.

I pointed at Scorpius. "He grabbed my arse Professor!"

And there was uproar of laughing, gasping and squealing.

"Weasley, watch your mouth!" Zabini yelled at me and turned to Scorpius. "Did you do such a thing, boy?" she yelled at Scorpius.

"I w-what, huh? N-no, w-what?" he stuttered. He didn't have an inkling of what was happening.

"All of you be quiet!" She roared at the class and turned back to us and started spluttering. "You two, my office, detention, for a whole week!"

Scorpius still looked astounded. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Professor Zabini. "You two, out of my classroom now!" she screamed. We both ran to the door before she hexed us. "And don't forget your detention!" she yelled after us.

I had never been kicked out of class before but there was a first for everything, eh?

We closed the door behind us and Scorpius instantly started yelling at me. "What the fuck was that about, Weasley!" he roared. "I didn't even touch you!"

I smiled calmly. "I know."

"Then why the hell did you-"

"Because you weren't listening to me so I came up with a solution. Now you have to spend a week with me in the classroom during detention. You'll have to talk to me!"

His expression softened. "You did all this just to talk to me?" he asked in a whispered.

I nodded, my eyes filling with tears. "Y-yes, you weren't talking t-to me and I h-had to find a way. Scorpius please forgive me!"

He frowned. "But all of those things you said, about picking favorites and-"

"Scorpius you know I didn't mean any of those things I said!" I cried. "I was angry and I got pissed off at you, y'know I'll never choose anyone over you!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Anyone, not even Hugo or Al or your cousins?"

I sighed. "They're family, that's different. But when it comes to friends, I'd never choose somebody over you, especially not a boy whom I've been friends for a year and a half!"

A smile appeared on his lips. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really. Now do you forgive me?"

He pulled me to a hug. "I do, but I'll get back at you for this Weasley. Y'know, play a dirty prank or something like that."

I laughed. "Do anything you want!"

He pulled himself back. "D'you know what really sucks."

I shook my head. "What?"

"We already made up but we still have a week of detention. Also, Hugo might hex me for 'grabbing your arse'!"

I laughed. "Yeah, that's a misunderstanding I'll have to clear out."

Scorpius and I walked to the common room to wait for the class to end. "At least we got out of Potions class!" Scorpius said, playing Pollyanna.

"You know, this fight knocked some sense into me. I think I have somebody else to apologize to."

He raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Lucy Smith, Al's future wife and the girl that will bear his children."

He chuckled. "Oh, her. Yeah, I think you should apologize to her too. Don't tell the professors she grabbed your arse, though. That would be plain awkward."

We both laughed and chatted until the classes ended. I was ever so glad that Scorpius and I were friends again; what would I do with out him?

Also, there was somebody else I owed an apology.

Who?

You, bitchy internal voice.

M-me?

Yes. I've been acting a little harsh towards you, I'm sorry!

Apology accepted!

So, do you want to start over, have a fresh start?

Yes, I would love that!

Cool! Hi, I'm Rose Weasley.

Hi, I'm bitchy internal voice. I will be inside your head bothering you for the rest of your life.

You're crazy.

Would you have me any other way?

I guess not…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey Guys! I really hope you liked the chapter! I have to start building up the story for chaos and I'm sure you've got some ides of what will happen eventually.**

**Oh, about the Deathly Hallows, in the books Harry put the Elder Wand where it belonged but in the film he broke it. I decided to go by the book. (Get the pun? Lol!) **

**Next chapter will be the Christmas chapter, yay! I have to say, the next chapters will be extremely important. Christmas will bring some romance between Rose and Scorpius and I'm not talking about just a small hug, if you know what I mean!**

**Also, in the following chapters, Order of the Phoenix will be reborn and some action will start! Anyways, enough spoilers!**

** _Oh, an important question:_ Do you like Rose's bitchy internal voice? I mean should she have a role in this story? Please answer and keep the reviews coming!**

** Stay Cute! *wink***


	23. It Was About Time

**A/N: Hey Guys! I hope y'all are alright! As I promised, I'm updating on Thursday. So, this is the Christmas chapter, yay! I actually intended to update the Christmas chapter on the real Christmas but I didn't want keep you guys waiting.**

** So, this chapter will be really significant for Rose and Scorpius' relationship, and it was about time too! This chapter will be rather light-hearted, cute and happy. The action and adventure will be starting next chapter!**

** _Enjoy, read and review please!_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**It Was About Time**

_**23**__**rd**__** of December**_

Just two days before Christmas!

And only one day before we're sent home!

Today, after breakfast we were going back to Diagon Alley for the Christmas holiday and we weren't coming back until the 2nd of January!

This Christmas was going to be extra special since it was our turn to host the Christmas Eve dinner. Every Weasley and Potter family took turns hosting it, last year we were at the Potters; this year it was our turn! Besides, Scorpius was joining us too! His Grandmother and Grandfather had invited him to spend the holiday with them. Scorpius had rejected them, stating that he would rather spend his time with us. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were furious of course, I can't say Scorpius minded them though.

And after packing, taking a shower and getting ready, we were finally out of the dormitory with the girls. Al and Scorpius were both waiting for me downstairs. Hugo and Alex were also there, waiting for Lily and Catherine. Oh, I never told you what happened between Hugo and Scorpius, did I? A flashback should do the job!

_Flashback to 1__st__ of December_

_ "You grabbed my sister's arse?" Hugo screamed at Scorpius, his wand was drawn and he was walking to him slowly._

_ "W-what? I-I, H-hugo, it's not what you t-think!" Scorpius stuttered, backing away slowly from Hugo._

_ "Now I'm gonna grab your arse!" Hugo roared and- _

Well, the rest is too disturbing to describe, I leave it to your sick minds to think what happened next. I can only say that I learned fourteen new hexes and twenty seven new swear words from Hugo that night…

I smiled at the two boys. "Morning guys!"

"Where were you?" Al asked impatiently. "If we miss the train I swear I'll kill you!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Relax mate, we've got a whole hour before the train leaves. I'm starving though, let's just go to breakfast!"

We followed Scorpius to the great hall for breakfast and took our seats next to James, Fred and Alice who were in a deep conversation about their final prank.

"It has to be special!" Alice said. "It's our last chance; we have to be sure we'll stay in people's minds!"

"Don't worry Ally, we _will_ stay in people's minds," Fred said firmly.

James nodded. "We still have to pull one final prank," James said firmly. "It must be good; we have to live up to our Uncle's reputation!"

Al sighed. "Guys, will you stop fidgeting, please! You're already the best, don't worry, we'll remember you!"

"Thanks bro!" James said, ruffling Al's hair. "And you'll be remembered as the scrawny little dork that everyone loved!"

Al raised his eyebrows. "Am I supposed to thank you or punch you?"

"So, where will your grandparents spend Christmas Eve?" I asked Scorpius as James, Fred and Alice got back to their conversation. Apparently, it was top secret and we couldn't listen.

He shrugged. "They said that they would be out with some friends." He paused, "Do you wanna go over to my place, after dinner at your house?" he asked. "The house will be empty; I doubt that my grandparents will go there. I just wanna spend some time over at that house too; I don't want to go alone, though." The question was for me and for me only.

"Thanks for the invitation!" Al said sarcastically.

Scorpius gave him a meaningful look and Al pursed his lips and nodded. Honestly, I love how guys can communicate without talking to each other!

I shrugged, trying to look casual and calm. "Yeah, sure."

He grinned broadly. "Excellent! Twinkle came last night and I told him to decorate the house, I hope he does well!"

Twinkle was the Malfoy family's house elf, she was rather nice! I had begged mum for days for us to get a house elf too, she had told me that we could buy one over her dead body. Talk about a psycho…

We finished breakfast and headed to the train station to board the train. Students were loading there trunks on the train or fighting to get inside and find a good compartment. I noticed that Lucy Smith was standing alone with her trunk in her hand. I guess my conscience kicked me because I walked over to her while Scorpius and Al loaded our trunks on the train.

"Er, hello Lucy!" I said smiling. "Where are your friends?"

"Oh, hi Rose!" she said, taken aback from my friendly behavior. (I had been acting rather rude to her lately.) "Most of my friends are staying at school for the holiday. I guess I'm left alone."

"You can sit with us!" I said suddenly, not believing what I had just said.

Apparently, neither had Lucy. She blinked at me twice. "A-are you sure?" she asked. "You haven't been very friendly towards me for the past –well, four months!"

I rubbed my neck, my cheeks burning up. "Look, Lucy, I know I've been acting like a total bitch lately. And I know you hate me. I just wanted to say –er, I'm sorry!"

She suddenly flashed a grin at me. "Apology accepted!" she sang happily. "Do you want to start over? Hi, I'm Lu-"

"Cy Smith," I finished for her. "My cousin's future wife and the woman that will bear his children!"

Her mouth took the shape of a perfect O and the raised both eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Never mind!" I said quickly. "I'm Rose Weasley!"

She chuckled. "You're crazy, you know that right?"

"Why do people keep saying that?" I asked, grinning at her toothily.

The two of us headed to the train when it gave a whistle and tried to find Scorpius and Al. When Al saw the two of us together, his mouth got the shape of a perfect o and he raised his eyebrows, –Honestly, it's weird how Lucy and Al's actions are very similar.

"Oh, Lucy, Hi!" Al said running a hand through his hair –that was something he had never done before he had met Lucy, usually James did that around Alice.

"Hey, Smith," Scorpius said and turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

I just smiled at him and took a seat next to him; Al scooted to make room for Lucy. And before we knew it, Al and Lucy were in a deep conversation about how Nargles had affected the Holy Harpies-Puddlemore United game last week, forgetting that Scorpius and I even existed.

We left them to their conversation and started a very important discussion with Scorpius ourselves: if it was possible to puke while standing on your head.

"Challenge accepted!" Scorpius said. "I will try to puke while standing on my head."

If Scorpius had taken a challenge, he would actually do it. I remember the time when he challenged himself to play chubby bunnies with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans; I can just say that it wasn't pretty…

**XxXxX**

** _24__th__ of December_**

"Rose Weasley, if I see you touching the cookies again, I'll cut your head off and mount it on the wall!" mum yelled, snatching my hand away from the Gingerbread man cookies' plate.

"Mu-um!" I groaned. "Can't I just have one?"

"You will have as many as you want tonight!" she snapped and turned over to finish the preparations for the Christmas dinner.

Well, that was mum; she always took these things too seriously. I had cleaned the house fifty times already until satisfying mum. I swear I could see my reflection on the floor now!

"Fine," I muttered and remembered that dad and Hugo were decorating the Christmas tree. "I'll go watch Hugo and dad, then!" and I ran out of the kitchen before she could tell me to clean the house –again!

That wasn't probably a good idea either. Dad had wrapped himself with decorative lights while trying to untangle them. Hugo was holding Christmas baubles to his eyes yelling, 'look dad, I'm a fruit fly!'

And after watching them for an hour, (an hour that I laughed my butt off) they finished decorating the tree. And I have to say, it was brilliant! The best we had ever had! The tree was dressed in glamorous Gryffindor colors; red and gold.

"Oh, it's amazing!" mum cried when she saw the tree.

"Our tree is better, though!" James had appeared with a _crack_ and was scanning the tree. "It still looks magnificent!" he added.

"James, why are you in our house again?" I asked with the politest tone I could muster.

"Oh, hello midget, I didn't see you there!" he said, ruffling my hair. Ok, it is not my fault that I'm one of the shortest in the Weasley-Potter family. "Mum sent me here, she's asking if there's any need for help."

"Oh, no dear, everything's under control," mum said, smiling at her godson. "Cookie, James?" she asked, reaching out the plate where the fresh Gingerbread man cookies were in.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Hugo and I shouted in unison. "You wouldn't give any to us before dinner!"

"That's because I'm the favorite child in the family!" James said, taking a cookie from the plate.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Rose, James, stop acting so childish!" Mum snapped.

"Yeah Rose, stop acting so childish!" James said, grinning. "Anyways, I have to go, toodles!" and with a _crack_, he was gone.

Mum rolled her eyes. "Boys never grow up."

I nodded. "Tell me about it!"

**XxXxX**

** _24__th__ of December, Christmas Eve_**

"I feel bloody awkward," Scorpius whispered, taking the chair next to mine.

The Weasley-Potter-Lupin-Bergés (Jean and Dom) clan, plus Scorpius, were sitting around the table, waiting for mum to bring the Turkey. Everything looked marvelous! Roast potatoes, Brussel sprouts, roast chestnuts, everything was perfect!

"What, why?" I whispered back.

"Well, this is kind of a tradition for you guys and I'm screwing it," he muttered. "Only family members were supposed to be here, I don't know why I even bother to come!"

"That's rubbish, you're a part of the family too, Scorpius!" I said.

Before Scorpius could answer, mum came back with the turkey that looked brilliant. There was an instant uproar of 'thanks Hermione', 'thanks Auntie Mione' and 'thanks mum'. There was only one that hanged in the air awkwardly and that was Scorpius saying, 'thanks Mrs. Weasley'.

There was an uncomfortable silence but mum quickly closed it. "Call me Hermione, dear," she said, smiling at Scorpius. "Or Aunt Hermione, whichever suits you best."

Scorpius gave a warm smile back at her. "I'd rather call you Aunt Hermione, Aunt Hermione!"

Everyone filled their plates, prayed, and dug in the delicious meal.

Uncle George asked the traditional question he asked every year. "What's your Christmas wishes and resolutions, guys?"

And everybody began saying their ideas.

"I want to get those scums in Azkaban!" dad piped up. "The Voldemort Nazis, I mean." 'Voldemort Nazis'. That definition was stuck with us, thanks to Al.

"I want my children to behave," Aunt Ginny said, looking pointedly at James, Al and Lily.

"Ditto," said Aunt Angelina, looking at Fred and Roxanne. Both grinned sheepishly at her.

"I want peace," Uncle Harry said and his hand automatically went up to his scar.

"I want a happy family life," mum said, looking lovingly at dad then at us.

"I want to be a prefect next year!" Lucy (Weasley) piped up.

"I want to be as legendary as my brother!" Roxanne said, looking up at Fred.

"I want to get a promotion," Uncle Percy said, mostly to himself.

"I want Louis to wash the dishes for once!" said Molly glaring at Louis, her room mate. Louis stuck his tongue out at her. (After graduating, Molly and Louis, who were always incredibly close, got an apartment together. Of course, sharing a house with the opposite sex, especially if he's family, was hard. Molly had gotten a job as a healer while Louis was working at Gringotts.)

"I want my little Remmy to stop suffering," Vic mumbled. Both Teddy and Victoire glanced at Remus who was happily eating.

"I want a little baby of my own," Dom said, Jean and Dom shared passionate looks.

"I want –no, I _need_ a boyfriend!" Lily said and the three Potter men raised their eyebrows at her.

"I want to confess her my love," Al whispered in a barely audible voice, Scorpius and I flashed him a grin.

"I want to be remembered at Hogwarts for a long, long time!" James said, his eyes sparkling.

"I want to get laid," Hugo whispered to Uncle George, for only him to hear. I was sitting next to him and I heard it too. Uncle George grinned broadly and winked at Hugo. I mimicked vomiting in my plate

"I want my little baby to hatch," Uncle Charlie said, reffering to the unborn dragon in Romania.

"I want to be part of this family," said Scorpius. Everyone except for dad smiled warmly at him.

"You _are_ a part of this family, Scorp!" Uncle Harry said, ignoring dad's scowls.

And finally, it was my turn. "I want-"

"Oh no, she wont stop talking now!" Hugo interrupted.

I made a face at him and began again. "I want," I paused, what _did_ I want? "I want absolutely nothing," I said after a pause. "I already have everything I want, my family and my friends!"

And there was an uproar of 'Aww', people smiling at me, ruffling my hair, raising their glasses at me…

"To family and friends, then!" Dad said, raising his Firewhiskey glass.

"To family and friends!" the table roared, everyone raised their glass.

I couldn't ask for anything more…

**XxXxX**

After finishing the long Christmas letter to Lucy, I tied it to Pegwig's leg.

It was almost midnight and everyone had left only half and hour ago. After cleaning the table everyone had went to their beds but I had stayed up to write a letter to Lucy.

I took Pegwig and walked to my window to send him. But when I opened my window, I saw a face grinning at me. I gasp and fell backwards, on my bum.

That grinning face broke into hysterical laughter. "Are you ok, Rosie?" he asked. Turns out, the voice was my mental friend Scorpius'.

I got up quickly and glared at him. "What are you doing in front of my window; how the hell did you get there?"

He chuckled. "Rosie, as you know, my birthday was on October. I'm of age now and I already passed my Apparition test; I Apparated here."

Oh, right." I mumbled. "So are we going?"

He nodded. "That's the only reason I'm standing on top of your house, may I come in?"

I pulled him inside and he twirled around my room. "Man, I love this place! Can I look in your knickers' drawer?"

I slapped his arm. "Of course not!"

He grabbed my hand. "Well, we should get going, then. Close your eyes."

I did as I was told and with and incredibly uncomfortable sensation, I was standing on the front porch of the Malfoy Mansion.

"Whoa, I forgot how big this place was!"

He grinned. "It is pretty huge, isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Show off."

He knocked on the door and the small house elf opened it. She squeaked in horror when she saw me. "Master Scorpius, Master Lucius and Master Draco will not be happy when they see her," she said looking worriedly at me.

"That's why they won't learn," Scorpius said in a mischievous voice. He led me to their (huge) living room. "Bring us wine, can you Twinkle?" he asked to Twinkle.

Twinkle nodded enthusiastically and dashed to the kitchen.

The living room was brilliantly decorated for Christmas. Scorpius turned on the radio and picked a nice and slow song. I sat on one of their (extremely comfortable) couches, Scorpius sat next to me. "Today was amazing," he said.

I nodded. "It was! You should join us more often!"

He smirked. "Are you sure your dad wants that?

"Ah, he'll get used to you someday!"

"I wish my parents were here," he muttered, staring at the fireplace.

I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Maybe they'll come home for Christmas next year?"

"I doubt that," he snorted.

"Well, you're always welcome to spend your holidays with us," I said and took his hand between my own.

He smiled down at me. "Thank Rose, you're amazing, you know that right?"

Twinkle came with the wines. "Here you go Miss!" she said while handing me my wine.

The taste was better than anything I had ever had. Better than butter bear, better than Firewhiskey. Soon the first glass was emptied and new glasses followed. We talked with Scorpius for a very long time; it was almost two in the morning. We talked about our Christmas memories and well, everything.

"I'm glad I met you," he said after Twinkle brought us new glasses of wine. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Rose."

I looked up at him. Had he really meant it? "Really?" I asked.

He didn't say anything; instead he used his lips for something other than speaking. Something that I never thought he would do. He cupped my face suddenly and kissed me. He actually kissed me.

Wait a second…

OH MY FUCKING GOD, HE KISSED ME! ! ! !

The first kiss was really quick and he pulled back after a second. I hadn't had enough though. I leaned to him and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me back, his tongue roaming freely in my mouth. I could taste the wine on his tongue and it only got me drunker. I don't know how long we kissed but when we were done, we were both breathless.

"Whoa, that felt good," he muttered smiling down at me.

I laughed. "And, it was about time…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH MY FUCKING GOD, THEY KISSED! ! ! ! Haha, I just had to do that! I'm just too happy they kissed! I had incredible fun while writing this chapter; I like these cute, light chapters.**

**Well, the real action will start by next chapter, and also more information on Scorpius and Rose's relationship. Let's just say that the story is just getting started!**

**I want to thank all of you amazing people for spending your time reading and reviewing, I love you peeps! **

**Oh, Dear HIMYM fans, have you watched the new episodes? I won't give any spoilers but I can say that I cried at the end!**

**By the way, you guys should really listen to this song, I absolutely loved it! And it gives inspiration while writing so you can listen to it while writing. It's called 'Gryffindor Rally Cry' and it's an amazing Harry Potter song. **

**So, go to google and just type it, I'm sure you'll find it!**

**WHO DO WE FIGHT FOR? **

**GRYFFINDOR!**

**THIS IS BATTLE, **

**THIS IS WAR!**

**Stay Cute! *wink***


	24. Not a Chapter! Sadly

—NO CHAPTER—


	25. Fiendflame

**A/N: Must… resist… urge… to… scream… *Crazy fan-girl scream* I'M BAAAAAACKK! Haha, I never thought this day would come! Damn, I missed my laptop! It's been over two months since I updated! It feels so good to touch the keyboard again! Anyway, how have you guys been while I was gone? My life was exceptionally BORING! **

** Anyway, we should get back to the story; I'll do the talking later! We left Scorpius and Rose snogging on the couch last chapter, didn't we? (God, the thought of the couple makes me grin like a mad-man!) Well, this chapter begins just an hour after the snogging session, in Rose's house. And the Weasley family wakes up to see a nasty surprise… **

** _PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Fiendflame**

** _24__th__ of December, 2.30 am._**

Fiendflame.

Not Fiendfyre. Nothing like Fiendfyre. Much deadlier, eviler, more unfair than Fiendfyre. Much sneakier, slyer, more cunning than Fiendfyre. Like I said, nothing like Fiendfyre.

2003. The year Fiendflame was invented. Anthony Birch was the one to invent the deadly curse. It was an accident really, he didn't intend any harm. He was simply trying out the Fiendfyre curse for _fun_. Couldn't manage it the first time. Or second. Or third. Finally, on his fourth try, he let out a curse but it was defiantly not Fiendfyre. Much deadlier, eviler, more unfair than Fiendfyre. Nothing like Fiendfyre. This 'new curse' killed _poor_ Anthony Birch (melted him into a pool of Anthony Birch juice actually) but his friend Zach Ross managed to escape the horrible fate Anthony. He lived to know how to cast this curse.

Right after Anthony Birch's death, the curse officially got into the list of unforgivable curses. The thing is, this curse is much deadlier, eviler, and more unfair than The Killing Curse, The Imperius Curse or The Cruciatus Curse. Not many people know how to cast Fiendflame, those who do, cast it for revenge…

The thing about Fiendflame is that it has no smell. Or smoke. There is no way to extinguish it. So, if you were sleeping while somebody casted this curse, you would not realize until it finally touched you. Then, it would be too late. That's how people use Fiendflame, while you're asleep. So you can't run. Like I said, much deadlier, eviler, and more unfair.

The first victim of Fiendflame was a young witch named Delilah Green. Delilah Green sure was a beauty (until she was melted of course) back in 2005. She would have stayed beautiful if she hadn't cheated on Zach Ross, her fiancé, a week before their wedding. Then, she wouldn't have been melted. Ross's trial didn't take long; he was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss almost immediately. Ross, feeling that he had to do something _good_ before he died, taught the curse to a few fellow ex-death eaters. The ones who were suspected to know the curse were sent to Azkaban. Only a few escaped.

The second victims of Fiendflame were the Malfoys, in 2006. It was almost funny how the four month old Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, who was only a fetus back then, saved his family's life with his first kick. Astoria Malfoy woke up in the middle of the night with that kick to find her house burning. The Malfoy Manor was completely burnt down and the family moved to the Malfoy Mansion. After that, all the suspects were thought to be either killed or in Azkaban. Apparently, they were not since in 2022 they attacked a place we know as… Well, MY HOUSE!

I like irony, all sorts of it. It somewhat teaches you respect. In this case, I was learning to respect my dad, who was always the last one to wake up in our house in emergencies. This time, ironically, he was the first one to wake up. Wake up to see our house burning. Dad told us he had woken up because he could feel something was wrong with his super-manly instincts.

Mum told us he had woken up to pee.

Mum was the second one to wake up, with dad's scream, then me, then Hugo. All four of us were thinking the same thing since we all reached for our wands and casted the first water related spell that came to our minds, 'aguamenti'. It didn't work of course. It only took me a moment to understand that this was the subject we had seen in third year. Fiendflame, much deadlier, eviler, more unfair than Fiendfyre.

The next thought that came to our minds was to grab a pair of shoes and run out the house like every sane person would do. Just as we got out I remembered something, _someone._

"Holy Crap!" I shrieked. "We forgot him inside!"

"Merlin's pants, Rose! Forget the freakin' cat!" Hugo yelled as he stumbled out.

I ignored him. Not caring if I was of age or not I yelled, "Accio Holy Cr–"

"Stop!" Hugo screamed. "Are you mad? Are you trying to summon all our neighbors' holy excretion? How many times have I told you to be specific?"

"Oh, right," I said quickly and then added, "Accio Holy Crap, the cat."

This was, again, not a very good idea since a cat/missile was shooting towards us with 90 mph. Good thing I managed to duck right in time and avoided being beheaded by a cat. After taking Holy Crap in my arms, I turned to the Potter house to see that it was also in flames. Without a second thought, I dashed towards the house but my dad was way ahead of me. Just as he arrived at the front porch, the door suddenly burst open and the Potters and Scorpius ran out.

"How did you wake up?" Dad asked in disbelief.

"I had to take a dump!" James exclaimed. "By the way, Albus, you owe me thirty galleons! Remember the bet we had nine years ago about if intestines could save lives? Mine just did!"

However Albus, like everybody else here, was too scared and shocked to care about James's bowels.

"It's not just us!" Aunt Ginny yelled, pointing a few blocks away, to the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes store, where Uncle George and his family lived.

"It's not just us," Uncle Harry muttered to himself as if he was trying to understand. "It's not just us!" he screamed this time. "Ron, our relatives, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Percy, Bill, their families, all of us!"

"Oh, bloody hell!" dad cried. "Harry, Hermione, and Ginny we have to split up and wake the other up before they get fried! James you take kids to the–"

"No! I'm of age, I'm coming and helping!"

Albus and Scorpius nodded. "We're of age too! We're coming, Rose can–"

"No!" I cried. "I'm coming too!"

"Rose!" mum hissed. "You can't even use magic outside of Hogwarts! You take Hugo and Lily to… to… Merlin's beard, Ron, where is she going to take them?"

"Malfoy Mansion!" Scorpius piped up. "They won't be expected their. It's the safest place for now. Do you have the key, Rose?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Wait, why should Rose have the key to your –never mind, we're losing time!" Dad said. "Harry you go to the burrow to get mum and dad. I'll go to George's house. Ginny, you go to Percy's house. Hermione to Bill and Fleur's. James to Molly and Louis! Albus to Dominique and Jean. Scorpius you apparate Rose, Hugo and Lily to the Mansion and go to Teddy and Victoire's house, understood?" Dad yelled frantically.

"Understood!" the team yelled and after that, everyone started apparating one by one.

Before I could resist, Scorpius grasped my arm, also Hugo and Lily's arms too, and with the horrible 'side-apparating' sensation and the hideous noise 'CRACK', we were standing a few meters away from the Malfoy Mansion.

"Damn," Scorpius muttered, "I intended to apparate you guys into the house. Never mind, Twinkle will open the door; just kick her if she starts ranting about how you shouldn't be here." When we crossed our arms and raised our eyebrows at him, he quickly added, "Or, just tell her nicely to shut up. Jesus, stop looking at me like I'm a homicide!" However, before we could answer, he continued talking. "You three! Go inside, lock the door, shut Twinkle up, open the television, make some tea, don't open the door to strangers, and try your best to stay alive while I'm gone, understood?"

Lily, Hugo and I nodded uncertainly.

This time, he turned to me, pointed his index finger at me and said, "And, we _still_ have to talk!" And without waiting for an answer, he was gone with a 'CRACK'.

Oh, bloody, bloody hell! So he hadn't forgotten about what had happened an hour ago! I was so sure that he would just let it go. See, after our snogging session with Scorpius, when my senses were coming back to me, I noticed what we had just done. I told him that I wasn't feeling well and I asked him to take me back to my house. When we arrived to my room, he told me that he wanted to talk. Realizing what he wanted to talk about, I 'accidentally on purpose' knocked over one of my slow globes and broke it. With the overwhelming fear of getting caught my dad, he had to flee. After he left, I was just so sure that he wouldn't bring up the subject again! What was he going to say anyway, "Rose, last night was a mistake, let's forget about it"? Well, Scorp, I already know that!

I was brought back to my senses when Hugo cleared his throat. "Well, are we going to stand here or are we going to go in?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh, right," I muttered and then headed to the Malfoy Mansion, Lily and Hugo followed.

After bracing myself for the screams of the small house-elf, I knocked on the door. Almost immediately the door flung open and we saw Twinkle waiting in front of the door, unlike I had expected, with a huge smile on her face. "Miss Rose!" she shrieked in delight. "You're back so early!"

Hugo and Lily turned to me with questioning faces. "You were here before?" Hugo asked.

Hoping that they couldn't see me blush in the dark, I said with a nervous laugh, "Of course not! She's probably mixing me up with one of Scorp's shags!"

"But–" Twinkle began.

I cut her off. "Can we come in, house-elf-who-I've-never-met-before?"

She nodded uncertainly, and moved aside for us to enter. Thank god, the mansion had been cleaned after us, so there was no sign of us being here. She welcomed us to the living room. I watched Hugo and Lily as they drooled over the flat screen television, the comfortable couches and many more luxurious items in the Malfoys' living room.

"Who knew the Malfoys would have so many muggle-made appliances!" Hugo said, scanning the Television and then the stereo.

I shrugged. "I suppose muggle-hatred comes to an end when luxury is involved for the Malfoys. Well, would you like some tea?"

"I'll make some!" Twinkle squeaked.

"Why don't Rose and I make the tea?" Lily asked. "We can also have a nice chat while we're at it," she added, giving me a pointed glare.

I nodded and followed Lily to the kitchen, leaving Hugo alone to drool of the Malfoys' furniture.

The Malfoys' kitchen was just as big as their living room. The kitchen was furnished with fancy-looking and probably expensive furniture. They didn't have a table in the kitchen like we did; they probably ate in a dining room which was just as fancy as the other rooms of the mansion.

When we entered the kitchen, Lily settled on top of one of the counters and started scanning my desperate attempts to find the tea pot, the tea cups and some tea. She eyed me warily as started checking cabinets one by one, neither one of us spoke. Finally, after spending seven and a half minutes (seven and a half minutes in which Lily just sat there, doing nothing), I found the tea pot and the tea cups. Deciding that I needed help finding the tea, I said, "Lils, I don't think I can find the tea, I'll just ask Twinkle if–"

"Aha!" Lily yelled, jumping off the counter while a huge smile off triumph spread across her face. "So you have been here before! I knew that you knew that house-elf! 'House-elf-who-I've-never-met-before', seriously Rosie?"

I begged my brain to come up with a witty comment, a good lie or a sarcastic response. Finally, I came up with my best retort ever! "Uhhh…"

*mental face palm*

Lily walked to one of the cupboards, took out some tea, prepared it and put the tea pot on the stove while saying, "Now, don't you try to lie! I've got Ginny Weasley's genes, don't you forget that!"

Giving up, I walked to the door and closed it behind us. I walked back to her and whispered, "Lily, can you keep a secret?"

"Oooh!" Lily exclaimed, "When someone starts the sentence with 'can you keep a secret', that means they've got some juicy gossip!"

I shook my head frantically. "Lily Luna Potter! You will not be sharing this 'piece of juicy gossip'! I forbid you. You will keep this to your self for the rest of your life, understood?"

She nodded and zipped her lips with an imaginary zipper. "My lips are sealed, fire away!"

I hesitated before responding but finally got the words out. "I was here before."

"I knew it!" Lily said, looking jubilant as ever.

"When I say I was here before… I mean I was here an hour ago…"

This had taken her by surprise. She stopped her victory dance suddenly and raised her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"I was here an hour ago," I repeated. "And… we didn't just sit and talk... Lily… err… we kissed."

I was expecting Lily to start screaming, behead me, bitch-slap me, punch me or any other violent technique that Lily would use. Instead, "Oh, I knew you two would het together!" She cried with delight, leaving me completely befuddled.

When I was able to speak again, I said, "Lily we're not together, we never will be. He's my damn best friend for Merlin's sake! Besides, aren't you mad? I mean, Scorpius was your old boyfriend."

Lily laughed. "Rose, do you honestly think that I would be mad for something like this? Been there, done that, I even got the freakin' t-shirt that said 'I've been dumped by a Malfoy'. Believe me when I say that I can't hold a grudge. My motto is, 'Forgive and Forget'!"

"I thought your motto was 'every Potter for themselves'?"

"That's my motto for when James, Al and I get in trouble and I have to sell them out," Lily replied. "Anyway, Rose, are you stupid?"

This spontaneous insult took me by surprise. "Huh? Of course not!"

"Then why are you saying that you can't be together with Scorpius Malfoy? Who cares if he's your best friend, screw the consequences! You like him, that's a bit obvious and clearly he likes you so–"

"He likes me?" I interrupted.

"Well, duh!" Lily said with a smirk. "The reason he broke up with me was because he liked you. I'm thinking the reason he went out with me was because he liked you too."

"I thought he broke up with you because he was bored?"

She shook her head. "He broke up with me using the exact tense: 'Lily, no offense but I love somebody else. Took me a while to figure it out, Albus figured it out for me actually. The point is, I think we should start seeing other people'." Lily said, mimicking his voice.

"Is that why you slapped him?" I asked.

"No, I slapped him when he told me he would miss me and my 'cute arse'."

When I finally recovered from my fit of laughter, the doorbell rang. Lily and I rushed to the door, Hugo had already opened it and he was greeting the whole family. After exchanging a few casual 'hello, how are you' and 'strange events eh?' phrases, we led them to the Malfoys' living room.

Even the Malfoys' huge living room wasn't big enough to fit my whole _dynasty._ Granma, Grandpa and the adults settled on the couches while the teens had to either stand up or sit on the ground. Everyone started telling what had happened to them with great enthusiasm. First, it was Uncle George and Aunt Roxanne sharing what happened to them in unison. Then, it was Vic and Teddy praising Scorpius and telling us how brave he was.

After Molly and Louis were done telling their story, the most significant question of the day was asked by dad. "So, what are we going to do?"

Everyone exchanged glances, not knowing how to respond. Scorpius was the first to talk. "You're all staying here of course. If you haven't got any place better to stay than the Mansion that is. We've got enough rooms for everybody. We can shrink and enlarge my and my parents' cloths so they can all fit you. Besides, you've all just been attacked by homicides; it's the best place for you to stay now."

"There is no way I'm staying here!" Dad began but Uncle Harry cut him off.

"Scorpius, son, we'd all love to stay here but we wouldn't want to give you any trouble. And what if your parents come–"

Scorpius let out a humorless laugh and tried to smile, it ended u looking more like a grimace. "Uncle Harry, I doubt that my parents will be returning any time soon, in fact, ever. And even if they do come, who cares?"

"Harry are you listening to me, I said–" dad couldn't finish his sentence when he was kicked by mum and received glares from Aunt Ginny, Aunt Angelina, Aunt Audrey, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill, Uncle George, Uncle Percy, Uncle Harry, Grandma and Grandpa.

"Why don't we have a further discussion in breakfast tomorrow morning?" Scorpius suggested. "In the meantime, why don't we have some tea?"

"Well, haven't you prepared any tea?" Grandma asked.

At that moment, the world stopped.

It was as if there was no one left in the world except for Lily and me. The sounds stopped and all Lily and I could hear was the beating of our hearts. "Oh," Lily said.

"Bloody," I continued.

"Hell," she finished.

"We forgot the tea on the stove!" we cried in unison.

We raced to the kitchen to find that the porcelain tea pot had literally exploded. The whole kitchen was covered with tea, sugar, milk and glass shards. With the sudden temptation to save ourselves, Lily and I yelled, pointing at each other, "It was her fault!"

The teenage Potters and Weasleys, Dom, Jean, Teddy, Victoire and Scorpius were roaring with laughter at the scene while the adults looked simply horrified. However, before mum and Aunt Ginny could hex our eyes out, Scorpius recovered from laughter and said, "Not to worry, mother hated that tea pot anyway, I think it was because Grandmother gave it to her as a gift. I'll clean this place in no time."

"Oh, Scorpius," mum squeaked. "I'm ever so sorry for my daughter and goddaughters idiocy, _they'll_ clean this place in no time!" With that, the Potter-Weasley-Lupin-Bergés dynasty left us (some of them still laughing) to clean the mess up.

Scorpius was the only one to stay. "I'll help you guys," he told us.

"You know what, I really don't like cleaning," Lily said. "So why don't you two clean this mess up _alone_ and I'll be outside, certainly not eavesdropping!"

After Lily left, Scorpius turned to me and raised one of his eyebrows. "What's with her?"

"She inhaled too much smoke from the fire," I said with a nervous laugh, internally swearing at Lily for leaving us alone. Then, I moved aside and made way for Scorpius. "Well, you're the one with magic. Clear the glass shards so I can start cleaning."

He nodded and while taking out his wand he said, "You know, we still have to talk."

"About what?" I asked with the most innocent, confused and Hufflepuffish tone I could muster as he cleared out the glass pieces.

He turned to me and crossed his arms. "Well, you know what. About what happened here, just about two hours ago?"

"What happened here two hours ago?" I asked still doing my best to act like a Hufflepuff but it was HARD! Merlin knows how hard it is for the Hufflepuffs to be so clueless all the time!

"Rose," he said dangerously. "Don't make me remind you what happened yesterday!"

"Remind me of what?" I asked. Now I was bypassing Hufflepuff and acting like a house-elf instead.

However, the Hufflepuff attitude was not working out for me since suddenly Scorpius was cupping my face and pressing his lips against mine. Well, the dirty and sticky kitchen wasn't the best place to have a second kiss but the kiss's impact on me and my mental health was still huge.

Bloody. Hell.

"Remind you of this," he said, pulling away from me. "Now do you remember?"

Apparently my brain was malfunctioning because instead of finding a witty comment, I just nodded stupidly.

*Second mental face palm*

He smiled. "Now that you finally remember, can we please have a proper conversation like adults, without you acting like a Hufflepuff? By the way, we really need to stop with the Hufflepuff jokes."

I shrugged. "I don't think the Hufflepuffs mind. They _can_ tolerate you to death. Anyway, fine, let's have a proper conversation. Just so you know, I totally agree with everything you're about to say."

"So you really like me and you want to go out with me?" Scorpius asked. "'Cause that was what I was planning to say."

*Third mental face palm*

"B-but, weren't y-you going t-to say that l-last night was a m-mistake?" I stuttered.

"What? Is that what you're thinking?" Scorpius said, frowning.

"Well, I'm agreeing on what you're thinking but I don't know what you're thinking so I don't know what I'm agreeing on. What _are _you thinking, again?"

He smiled at my confusion. "Look, Rose, I just want you to know that I don't just kiss girls for fun."

I leaned against the wall, crossed my arms, and raised my eyebrow. "Really, now?" I bantered.

"Alright, I _usually_ kiss girls for fun," he admitted. "But those last two kisses were different for me."

"Really, now?" I asked in a completely different tone from the one before.

He nodded wearily. "Yes, Rose, how many times do I have to tell you that I really like you?"

"Are you completely sure that you like me?" I asked. "Perhaps you're mistaking? Confusing me someone you really love?"

"Merlin, this is going to take longer than I expected," he muttered to himself. "Rose, love, why can't you just believe me when I say that I love you? Am I that unreliable? Wait, don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question!" he said when I opened my mouth to say yes. "I mean, I'm crushing my huge ego over here, confessing a girl my feelings, which isn't something I usually do, you know. Speaking of which, Weasley, where is _your_ huge ego?"

"It ran away, along with my sanity and ability to respond with witty retorts," I answered back. "And Scorpius, I'm not having trouble believing you because of the absence of my ego or because you're unreliable, which you are but that's not the point. I'm having trouble believing you because I'm quite sure that I'm not your type. Your type is blonde, tall and slim bimbos, not short and slightly chubby gingers. I mean, look at one of your girlfriends, Scorpius, and then look at me!"

"Well, what's wrong with you?" he asked. "Sure you're just a bit chubby and slightly short–"

"I'm 1.60."

"Alright, you're really short but that's not my point," he answered wearily. I'm sick and tired of those blonde bimbos and brunette sluts. I hate it when my girlfriends are taller than me and I'm not a big fan of those skeletons! Rose, you're blinded with inferiority complex and you can't see how damn beautiful you are! When it comes to studying and classes and all that stuff, you know how to show off and act superior, why can't you do that when it comes to appearances? Well, sure you have flaws like you're Mental, awkward, boring, crazy–"

"Is there a 'but' coming anytime soon, Scorpius?"

"Oh, yeah! And a pain in the butt!"

"Scorpius, you know how sharp and pointy knives can kill people?"

"Uh huh?" he said, trying to understand.

"Well, there's a drawer next to me that bears sharp and pointy knives. Please don't make me kill my best friend and get on with it!"

He smirked. "Yeah, I'm a bit off the point, aren't I? Let's take that from the top, shall we! Alright, you may be utterly awkward, boring when it comes to books and studying, I'm quite sure neither of us will argue about the _fact_ that you're mental, and yes, Rose, you're crazy because you just threatened me to slit my throat _but_ you're also so smart that you make me jealous, you've got the bravery of a Gryffindor, the brains of a Ravenclaw and the determination of a Slytherin, you're the only girl that can make me laugh when I'm feeling like shit, the only girl that makes me feel inferior and I actually respect that, you've got a ginourmous ego and again, I respect that. You're hair has such a weird shade of red that I want to observe it all day. You've got so many freckles that I want to stare at your face for hours and count your freckles. I love how stubborn and stupid you can be sometimes. I love the fact that I love the things about you that I'm not supposed to love like the fact that you're better than me. You amaze me, you dazzle me, I care about you, I _envy_ you, I love you! I and if you're still insisting on not believing me, I swear I'll–"

He didn't finish his sentence. He _couldn't_ finish his sentences to be precise since my arms were around his neck and my lips were pressed against his. He reacted with such enthusiasm that soon we both lost our balances on toppled on the wet and sticky floor.

It was quite a tragic scene, actually. A boy and a girl, in the dead of night, dressed in pajamas, lying on the dirty kitchen floor, snogging. I suppose it only happens in movies. The boy and the girl, fancily dressed, snogging while some soft music is playing in a romantic place. I'm not asking for that though. Today, I'm realizing that that stuff doesn't matter, what matters is who you're sharing a kiss with.

In my case, I couldn't think of anybody better to share a kiss with…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First off, I want to tell you guys that this is the longest chapter I've ever written! I've been working on this since Friday and I'm hoping to get lots and lots of review in exchange of lots and lots of love! **

** Sooo, did you guys miss me? *girly giggle* C'mon, I'm sure you missed me! Even I miss me sometimes! (Yes, I am a proud narcissist!) I can honestly say that I missed all of you so much! I missed the lovely reviews, and talking to people I've never actually met! I also missed writing too! That's why this chapter was so long, I couldn't stop myself! **

** Anyway, I'll update you on my life. It's quite boring actually. I've spent Valentine's Day alone andI only received chocolates from my friends. I'm planning on rebelling against the government to get Valentine's Day abolished! I've read The Hunger Games trilogy in the last three weeks, now I started reading Aragon, (Please no spoilers!). I also got a good part in our school play that we'll be performing in the end of this year. Well, those have been the highlights of my life in the past three months. I NEED TO GET A LIFE! One of my friends from school told me today that I'll end up getting married with some Turkish guy and have lots of babies. This is the same friend that called me a socially awkward penguin. Why am I friends with her again? I'll tell you that! **

** BECAUSE SHE GOT A FANFICTION ACCOUNT! She loves Harry Potter too and she joined a week ago. She doesn't have a story up yet but she's currently writing a love triangle between Sirius, Regulus and an OC. Her username is Honeybee911 so be sure to check it out!**

** Also, I'd like to remind you guys that I LURVE reviews!**

** One more thing: don't flame me about the Hufflepuff Jokes! I love the Hufflepuffs and I respect them! But c'mon, everybody knows that they're clueless and confused!**

** I'm not going to tell you to stay cute because you guys are always cute! *wink***


	26. Phoenix Rising

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so so so so sorry for the late update but I can explain! You see, a few weeks ago from the 22nd to the 27th I was in Rome and I didn't take my laptop with me. Even if I did take my laptop, I wouldn't have time to update. And after Rome I was a bit (ok, very) lazy. I was having writer's block and I've been studying a lot and *insert stupid excuse here*and so on…**

**Oh, I got quite a few feedbacks saying that people couldn't update because said that they had already updated. I figured the problem! Once upon a time I had a chapter seven which was an Author's Note. Just before posting the last chapter I deleted chapter seven. That's when went crazy! Now they think that both chapter 24 and chapter 25 are actually the same chapter. Hopefully, you'll be able to review this chapter without any problems! So, please review? ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix Rising<strong>

_**25th of December, Christmas Morning**_

"ALBUS, SCORPIUS, ROSE; THE MALFOY MANOR'S BURNING, GET YOUR LAZY ARSES OFF THOSE BEDS AND RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" James Sirius Potter's voiced boomed through Scorpius' bedroom.

Both the volume of his voice and the words he had just uttered were enough to wake us up, and make us fall off of our beds. Albus, Scorpius, Holy Crap and I woke up to a very clean, spotless, unharmed, and pretty big bedroom where James and Fred were standing, unable to breathe from their laughter. It took the three of us only a few seconds to realize that there was no trouble at all, except for my cousins of course!

Scorpius toppled back on the sofabed he was sleeping in and moaned, "Go fuck yourself, Potter."

This only made their laughter double. I cursed under my breath and slowly got up to see that Albus had already fallen asleep on the floor, his butt sticking out in a weird position and his arms spread out on the floor. Scorpius had pulled the sheets up to his head and was snoring loudly.

I turned to James and Fred. "Why, for Merlin's sake, did you do this?" I asked in agony.

"Couldn't sleep. Besides, it's Christmas morning! You weren't planning to sleep all day were you?" Fred exclaimed.

"I was planning to sleep until I was fully rested," I retorted. "What time is it anyway?"

"Seven am," James said.

I groaned. "Seven am? We've only slept for four hours, guys! Now Scorpius is going to be whining about how bags under his eyes make him look ugly! Well, it is impossible for Scorpius to look ugly, but still–" I abruptly stopped, noticing what I had just said. Apparently, so had James and Fred since they arched their eyebrows at me.

There was an awkward silenced that seemed interminable until James broke it. "Vaginas."

"What?" Fred and I asked, befuddled.

"Mum says that saying random sexual words is the best way to change awkward subjects!" James told us. "Anyway, since we're awake, why don't we wake the rest of the family up and prepare breakfast?"

"Waking the adults up might be a bad idea, let's just wake the cousins," Fred said.

"And then we'll prepare breakfast for them and they'll all think that I'm an angel because it was my idea!" James shouted happily. They headed to the door, James thrust his thumb over his shoulder and said, "Wake those two idiots up for us, will you Rose?" Then they closed the door and left.

I sighed and collapsed on Scorpius' bed. I sat on the bed for a few minutes, observing the room whilst trying to shake off my drowsiness. Scorpius' room, located on the third floor of the Malfoy Mansion, was just about the triple size of my old bedroom (which was now probably piles of ashes). There was a huge double bed in the middle of the room which Scorpius had given to me for the night. Scorpius and Albus had been sharing a sofabed, which was probably not a very good idea, hence, I had had to try and sleep while they were kicking each other and bickering through the night. Understanding that if I kept sitting on the bed, I would never shake off my sleep, I firmly got up and walked to the window and pulled the curtains. The bright sun shined through the window. Holy Crap hissed at the bright light and dodged under the bed. Albus made a similar hissing sound and screamed, "The sun, it burns!"

"Teenage boys and fat kittens, they will never change," I murmured to myself as I walked to Scorpius and Albus' sofabed. I nudged Albus, who was still hissing, with my foot and then leaned over to the figure that had sheets drawn over his face.

The figure caught me by surprise by snatching off the sheets, grasping my wrist and pulling me to him, making me fall on top of him. He planted a kiss on my lips and breathed, "Morning, Rosie,"

A wave of panic washed over me but I calmed down as I remembered that Al already knew everything. Apart from Lily, he was the only one who knew about this relationship. Scorpius and I had agreed to keep the relationship a secret until the right moment came to tell my parents. Of course, telling them about the relationship just after a tragedy like being attacked was not a very good idea. "Scorpius," I hissed. "Don't! If my brother or father sees us, I'll be beheaded and you'll be castrated!"

"Hey! Not fair! Why do you lose your head and I lose my penis?" he whined.

Albus got up and mumbled, "Because, for Rose, her head's the most important body part and for you, your penis is the most important body part. Now, stop this discussion before someone hears you two; I don't want to get in trouble for aiding and abetting!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Being a good nephew, I was supposed to snitch you two to Uncle Ron. But, being the good person that I am, I'm keeping the secret. This makes me just as guilty as you two! And, just for your information, I am not happy with this relationship!"

"Mate, you've been helping me pluck up the courage to ask her out for the past seven months!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"I never thought that she would actually agree to go out with you! Scorpius, you're going to be the number one officially hated bloke in this family! First my sister, now my cousin! Just a small heads up: you're going to be in trouble when the family learns! And please save the snogging, and other stuff that I'd rather not talk about, for when I'm not near the scene. Now, if you excuse me, I'll go and find James before he psychologically damages any of my younger cousins!" he finished his sentence and stalked out of the room.

"I think he doesn't like that we're dating," Scorpius told me.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I snapped. "What was your first clue?"

"Wow, you're rather bitchy this morning, are you on your period or what?" he retorted. Seeing my hurt expression, he sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Rosie. I'm just freaking about this whole thing. As if all this tension isn't enough, my best friend started acting like a jerk too! Also, no offense but your dad just creeps me out. He's proves that gingers really don't have any souls!"

"Scorpius, I'm a ginger."

"Pretty gingers do have souls! Not that I'm calling your dad ugly, he's pretty too! I think I just called your dad pretty. Also, your brother is a ginger too. I…souls…ginger…Vaginas!" he yelled out the last part.

"Scorpius, what are you saying?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mother always said that saying random sexual words is the best way to change awkward subjects!" Scorpius said.

"Scorp, keep talking and my fist will collide with that pretty face of yours. So let's just go downstairs before we get in trouble," I said, pulling him outside.

Scorpius and I tiptoed downstairs so we wouldn't wake the adults up. We entered the kitchen and saw that all of my cousins were there, preparing breakfast. Dom and Victoire were busy cooking some eggs and bacon while Teddy, Louis and Jean were playing with Remus. Fred and Roxanne were in front of the oven, waiting for the crumpets to cook. Molly and Lucy were setting up the table. Lily and Hugo were under the table, apparently hiding from James. The ladies were dressed in Astoria Malfoy's rich choice of clothing while the men were wearing either Draco Malfoy's or Scorpius' clothes. Everyone beamed at us and greeted us then went back to playfully doing their work.

Scorpius and I walked over to James who was standing in front of a tea pot, looking puzzled. When he saw us approaching, he said, "Morning, guys! Scorpius, I hope you don't mind us using your kitchen!"

Scorpius smiled. "Not at all, I'm glad someone's doing the work for me."

Then, James turned to me and exclaimed, "Merlin's balls, Rose, how do you make tea with this damn object!"

I rolled my eyes and took the tea pot. "James, what exactly are we all doing here?" I asked as I began to prepare the tea.

"We're preparing a Christmas morning breakfast!" he announced and then added, "It's a part of the James-Avoiding-The-Rage program."

"What's that?" Scorpius asked.

"James-Avoiding-The-Rage program is a program James started in the beginning of this year when he had officially decided that he was going to become a professional Quidditch player and not an Auror like his parents want him to be. Ever since the beginning of the year, he has been kissing up to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny so he would avoid their rage. Being the perfect angels we were, we agreed to help him with this task. For a fee, of course!" I told Scorpius, then added, "Speaking of which, what's in for us?"

"Nothing. It's Christmas morning, Rosie; you're doing this as charity work! Now, why don't you make the tea, Rose, and Scorpius, can you squeeze some orange, please? Oh, if anybody asks whose idea this was, you tell them that it was my idea and I'm a mature and smart angel that loves to help people and also can make very good decisions for his future!"

Scorpius and I exchanged glances before getting on with our work. About half an hour later the dining table looked magnificent. In return, the kitchen was a horrible mess. After quickly cleaning the kitchen, we started waiting for somebody to come in the dining room.

The first people to come were my parents, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Upon seeing the beautiful table, they gasped and simultaneously began talking. One by one the others came downstairs and started praising our work. However, it didn't take us long to understand that they weren't praising us, they were praising Scorpius!

"Oh my!" mum exclaimed. "First you open your house to house then you prepare us breakfast, how can we ever repay you Scorpius?" The others nodded in agreement.

Scorpius had an angelic smile on his lips but it was not hard to see the hidden evil smirk. "What can I say, Aunt Hermione, I just love making people smile!" James and the others gaped at him.

"You're like the child I never had!" said Aunt Ginny.

"Mother. You did have children. They're standing right in front of you," James said icily. "Now, can we please sit down and eat." He gave Scorpius an 'I'm going to murder you' glare and sat down. We did the same.

"Scorpius, what are you doing?" I whispered in his ear. "James is going to kill you!"

"I'm taking credit of your work, duh," he whispered back. "I'm starting my own Scorpius-Avoiding-The-Rage program. I'll need more sympathy than James when your family learns that we're dating!"

During breakfast, we talked about what we were going to do, if it was safe for the adults to go to work or for us to go back to Hogwarts. We noticed that now the wizard world thought that we were dead. Last night on the wizard cable and radio, they had announced that we were missing. By the end of our breakfast, we decided that we were going to stay at the mansion until everything was sorted out and until we found a new house. Just as Uncle Harry got up to send an owl to the ministry to tell them that we were alive and ask if it was safe to go outside, the door bell rang.

Everyone held their breath. We were unable to move. The room was so quiet that we could hear each other heart beats. Thousands of thoughts crossed my mind about who was in front of the door; hundreds of scenarios where the whole family would die. Finally, Uncle Harry took out his wand and walked out of the room. Immediately, the whole family did the same. As we got closer to the door, someone banged again. Shortly after, we heard someone say 'No luck, they're not here." The man's voice was ever so familiar… Neville Longbottom's voice! I was not the only one who had noticed this since Uncle Harry suddenly opened the door and cried 'Neville!"

Professor Neville, along with Professor McGonagall, was standing in front of the door. Upon seeing Uncle Harry, Professor Neville cried, "Harry!" and hugged him; he did the same with all of us. Surprisingly, Professor McGonagall was giving us bone-crushing hugs too. It wasn't long until we noticed that she was crying.

"We thought… you're all dead… looked everywhere… they've burnt the houses…" Professor McGonagall sobbed. She was shaky and pale, her beady eyes now red and puffy.

"Come inside," Scorpius said, escorting them to the living room.

Professor McGonagall settled down on one of the couches and continued her sobbing. Mum and Aunt Ginny sat next to her to comfort her. Uncle Neville started explaining everything, breath to breath.

"You're what the whole Wizarding World is talking about! They all think you're dead! But we knew you couldn't be, so we decided to look everywhere. Anywhere associated with the Potters or Weasleys has been burnt down, even the Privet Drive and Grimmauld Place! You're Cousin Dudley Dursley and his family was lucky to be out of town or else they would have been ashes! Just as we were about to give up I remembered this place and thought that maybe you could be here, good thing we checked!"

"We need to give the others information," Professor McGonagall said, lifting her head up.

"Who are the others?" Aunt Angelina queried.

"Thirty or more people who were brave enough to join the Order of the Phoenix," Professor Neville replied. This morning Professor McGonagall sent an owl to anyone who would be likely to join. There were more volunteers than we expected, just in an hour we had gotten over fifteen owls. Every single Gryffindor from our year agreed to join!" Uncle Neville said to mum, dad and Uncle Harry. "Lavender with her husband Michael Corner and daughter Lilac, Seamus with her wife and son Jack, Dean with his wife and son Danny, Padma with her husband and daughter and also her twin's family, Oliver Wood his wife and daughter Olivia, Professor Grace with her family, Not only Gryffindors either, Cho Chang with her family, Nick and Rena Goodwill and their twin daughters Jessica and Jennifer, Susan Bones with her husband Zacharias Smith and their daughter Lucy Smith–"

Albus cut him off. "Did you just say Lucy Smith, as in Lucy Smith the sixth year Ravenclaw?"

I knew most of the people he was talking about. As far as I was concerned, the Goodwill twins were Lucy's best friends.

"Yes, her," Professor Neville replied, clearly not seeing that Albus' cheeks were getting pinker by every second. "I was quite shocked when I heard Zacharias Smith had agreed to join. He was a real jerk back in our time, I always liked Susan though, she's a good friend of Hannah. Anyway, I think I should inform the new Order members that we found you; I think we have tons to talk about. You don't have an owl I suppose?" Professor Neville asked. We shook our heads. "Very well, I think I'll just go home and send an owl to everyone from there. I think I should also go and inform Frank and Alice that you're alright, Frank was quite distraught and Alice had been crying her eyes out," he said the last part to James and Fred.

"Longbottom, don't be late," Professor McGonagall said, Professor Neville nodded and left.

There was a short silence before Mum got up and said, "We should clean the breakfast table," Aunt Ginny, Aunt Angelina and Aunt Audrey followed her to the kitchen.

"Malfoy, you don't have any tea, I suppose?" Professor McGonagall asked Scorpius.

"I'll go get you a cup, professor," Scorpius said but Professor McGonagall got up too.

"I'll come with you, we should have a small chat," They walked towards the kitchen, Albus and I followed. "A private chat," Professor McGonagall said when she noticed that we were tagging along.

"It's alright Professor, I don't keep any secrets from them," said Scorpius.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall grumbled, clearly annoyed of our company.

We followed her to the kitchen; she closed the door behind us while I poured a cup of tea for everyone. We took our tea and then sat down. Professor McGonagall took a deep breath and began, "Mr. Malfoy, your parents are distraught, they've been–"

"Professor, if it's about my parents, I would like to clearly state that I am not interested in this conversation," Scorpius said bluntly.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Mr. Malfoy, this is not the time to act childish. They have been calling me ever single hour since the fire, they've also been sending me owls! Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy said that they were going to come here if they didn't get any information about you soon. It's clearly not a good idea for them to come back to England!"

"No, it's a brilliant idea!" Scorpius said sarcastically. "Why don't they just come? They'll have the opportunity to share a cell in Azkaban with their Death Eater friends if they're caught! What an honor that would be!"

"Malfoy, I know that you are upset about your parents leaving and your family history but all I'm asking from you is to call them or write a letter to them and tell them that you're alright!"

"No!"

Professor McGonagall gave Albus and me a 'help me' look. We just shook our head, pressuring Scorpius into writing a letter to his parents would be like setting off a bomb. Even Al and I couldn't do that. The only one who was talented at calming Scorpius down was Ivy. Whenever Scorpius was angry or frustrated about something, Ivy would calm him down and help him think straight. Neither Al nor I had this talent. Whenever the two of us tried to calm him down it would end in disaster.

Finally, she gave up and said. "Fine, I'll write the letter to your parents."

"Can I leave now?" Scorpius asked irritably.

"No, there is one more thing I'd like to talk about, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall replied, just as irritably.

Scorpius let out a frustrated huff. "I'm listening."

"I have also talked to Daphne Stinson, formerly known as Daphne Greengrass just after the–"

"You talked to Aunt Daphne!" Scorpius half-screamed. His expression was completely different now. A huge grin had replaced his scowl.

Professor McGonagall, clearly satisfied with the reaction she had gotten said, "Yes I have, Mr. Malfoy, just after the house fire was announced on radio and television. Believe me, she was frantic! She told me that she was going to take the first plane to England–"

"Wait, why does she need a plan? Where does she live now?" Scorpius asked, puzzled.

Albus interrupted, "Mate, you don't know where your aunt lives?"

"And also, who _is_ your aunt?" I asked. "I don't remember you telling us anything about her."

"Oh, that's a long story," Scorpius said, "I've never told you about her because mother had forbid me to talk about her. And, I don't know where she lives because I was six when I last saw her."

Al and I exchanged glances, trying to understand why on earth Astoria Malfoy would forbid her son to talk about her sister, and why Scorpius had last seen his aunt eleven years ago. "I'm quite confused, care to explain, Scorp?" Al asked.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Mr. Potter, this is a private family matter, I don't think Mr. Malfoy would be comfortable with telling you these–"

"My aunt was a muggle rights supporter, so she got blasted off the Greengrass family tree." Scorpius interrupted Professor McGonagall, making her flush. "Also, have I mentioned that she was madly in love with father and she was his ex-girlfriend, the reason mother hates her so much? But that's a long story, I don't know most of it, all I know is what I heard Grandmother tell a friend of hers when I was younger. I haven't seen her since she was disowned by the Greengrass family. When I was seven, I heard that she got married to a muggle, that's all I know."

There was a minute of silence. My mouth flung open at this story. I couldn't imagine a love triangle between Draco Malfoy and the Greengrass sisters, one an ex-Death Eater and one a muggle rights supporter.

Professor McGonagall broke the silence. "Mr. Malfoy, I think you would like to know that your aunt, along with her son and husband, will be arriving to the Malfoy Mansion soon."

"She had a son?" Scorpius half-screamed again.

"Indeed, his name is Edgar and he is ten years old, he's going to Hogwarts next year. Her husband's name is William and he is a cardiologist, he's really interested in magic, quite like Arthur Weasley."

"How do you know all this?" Scorpius asked.

Professor McGonagall chuckled. "Astoria and Daphne were one of my favorite students. I kept in touch with her, we regularly talk."

"How come you've never told me?"

"I didn't think it would be appropriate to bring up a subject that your mother had worked hard to end. She wouldn't be pleased to know that you knew so much about your aunt. Astoria is such a fine lady, although she is possessed by the green monster we know as jealousy. She is so attached to her husband and son that she was willing to forget her own sister."

Scorpius scowled. "Give me a break; mother is the last person to be a fine lady! She was a Death Eater, how can you like her and think that she's fine?"

"I don't judge people by the things they were forced to do, Mr. Malfoy. I believe that your mother was a part of the Death Eaters just because of her family and peer pressure."

"Why didn't she stand up to them like Aunt Daphne did then?"

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Daphne was always the braver one of the duo, such a shame Astoria couldn't do the same. Sometimes it hurts me to see you act so close minded, Mr. Malfoy. I wish you'd grow up and start seeing things thoroughly. Maybe then you'd be able to see that your rage towards your parents is in vain." With that, she glared at Scorpius and stalked out of the kitchen.

"She's right, you know," Albus said in a small voice, after a moment of silence.

Scorpius flushed with anger. His fists were clenched at his sides and he seemed to be having difficulties stopping himself from punching Albus. "I have every right to be angry at my parents," he hissed, suddenly turning to us and making us jump backwards. "There are so many reasons to be mad at them! For one thing, they've fled the country because they were too scared from the Aurors catching them and–"

"Scorpius, has it ever crossed your mind that maybe they're not hiding from the Aurors?" I asked. "I'd like to remind you that both the Greengrass family and the Malfoy family changed sides at the last moment. Don't you think that they might be hiding from these Nazis?"

Scorpius considered this for a moment and then replied, "Still, that's not an excuse for leaving me behind, I'm still right and I'm still mad!"

"Scorpius, you're not making any sense now!" I yelled. "You're just trying to act as if you're right but both of us know that you're not! I can't believe how immature you're acting!" I stopped myself from telling him to get over his abandonment issues because I knew that that would end in chaos.

Just as he was going to retort, the doorbell rang. Albus, Scorpius and I rushed to the door. Grandma had already opened it and about thirty or more people were standing outside. Most of them were familiar. I could see my house mates and class mates, Lilac, Stella, Olivia, Danny, Jack, Frank, Alice and many more fellow Gryffindors with their parents. I also saw a few Hufflepuffs, including Justin and Colin, our neighbors; and some Ravenclaws, including Cloe, Lucy, Jessica and Jennifer Goodwill, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, with their parents. I saw Professor Grace with her husband and her baby.

There was uproar and before we knew it, people were on top of us. Olivia, Lilac, Stella, Jack, Danny and Frank had literally jumped on Albus, Scorpius and I. Alice was sobbing and hugging James and Fred. Lucy hugged Albus and me and even gave Scorpius a brief hug. After a five-minute hugging and crying ceremony (which gave me an ego boost by reminding me that I was loved), we calmed everyone down and welcomed them to the living room. Even the capacious living room wasn't big enough to hold all of us in. The elder ones were settled down on the couches while the younger ones were either standing or were sitting on the floor.

Everyone was talking simultaneously. Some were saying that we weren't safe anymore while some said that we were all doomed, some were saying that we had to leave England while some were not talking at all but loudly sobbing. Everyone finally shut up when the ladies brought trays and trays of tea. In a few minutes the room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Uncle Harry interrupted the silence. "So, what do we do now?"

I groaned. He had set off a bomb. Again, everyone had started talking and the ladies resumed their sobbing. I heard Albus groan too and Scorpius palm his face.

"Please," I heard Uncle George yell, "please stop talking all in once for Merlin's sake!"

This shut everyone up. "Now," dad said, "has anyone got anything to say?" Everyone opened their mouths but dad stopped them. "Not all in once!"

Zacharias Smith raised his hand. "I don't think there is anything to fear right now. There is nothing to fight. I say we wait until this evil takes form of something we can actually fight, like the Death Eaters. These Nazis have no form yet; no one can judge them or send them to Azkaban because no one can prove that they are guilty. If we start a war or fight them we will be the ones guilty for attacking an innocent group. We need proof before we do something drastic. I say we wait."

"Waiting until the Nazis are something we can fight is a good idea but we cannot wait without any security." Aunt Luna said. "Merlin knows how long it will take the Ministry of Magic to find them guilty. Mind you, there are some Nazi supporters working for the Ministry. We need security."

"I doubt that they will dare to attack in daytime, while we are at work. Nights are what we should be prepared for." Mum said. We can go to work or outside while the sun is still up, but we should have protection at night."

"How about we go into half hiding?" Uncle Harry suggested. Everyone gave him questioning looks. "I mean, we can live our lives normally in the morning, but we go into hiding at night. We use the Fidelius Charm for our houses. No one can find our houses except for us and our friends. We will be safe in our houses as long as no one sells us out. Although, I highly doubt that anyone in here would do that. We cast the Fidelius Charm and the next day we all go to work like nothing happened."

Everyone considered the brilliant idea for a second and finally agreed.

"Wait, where are _we_ going to live?" I asked, referring to the Potter-Weasley-Lupin-Bergés dynasty.

"Here of course," Scorpius said. We all live here together. I also recommend we choose the Mansion as the Order of the Phoenix head quarters, it is the safest place."

Everyone agreed to this too.

"Who will be the secret keeper?" Lucy asked.

"We have one keeper for every house so if one sells us out, we still have the other houses safe," I suggested.

Again, everyone agreed.

It was time for choosing the secret keeper. Everyone chose the most unlikely person as a keeper, so the Nazis wouldn't suspect that person. So, the youngest member of every family was chosen as the keeper. As for the Potter-Weasley-Lupin-Bergés dynasty, it was a bit different. Professor McGonagall had recommended me as the secret keeper as I was _apparently_ "boring, random, ordinary and hard to remember". She said that I would never be suspected.

After picking the secret keepers, the adults began chatting. Eventually Scorpius got up and walked upstairs, Al and I followed him, and we went to Scorpius' room. We sat on the bed. There was an uncomfortable silence before I asked to Scorpius, "Are you mad?"

He hesitated before answering, "Yes," he finally admitted.

"At who?" Al asked. "Me? Rose? Professor McGonagall? Your parents?"

"Everyone. But mostly Ivy."

Albus and I were startled by this response. It took us a while to get a grip and ask, "Ivy? Why?"

"Because," Scorpius said through gritted teeth, sitting up straighter, "she is dead. The strongest girl I've ever met in my life is dead. She was the one of the few people I ever counted on. Last year I was freaked out when things started getting fucked up in the Wizarding World but Ivy was some kind of comfort. I knew that nothing bad would happen as long as that strong muggle-born lived. But guess what? She's dead! People I've been trusting are leaving one by one. First my parents, then Ivy, now who else? Just last night my two best friends and their family almost burned to death. I'm angry and I'm scared. I'm scared because I know that this will not end well. Soon, there will be chaos and I know that I'm going to lose more people I care about. I'm angry at my self for acting like a pussy and not being braver." He said all these very quickly, in the end he was breath to breath.

Just a few seconds after he finished, there was a knock on the door. I walked up and opened the door, surprisingly Lucy and the Goodwill twins were standing there. Lucy was smartly dressed as always, her blonde curls plaited, her liquid brown eyes just as warm as her smile. The twins were the very twins that had waved frantically at us when Lucy had asked Al to the Halloween party. The same twins that started sniggering and making Lucy blush whenever Albus passed by. They were still wearing the sweet smiles on their faces, faces that looked exactly the same. Even the tone of blue of their eyes was the same, even the tone of brown of their hair.

"May we come in?" Asked one of the twins, I was not sure which was which.

"Yeah, of course," I said, welcoming them inside.

Lucy smiled sadly at Al, Scorpius and me. "We kinda over-heard you're conversation a few minutes ago," she and the twins flashed sheepish smiles at us, Lucy sat next to Scorpius. "If it makes you feel any better Malfoy, the three of us are just as scared us you. Everyone here is just as scared. Harold Marge, the boy who died the same day as Ivy Conner, was one of my best friends. He was my comfort. When he died, I realized how serious this was getting. But it's a good thing that we're realizing it's not a game. It's a matter of life and death. And mark my words; this won't end without a war. We all know that we will lose something in that war; our family, our friends, maybe even our own lives. But our job isn't to whine over the ones that we have lost. Our job is to protect the ones who are still alive. That's why I'm joining the Order of the Phoenix. I know that some people will die, but I know that some people will live. I'm here to help more people live. My goal is what keeps me strong, my desire for helping people."

By the end of her monologue, all five of us were shocked. Her words were so powerful, yet ever so soothing. Without a second thought, I let out a sob and gave her a bone crushing hug. Then, I did the same for Jessica, Jennifer, Albus and Scorpius. I don't know why I did it; I suppose I got extremely emotional, the fact that I was on my period probably supported the case too. "Excuse me," I said, drying the tears on my face with my sleeve. "I'm hugging people I've never even met properly. I do stupid stuff when I get emotional"

One of the twins grinned broadly. "Darling, for most people, that's considered awkward. For us, it's completely and unquestionably normal. I'm Jess, by the way, Jessica Goodwill. The uglier one over there is Jen."

Jen rolled her eyes. "Don't believe her. If you happen to mix up who we are, remember that the smarter one is Jennifer, that's me, and the one who makes stupid comments and asks idiotic questions is Jess."

I chuckled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rose. If you ever happen to mix me up with my other bazillion ginger relatives remember that I'm the shortest one and the one with hair that's alive and eats cats."

Lucy smiled. "You're hairs not that bad! Well… it is but I'm not going to insult my new friend. We have to officially be friends for twenty four hours for me to insult you."

"I'm Scorpius," Scorpius introduced himself. "You probably won't mix me up with anyone because I'm the only boy with the Adonis-like beauty,"

"You're also the only Narcissist," Jess (I think) snorted.

"And the only self-proclaimed Greek God," Jen (think) added.

Scorpius made a face. "I don't think I like these people," he told Albus and me.

Al opened his mouth to introduce himself but either Jess or Jen (I was having major problems with the two girls) stopped him. "You don't have to speak; we already know who you are. You're the boy that has green eyes that change shade according to your mood. You're the boy who has hair so black and shiny that Lucy can see her appearance from it and blah blah blah."

I wasn't quite sure if I was imagining it or if Lucy was really blushing. I was positive that Al was blushing though, right now he had bypassed the color red and he was maroon. Jen, Jess, Scorpius and I exchanged smirks as Albus and Lucy mutually blushed. Scorpius, being the good friend he is, decided to help Albus by saying, "I'm bored here, let's go downstairs, besides, I think Aunt Daphne and her family will come soon."

The twins nodded and got up. "We should be going soon. We have to get back to our house and cast the charm, I still can't believe I'm the secret keeper!" said Jess (or Jen).

The twins got out, Albus and Lucy followed them downstairs. Scorpius and I walked slower, keeping distance between the group and us.

"Nothing will ever be the same anymore, will it?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nope, nothing." Then he added, "I thought about Smith's words and I think I agree with her. My goal and my desire to help people should keep me strong. I should have a good reason to fight."

I reached up and kissed him softly. "Just remember that you won't be fighting alone."

None of us were fighting alone, we had each other, we were strong together. We were harder, better, faster, stronger now.

The phoenix was rising.

Now the Nazis had something to fear…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow… Loooong chapter! I was originally going to introduce Daphne Greengrass in this chapter but it was already too long and frankly I was too tired to keep writing. I'm sooooo sorry for the one month delay but like I said, I was lazy to write and I could never make time. I've been studying a lot lately! But, good news: I got 95% on my math exam for the trimester! As long as I get good grades, I will be able to write. I won't be update as fast though. I noticed that every chapter was getting longer and longer, this chapter was 10 pages on Microsoft Word! :P **

**So, I briefly introduced the Goodwill twins, believe me, Lucy, Jen and Jess will have a big role in the story. Also, next chapter we will meet Daphne's son (who annoys the crap out of Scorpius) and Daphne's husband (who annoys the whole wizard and witch lot with his nonstop questions about magic) and also Daphne! I've got big plans for her and Astoria too! **

**Ah enough spoilers, I should just leave you to review. But before you review (I know you will because you are a good person), can you answer my question? Is there any male Harry Potter fanfiction writers? If so, I'd like a phone number and a house address, I'm planning to get married with that guy! :D Seriously though, I've never seen a male writing fanfiction! I love y'all!**

**Stay cute! *wink***


	27. The Arrival of the Guests

**A/N: Hullo! Alright, before I get pelted with tomatoes, let me tell you that I'm VERY VERY VERY sorry for not updating in AGES! I know it's been months! I'm sorry for my disappearance without any warnings.  
>You see, I've had such a huge writer's block that I was unable to write a single sentence! You know those times when you've got the whole story plot in your head but you just can't write it down? I was living those moments. But then I tried a different method. Usually, in my head, I see the story as a movie and then write it down. But this time I tried thinking about it as a story, rather than a movie. So instead of <em>seeing<em> Scorpius kiss Rose, I was _thinking _"Scorpius bent down and kissed Rose". And that surprisingly helped a lot! **

**Enough with the chit-chat, I'll continue at the end. Enjoy the awesome story and don't forget to review! (I know it sounds stupid to beg for reviews but more reviews attract more readers and more readers reading my story make me happy :) Don't you want to make me happy? :3)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Arrival of the Guests<strong>

**26th of December**

Scorpius was pacing up and down in the ostentatious living room, making everyone who was watching him dizzy. He'd been doing this since yesterday night and my cousins and I were growing very tired of it.

"What time is it?" he asked in a worried tone, suddenly halting.

"Exactly two minutes and seventeen seconds have passed since you last asked," Lily answered wearily. "So do the math. But I think you must be tired after all that pacing; so let me do it for you. It is thirty two past fucking twelve, Scorpius."

This caused laughter in the room but Scorpius didn't seem amused at all. He glared at Lily and continued his pacing. You see, he'd been like this since yesterday because his aunt and her family were supposed to arrive yesterday but their flight was cancelled and they were going to be late. Scorpius was frantic when he had first heard of this; thinking it was a conspiracy to assassinate his aunt and her family. Of course, this was extremely unlikely. There was a snowstorm yesterday in Calais, France, where Daphne Stinson and her family lived, and the plane was unable to take off. Professor McGonagall had informed us that they'd be arriving today, in the afternoon. Explaining all this to Scorpius was like trying to get James to wear a purity ring: impossible.

I tried to continue with my book (Fascinating Herbs and How to Use Them) but every time Scorpius passed me the pages would change with the wind he was causing. Finally I gave up, set my book aside, and began watching Scorpius.

It was a chilly December day in Wiltshire, England, where the Mansion was located. It was quite a boring day too. We all had woken up early in the morning to send our parents off to work. We were now trying the "half-hiding" plan. We'd already cast the Fidelius Charm and I was the official secret keeper of the Malfoy Mansion. (Oh, what an honor).

After having our breakfast with the delicious (yes, sarcasm) crumpets Hagrid brought us, we had sent the grown ups to work. Hagrid hung out with us a bit longer before leaving to finish the work he had with Professor Longbottom. With sudden clarity, we'd noticed that it was bloody eight o'clock in the morning and we were already awake.

The first few hours in the Mansion were pleasant. Everyone had busied themselves with the endless items and rooms the Mansion had, including the large library, a game room with many muggle video games, the large back yard which was perfect to play Quidditch and many more. It was, however, difficult to please a large group of teenagers and we'd become bored very easily. That was why we were all huddled up in the large living room. Hugo and Lucy were playing chess but didn't seem to pay attention to it. James and Fred, who were sitting at the opposite sides of the room, were continuously passing each other a tennis ball. Lily and Molly were both immersed in their books. Others were quietly chatting. The TV was on and there was a muggle reality show going on, but the TV was muted and no one was paying any attention to it. And Scorpius was busy annoying us.

"When will they come?" Scorpius fretted.

"Hold your horses, Malfoy. They'll be here soon," James answered apathetically, catching the ball Fred had just thrown him.

"Did I mention I haven't seen her for six years?"

"How tragic."

"Did I mention she's hot?"

After that, James kept asking what time it was every five seconds.

For ten minutes or so I watching Scorpius walk from one wall to the other. I was almost hypnotized and didn't feel Albus lie down and put his head on my lap until I felt my trousers getting wet.

"Al! You're getting me wet!" I shrieked.

Albus, who just got out of the shower, smirked and said, "That's what she said,"

For a brief moment Albus and Scorpius grinned at each other, after Al's little joke, then Scorpius continued pacing like a madman. I jumped off the couch, making Al's head fall on the couch with a light thud. "Can't you just dry your hair with a bloody dryer?" I grumbled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Rose, everybody knows you can't dry your hair with that machine! It makes your hair bushy and lifeless. And don't even get me started on a drying spell. It's the same effect as burning your hair of with a lighter!"

We all stared at Albus after his very metrosexual statement about hair care. If it wasn't for his obvious and obsessive crush on Lucy, and previous relationship with many other girls, we would've thought he was gay. Not that anything's wrong with being gay, but a gay Albus would be positively weird.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," Scorpius said in an impatient voice. "Will anyone join?"

None of my cousins were willing to leave the cozy Malfoy Mansion and step outside to the freezing December weather; they declined and got on with what they were doing. Albus and I, however, were not so fortunate. There was and always had been a rule for the three of us (formerly four), if one of us went somewhere, the others followed, unless the leaving person had asked them not to.

Albus and I, not so willingly, took our coats (Draco and Astoria Malfoy's coats to be precise) and followed Scorpius to the back door which led to the back yard. The cold air hit my face and chilled me to the bone. It had been snowing in Wiltshire which wasn't common at all. The winters in England were usually rainy; snow was seen once in a while, and I wasn't exactly _happy_ with its appearance. It would be warm if it was still snowing but it had stopped in the morning and now, with the effects of the faint sun, the snow was slowly melting, leaving the air cold and the ground slippery and icy.

Although Astoria Malfoy's thick and cozy sweater, her velvet trousers and the huge fur coat (don't even ask me how I look, I'm dressed like a middle aged woman because of the damn cold and lack of my own cloths), I was still shivering like a Chihuahua. Albus didn't seem to be pleased either. Scorpius, however, who didn't even take a coat with him, seemed perfectly happy.

I walked to the gazebo in the middle of the yard, hoping it would be warmer.

It wasn't.

Astoria Malfoy was obviously very interested in gardening; the yard was filled with countless flowers, and there was even a small garden where she grew fruits and vegetables. Although they were all covered with snow, the view was divine.

Albus came over and snuggled me, hoping for warmth. He now was obviously regretting not drying his hair. Both of us would now give anything to be back in the Mansion, but I suppose this was what friends were for: when you felt troubled and anxious, and wanted to get some fresh air, they followed you, despite the frosty weather.

Scorpius sat opposite to us and began observing Astoria's garden. He had a pensive expression and his eyes were out of focus. Only then Albus, feeling the urge to comfort his best mate said, in a soft yet shivering voice, "You're worrying for no reason Scorp, they'll arrive in half an hour. Mind you, there's no direct flight from Calais to Wiltshire, they'll be arriving to London then taking a train to here. They'll be here soon."

Scorpius, oblivious to anything to do with muggles, didn't seem to quite understand the part about the flight. But he still seemed worried. Some minutes passed in silence before Scorpius croaked, "She's my only family."

I blew out my cheeks. "Scorpius, your parents fled the country, they didn't _die!" _

"They're just as good as dead," he said bitterly.

Honestly, sometimes I just want to _slap_ some _sense_ into that guy! I was just about to retort when Albus gave me a glare, obviously telling me not to. I wasn't looking for a fight, especially with my boyfriend, but his new sensitive, childish, and well… _womanly_ behavior was killing me! I sometimes was missing the old insensitive, reckless, _pig_ Scorpius Malfoy. Of course he'd always been family oriented and fidgety, but this new Scorpius Malfoy was unbearable! Ever since his parents left him, he'd been like this.

Minutes passed in silence in the freezing garden. Not one of us spoke. The tension between the three of us was so incredibly intense that none of us wanted to say a word. I hated this tension and I was missing the past years when we were so laid-back and reckless, when our only worry was our grades and James' pranks; not our lives.

Just as I was about to suggest to go inside, we saw Hugo coming over to us, with a wide smile printed on his face. "Malfoy! Someone came to see you!" he shouted cheerily. Then, the cold air must've bothered him, he went back inside.

The three of us sprinted back inside and to the front door. There, a couple and their child was standing, waiting for Scorpius Malfoy.

Now, I've seen beautiful woman before. My aunt Victoire is smoking gorgeous for one. (Don't tell mum!) Vic and Dom are absolutely beautiful. Victoria Secret angels, Astoria Malfoy, Emma Watson, Mia Wick (the new singer witch who's extremely popular nowadays), are some of the woman I call beautiful. But Daphne Stinson…

She was the _definition_ of beautiful!

I mean, imagine the prettiest person you know and multiply her beauty by infinity… You get Mrs. Stinson. I'm not even exaggerating! The things I'm saying are no way overrated. She _was _truly beautiful.

Her dark curls were flowing down her slim hips. Her Greengrass legacy green eyes were even more breathtaking than Uncle Harry and Al's! She had red and full lips, a button nose, and a pale, _heavenly _face!

Then I noticed something. If you looked closely, really closely, and imagined her hair to be blonde and her eyes to be grey, for her lips to be manlier… If you imagined a masculine and blonde Daphne Stinson, you got Scorpius Malfoy. I know how everyone thinks Scorpius is like the duplicate of Draco Malfoy, but the truth is Scorpius' face is much different than his father's. Mr. Malfoy has a pointed chin, a pointed nose, and a long face; Scorpius' chin is round, his nose is sloped, and his face is more round than long. His features looked more like Daphne Stinson's than his mother or father's.

Her eyes were now watering and she looked like she could break down and start sobbing anytime. With a squeal, she jumped up and gave Scorpius such a hug that we could hear his bones crack. Just then, I managed to take my eyes of Daphne Stinson and observe William Stinson.

He was a tall and slender man, with a triangular face and a strong jaw line. He had receding, salt and pepper hair and twinkly, ocean blue eyes that assured me that this man was absolutely friendly. There was a smile playing at his lips as he watching his wife and Scorpius embrace.

After that, I finally turned my gaze to the ten year-old child.

_Wowza!_

I don't usually get orgasms by looking at ten year-old boys, but this little guy, holy Merlin, was just about every girl's dream. His bright green eyes, his dark curls, his… Well, just imagine Daphne Stinson as a ten year-old boy. You get the picture. If only he was six years older—

Whoa, earth-to-Rose! You've got a boyfriend!

I immediately snapped out of it and turned back to Scorpius and Mrs. Stinson. Just as I thought, she'd broken down and was sobbing on Scorpius' shoulder. But it wasn't the "_my-cat-died" _or _"my-boyfriend-just-broke-up-with-me" _or _"oh-my-God-my-dad-got-run-over-by-a-truck" _kind of sobbing. It was more like the _"I-just-found-my-long-lost-son" _kind of sobbing.

The sobbing and greeting ceremony took about five minutes. Then one by one, the rest of us introduced ourselves and shook hands with the Stinson household. Throughout all of this, I had a strange feeling that I was being ogled by the ten year-old. Should I be considered weird for feeling pleased about this? But let's face it, it's not everyday I get ogled by a guy. _If _Edgar Stinson was considered to be a guy at this age.

Doesn't matter, still counts!

We escorted them to the living room and the classic question we asked every single guest was asked. "Would you like some tea?" I offered. "Or anything to eat?"

"No thank you," William Stinson declined gently, with a smile.

"We had breakfast on the plane, dear," Daphne Stinson said, flashing a dazzling smile at Me. "I wouldn't mind a glass of water, though."

"I'll get it!" James shouted, jumping from his seat before I could move. He'd been staring at Daphne Greengrass since the moment they'd arrived. Scorpius had proven himself right, she _was_ hot.

"That's ok, Jamesie, I'll get it," I chuckled evilly, and headed of to the kitchen.

When I came back with a tray and three glasses of water, Scorpius and Mr. Stinson were chatting.

"So, Mr. Stinson—"

"Call me Will, son,"

"Erm, Will, had a good journey?"

I bent down and handed a glass of water to Edgar, the ten year-old with the Adonis-like beauty.

He grinned and whispered, "You know, back in France we've got a tradition. When someone gives us a glass of water we kiss them in return to thank them."

Merlin, he had a French accent which was making him much more attracti—

He's bloody ten, Rose. _Ten!_

Oh. Sorry.

I smirked down at him. "Nice try, kid. Believe me I know more French history than you will ever learn in your life."

Meanwhile Scorpius and Will were continuing their chat. "The plane was quite comfortable, exceeded my expectations. We got the only available plane tickets and they were quite cheap. I was expecting the plane to crash half way through the journey!" Will joked, and then laughed heartily.

"Scorpius was thinking that too," Albus quipped. "He was quite sure you'd die. He was frantic!"

"Now, that sounds _just_ like the Scorpius I used to know when he was six!" Daphne teased with a warm smile on her lips. "He would get frantic while he waited his parents to get back from work, and he would make up terrible scenarios until they came back!"

We laughed. Scorpius laughed. And it was a genuine, _real_, laugh; not like the tense ones I'd been hearing since his parents had left. It was a real, relaxed, happy laugh.

And I was feeling that the old Scorpius Malfoy was back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I know it's a very short chapter compared with the recent ones. I was planning to make it much longer but then there either wouldn't be enough space for the significant part of the chapter or the chapter would be too long. So I decided to make this chappy shorter to have a better and more important chapter 28. But I promise, the following chapters will be much more exciting and longer! :)**

**There's not much that happened to me in the past few much. We had the school play by the end of the trimester, it was much better than I expected! Maybe you know the play; it's the screen adaption of Wyrd Sisters by Terry Pratchett. It was quite funny and exciting. I even got to share a /fake/ kiss with a guy! Things would've been much better though, if he wasn't a close friend and if his girlfriend wasn't watching us! Lol :D Then, there was the summer vacation and blah blah blah. :) How have you guys been? Feel free to send me a message!**

**Oh, and one question! Who know 9GAG and who likes it? I was thinking about using some 9GAG and meme references but I wasn't quite sure if everyone would get the jokes. :P**

**So, I hope you enjoyed the 27th chapter of Thorns of a Rose! **

**(Please, if you read the story and enjoy it, review. I appreciate favorites and followers but I'd feel much better if you gave me feedback! :) )**

**Stay cute! *wink***


	28. The Other Greengrass Girl

**A/N: Hello Darlings! I'm sorry for the late chapter, my mom's best friends came to visit us in Greece, and we've been giving them a Greece tour for weeks! We were leaving the house in the morning and returning pats midnight. Not to mention we stayed over at Thessaloniki. So I never had the chance to write a single word since my last chapter. Tomorrow we're going to Athens and I decided that if I didn't update now I couldn't update for another week or so. **

** I've been getting some feedback saying that you guys want more ScoRose fluff in the story. I'd be more than glad to add that, but sadly I have the emotional range and experience of a table cloth. So, I'm asking for your help. If you have any romantic ideas, things you like to do with your bf/gf, or things you'd do if you had one, just write a review or PM me. This way I can get some ideas about more romantic chapters and it can inspire me to write original ones. **

** This chapter I intended to have fluff, drama, and comedy all in one. Of course that's a bit difficult, and it can seem very amateurish when Rose is laughing in one paragraph and crying in another. I am honestly doing my very best to keep the story fresh and exciting. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

** Flames are frowned upon; constructive criticism is appreciated. **

** (Please do review. Feedback helps me improve the story!)**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Greengrass Girl<strong>

**28th of December**

With a _huff, _I dropped the shopping bags on the floor, accidentally on Holy Crap, making him hiss loudly and dash out the door, and slumped down on Scorpius' bed. My back was aching from carrying the large bags which bore the brands, _Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, _and _Wardrobe Witch. _In the two large _Flourish and Blotts _bags, there were numerous hard-cover school books such as _Complex Spell Guide, Year 6; History of the Elven Tribes, Fourth Edition; Metamorphmagus' Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, _and other spell books to replace the ones which had been burned in the fire.

The _Madam Malkin's_ bag had my school and Quidditch robes, which were also burned. The _Wardrobe Witch_ bags, the famous shop where all teenage witches preferred to shop, however, was the largest and heaviest of them all. They all bore endless supply of t-shirts, jeans, trousers, underwear and bras.

Daphne Stinson, feeling that our days in the Mansion were all too eventless, had decided too take the remains of the family whom hadn't gone to work, to Diagon Alley, to shop. The female and the male population separated after we'd visited _Flourish and Blotts, _and all my cousins and I had renewed our closet, since none of us had clothes anymore. I spent all my allowance and the money I borrowed from Lily on my purchases. Throughout today, we spent our time in Diagon Alley, and after having our ice creams at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, my former workplace, we'd gone back to the Mansion, feeling tired yet satisfied.

Scorpius made his way to the bookcase at the corner of the room to take his books out. During his visit at the Potters, his books, robes, and some of his clothes had also been burnt. I watched him place his books neatly on the shelf, then head to this wardrobe to hang his robes. Absently, I didn't realize Al enter the room until he sat on the bed next to me.

"Do you think we still have to finish our homework?" he asked, eyeing the copy of _Metamorphmagus' Guide to Advanced Transfiguration. _

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't suppose McGonagall would be too mad at us. She knows what we've been through. Although, Zabini will go ballistic if we don't hand in the potions homework."

"We can always taunt her," Albus said with a devious grin. "Tell her that we couldn't finish it because of the chaos she and her Nazi friends caused."

"We don't know if she's a Nazi, we don't even know if she has Nazi friends," I said wearily, getting up the hang my new clothes in Scorpius' wardrobe. "Besides, even if she was a Nazi, we couldn't do anything about it. They're just as legal as the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, remember?"

"For now, they are."

"I doubt the Ministry will find anyone of them guilty," Scorpius growled. "Most of them are just as good as Nazis."

"The Minister isn't," Albus objected.

"The Minister is a total cow," said Scorpius. "No good will ever come from him. I heard he's preparing to abdicate. And what's with that Leonal Harper guy?"

"Stereotypic head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, a workaholic bloke. I hear he has his eyes on the minister's, Wendell Drain's, seat." I said gravely.

"Wasn't he a Slytherin?" Al asked, alarmed.

Scorpius nodded. "The Harpers were a family friend of my parents. I'd bet anything he's a Nazi. Merlin have mercy on us if he gets Drain's spot."

There were uncomfortable moments of silence when everybody put their clothes and books away. Just as I folded my last pair of jeans and placed in the wardrobe, Al broke the silence.

"Oh, Rose, forgot to tell you, guess who, in this room, got a date for tonight!"

"I doubt it's you, so… Scorpius, are you cheating on me?"

Scorpius chuckled lightly and Al rolled his eyes. "Hilarious. But seriously, I got a date!"

I sat next to him on the bed and started patting Holy Crap who had just returned. "Did you? I didn't see Lucy anywhere in Diagon Alley."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… Actually, it's not Lucy."

I frowned. "I thought you fancied Lucy."

"I did. I still do!" he added, seeing my blank expression. "But it's not like there's anything between us yet—nor does it seem like anything will happen soon, so, I thought maybe I'd try someone different."

"So you fancy Lucy Smith, but you haven't asked her out yet, and you decided to see someone else while you wait for her?"

"Erm—something like that."

"Screw your logic Albus. That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't make any sense for _you_," Scorpius corrected. "If you ask me, that's completely understandable."

"And how is that understandable?" I snapped.

"Guys have needs," he said, in the matter-of-fact tone Professor Binns had when he was lecturing us on the Pixie Revolution. "Crucial needs. And when they don't _take care of it, _they tend to become aggressive and frustrated. While Albus was spending his time drooling over Smith and not asking her out, he forgot to take her of his needs, which perfectly explains his irritable behavior, and why he was so disapproving towards our relationship. If he doesn't _get some_ soon, it'll end in a hormonal disaster."

"Get what?" I asked.

"You know…get _some,_" Albus said, exchanging a smirk with Scorpius.

Realization soon dawned on me. "Oh my goodness, you're trying to get laid!"

Albus nodded with a sheepish grin on his face. "I saw Chloe today at the apothecary, I thought I might as well try and _get some._"

"You asked Chloe out!" I hissed. "Of all people to get down to business with, you asked Chloe?!"

"What wrong with her?" Al asked warily.

"She's your friend!" I half-screamed. "Your former neighbor! You, Chloe, Justin, Colin, Lilac and I grew up together! How can you ask her out?!"

"Merlin pants, Rose, it's not like anything will go wrong. It's just a date."

"Oh, you think nothing will go wrong, do you? You like another girl, but ask your friend anyway; to _get some_, as you two prats call it. You think you'll sleep with Chloe, but still have a crush on Lucy, and when you break up with Chloe, Lucy will just be willing to go out with you like nothing happened?"

"Erm…yes."

"Albus, are you really that tactless? Disaster is imminent with your plan! You'll leave Chloe broken hearted, and Lucy will think you just sleep around with girls and break up with them!"

"But I don't do that!" I opposed.

"Ivy," Scorpius coughed.

Al glowered at him. "You know that was different. Besides, what's it to you two?" He walked to the wardrobe and picked towels.

"I'm telling you Albus, this won't end well."

He took off his shirt. "I'm going anyway. Don't worry about me, by the way, I might return late."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "Return late? Seriously, Albus? In a period like this?"

"Chloe's on her period?" Albus asked, dumbstruck.

"No, moron, she's not. I mean with the Nazis lurking in the streets, waiting to kill anyone who might be a muggle born, blood traitor, or a Potter."

"I told you not to worry, I'll be back before nine o'clock," he said, but I didn't feel reassured at all.

He reached for his trousers, and snapped, "Do you mind? I'm getting ready to take a shower"

"No, we're good," Scorpius said nonchalantly.

"Get the fuck out," Al hissed, pushing us outside, and then shut the door with a loud _crash_.

"I hope he gets laid soon," Scorpius muttered to my ear. "I really can't abide the aggressive Albus."

"I can't believe he's doing this," I grumbled.

"I told you Rose, it's a need. Speaking of which…" he smirked his enchanting smirk down at me, and leaned forward. "We _are_ alone now, you know."

I stepped backwards, away from him. "Not quite."

Just then, Edgar ran passed us with a large box of doughnuts in his hands, laughing manically. A moment later Hugo appeared, running after him and yelling, "Come back, you little scoundrel!" He almost knocked Scorpius over, and while he was apologizing and running, he tripped over Holy Crap, who was lingering in the hall. It took Daphne Stinson about fifteen minutes to stop the nosebleed.

When that was over, Scorpius secretly pulled me to a deserted corridor in the second floor. "_Now_ we're alone,"

I shook my head. "Not really."

Lily could be clearly heard chiding at someone. This someone turned out to be Fred, who had spilled enchanted orange juice all over the floor of the guest room, causing the floor to grow large and rapidly growing weeds. Another five minutes passed with getting rid of the weeds. Scorpius, immensely frustrated with the lack of privacy, was scowling at whoever came his way.

"I can't even kiss you without one of your cousins bursting in," he grumbled, while I passed him a bottle of butter beer from the fridge.

I took a bottle myself, and sat next to him in the kitchen. "Welcome to my world. Trying to have some solitude with my cousins running around… as if that's possible."

"Rose, I have an idea," he said, suddenly smiling.

"Setting the house on fire and waiting for them to die is not a proper idea, Scorpius."

"It's not like that," he said. "Just follow me," and he pulled me out of the kitchen. I followed him up the Mansion's floors, and when we finally arrived at the top, sixth, floor, I was out of breath.

He pulled me into one of the largest rooms I'd seen in the mansion. It seemed to be Astoria and Draco Malfoy's bedroom. "Ta daaa," Scorpius said feeling pleased with himself.

I glanced at the bed and up to him. "Scorpius, are you really suggesting we…" I trailed off.

He rolled his eyes. "No, Rose. But I wouldn't mind if you _want _to," he added, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I thought we'd agreed to wait until we're ready."

"I'm always ready. But that wasn't what I was trying to show you anyway. Come on." He walked in front of a rather large bookcase, and grinned at me.

"What's so special about this?"

"Just wait and see." He took out his wand tapped the book, _Secret Passage Ways,_ on the top of the bookcase. There was an ear-piercing screeching sound. I shut my eyes tight and shuddered at the sound. When I reopened them, the bookcase had moved to the left, and there was a small door where the bookcase used to stand.

"Holy Shit, that's amazing," I mumbled in awe.

"Wait until you see what's inside," he said rather proudly. He opened the door and said, "Ladies first."

I opened the door and stepping inside. Almost immediately my jaw dropped. The room was the single most beautiful room I'd ever seen in my life. The walls were painted a soothing tone of cream, and there was a fluffy cream carpet covering the floor. The windows went around the room, displaying the beautiful vista of the backyard. Paintings hung where there were no windows. On the corner of the room were two comfy looking armchairs, and across one margin of the room were bookshelves that were so long they touched the ceiling. There was an easel close to the window. In the middle of the room was a giant, white piano.

"My parents' special headquarters," Scorpius said, walking across the room. They used to spend a large amount of their time here, reading, painting, talking, and listening to my mother play the piano."

"I didn't know your mum played the piano," I said, crossing over to the piano and running my fingers over the smooth, polished surface.

"She was quite good too. Didn't you play it?"

"I used to. Until second year when dad fell off the stairs and broke our piano—don't even ask me how. We never bought one again. You know, first it was the financial problems, then it just slipped off our minds."

I walked over to the side of the room with the bookshelves. I scanned the books. Most of them were the books I knew, but there were also many that'd I'd never even heard about. I reached my hand for the book with the acid green cover, which was labeled, _Treacherous Thieves. _

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," said Scorpius, chuckling.

I quickly pulled away my hand. "Why?"

"That one is designed for thieves. If someone comes in here and tries to take that book, they'll be sorry. It squirts acid on the reader, you see. It's a bloody good thief repellent. My dad caught three of them thanks to this book."

I backed away from the bookshelves, trying not to think about the other cursed books it bore. I walked back to the piano. "Didn't your mum ever teach you how to play?"

"Father said playing the piano was a _feminine skill_. So my dad and I spent our days reading the books here instead. Believe it or not I finished all of them before I was eleven. I got the scar to prove it." He wiggled his left hand, and I noticed the pinkish mark, which started from his thumb to his elbow. I'd always though it was a birthmark, but no doubt it was caused by the acid green book. "There wasn't much to do in the mansion. I didn't have any friends, if you don't count my parents' Death Eater friends, and their crazy children. Mother never allowed me to go to the street alone. She was always overprotective with me. She thought I'd be kidnapped or something. So I spent all my time reading."

He sat on the wide piano stool and patted the spot next to him, indicating me to sit. "Can you play something?" he asked.

"It's been years since I touch one of these. I bet my fingers are quite rusty."

"I'm sure you're alright. Just try," he said, waving his hand at me to continue.

I slowly brought my fingers to the piano's keys, not sure of what to play. Then I remembered a piece my mom had taught me when I was small. It was called _Golden Flowers_ or something. It was quite popular with the Wizarding world. I tried to remember the notes, and then I began pressing the keys.

The music was so familiar and lovely that I instantly felt warm inside. I could easily remember my mum playing this. I could easily remember her teaching me this. It was going all too well, until I had to stop. "I don't remember the rest of the notes," I said ruefully.

To my surprise, Scorpius reached to the keys and continued the song. The sound was often broken and there were mistakes with the notes, but he was unmistakably finishing the song.

"I though you couldn't play," I said, confused.

He shrugged. "I can't. I just remember mother playing this. I watched her so many times that I guess I remember the notes and how she used to play."

"Your mum played _Golden Flowers_?" I asked, amazed.

"_Golden Blossoms,_" he corrected. "It was one of her favorite pieces. Sometimes it scares me to see that you're so much like Mother. I honestly feel like I'm being lectured by Mother when you lecture me," he added with a grin.

"Isn't that weird for you? Dating someone so similar to your mother?"

"Nah, I actually like it. Everything's fine as long as you don't leave me and run off to France."

I smiled at him. "Never." Then I reached up and kissed him. He kissed back, more roughly, at that. I flung my hands to his neck; one of his hands was on the small of my back, slowly trailing downwards. The other was inside my shirt, moving up to my chest. I guess we were so immersed in each other that we didn't hear someone tap the book on top of the bookcase. Nor did we hear the bookcase slide. We didn't even hear the door open. We did hear someone clear their throat though. But by then it was a tad bit too late.

Daphne Stinson was facing us, with an amused smile on her lips.

**XxXxX**

"…which is why you can't tell anyone what you saw," Scorpius finished. His panicky tone had vanished as he'd continued with our story, but his voice was still wary. "Because I'll get castrated."

"Nonsense!" said Daphne. A smile was still across her lips. She seemed to be enjoying her nephew's panic. "No father castrated a boy because they dated their daughter!"

"You don't know my dad," I said. I was quite nervous and abashed myself. I'd just been caught snogging Daphne Stinson's nephew. "He's not exactly a big fan of the Malfoys."

"You won't tell, will you?" asked Scorpius.

Daphne shook her head and smiled warmly at her nephew. "Who you're dating is none of my concern, and I don't talk about the things that aren't my concern, Scorpius. Your secret is safe with me."

I felt calmer after that. I was beginning to love Daphne more and more everyday. I opened my mouth to thank Daphne, but before I could get a word out, we heard a shrill scream coming from downstairs. The three of us exchanged panicked looks before we darted out of the room.

As we were running downstairs, Scorpius, who was in the front, collided with Roxanne. She hauled Scorpius by the collar and screamed, "There's a bloody snake in the library! THERE'S A GIANT SNAKE!"

Molly, who'd probably just returned from work, came panting after Roxanne. "I told you it's not a snake, Roxy. There's a boggart in the library. It's a strong one; we can't take care of it."

We dashed to the library to find a chaotic scene. The armchairs were turned over on the floor. There were books on the floor and pages flying the air. Lucy was going berserk as a werewolf was chasing her around the library.

James suddenly ran past us and threw himself in front of the werewolf, his wand drawn. However, before James could act, the boggart started getting smaller and smaller, and became a bludger. "Shit," James mumbled and got ready to run. The sleek black ball began chasing James around the room. James was narrowly escaping being beheaded by the ball. Then, the boggart spotted a shocked Scorpius. It turned to Scorpius, and began shrinking more and more this time. Suddenly there was a Cornish Pixie standing in front of Scorpius, laughing madly. With a very feminine shriek, Scorpius jumped back and hid behind Molly.

I was having troubles controlling my laughter. "Seriously Scorp, your boggart is a _pixie_?" I asked, laughing. Surely he'd been afraid of them since our lesson in fourth year with them.

The boggart spotted me laughing, and began changing. Growing. And that's how I knew I was fucked. Before me stood an African Tarantula, the size of an overgrown bull. I screamed even louder—if possible—than Scorpius. "Who's laughing now?" Scorpius muttered, still not over the shock of the Cornish Pixies.

It clicked its pincers wildly and began walking towards me. Daphne pushed me backwards and got in front of the boggart. "Rid—" she began but never finished. The tarantula had turned into Narcissa Malfoy. There was laughter at the sight of the old woman. Even Scorpius was laughing. Daphne, however, didn't look amused at all.

The door of the library opened and a very confused Al stepped inside. His hair was wet, probably due a shower. He was wearing his new clothes. He stared at Narcissa Malfoy in a daze. "Erm—hello Mrs. Malfoy," he said unsurely.

The boggart, seeing Albus was already confused, decided to take advantage of him. Narcissa Malfoy walked towards Albus, suddenly she became taller, her hair black and shorter; and Harry Potter flopped on the floor, apparently dead.

Al's reaction, however, was the most surprising of all. He rolled his eyes. "Again? They never stop do they? _Riddikulos_." The boggart exploded and began raining in small black pieces. Seeing that people were looking at him, surprised, he explained. "It's always my dad, see. Since the first time I encountered one. Gets really boring after a while."

After Al took of for his date, we tidied up the library, and then all of us went to the kitchen for a drink—except for Daphne who was nowhere to be seen.

Everyone was telling each other what had happened, as if everyone hadn't seen.

"Did you see the bludger chasing James?"

"And that werewolf! It was terrifying!"

"But the snake was the worst of all!"

"A bludger was chasing me! Would've taken my head if I didn't dive!"

"Fred's boggart was Filch! Hilarious!"

"Did you see Scorpius' boggart? It was a pixie!"

"What was with Narcissa Malfoy, then?"

"Seeing dad was quite freaky. I wonder how Albus managed to stay calm."

"Merlin, people—WE WERE ALL THERE!" I yelled. "We don't need to relive it."

No one seemed to be listening though. Now Hugo and Lily were reanimating the whole thing.

I turned to Scorpius. "Can I go back to your parents' room? I want to check out the piano again."

He nodded. "Sure. Just watch out for the books. Some might be cursed."

I slid out of the kitchen. The rest of the house was empty since everyone was in the kitchen, and the others were at work. I quietly climbed up to stairs and walk to Draco and Astoria Malfoy's room. I tapped the book on top of the shelf, and entered the secret chamber.

My first intention was to try out the piano again, but the bookshelves kept catching my eye. So I walked to the shelves and started studying the books. They seemed to be sorted out by genres. I eyed the endless supply of books. Romance novels, books about ancient curses, book on politics and economy, adventure books, historical book, biography books… It surprised me that The Malfoys owned Uncle's Harry's biography book, written by Dennis Creevey.

I read a bit of a battered copy of _Hogwarts a History, _scanned a biographical novel called _The Golden Trio—_which was about my parents and Uncle Harry. It surprised me that the Malfoys had such books—and just as I was about to pick up a book named_ When Magic isn't Enough, Technology Interferes,_ a large box on the side of one of the shelves caught my eye. I'd seen it earlier today but I hadn't paid much attention to it.

I kneeled next to the box and opened it. To my surprise, inside was a collection of MARVEL comic books. As far as I knew, they were the products of the muggles. I picked up one that said _Batman._ I'd seen him on television before, but I never knew that he had had a comic book. I scanned through numerous copies of _Batman_, and then started checking out the comic books which were labeled _The Amazing Spiderman. _There were countless comics in the box. _X-men, Thor, Hulk, Ironman_ were just some of them.

I took them out one by one to look at them. For nearly half an hour I sat on the ground looking at Scorpius' comic book collection. When I took the last copy of _Captain America_ out, I noticed something was wrong with the box. The box was huge and deep, but when I looked at the bottom, it looked too close to the surface, as if there were other things under the bottom.

I picked up the box and shook it. My suspicions were confirmed when there was a rattled sound coming from the box. Also, the box was far too heavy to be empty. I took out my wand, gingerly brought it to the box's bottom, and pushed. My wand pierced through to bottom, revealing that it wasn't the bottom at all. Under the fake bottom was a stack of letters.

I was hesitant about whether or not I should read the letters, they _were_ private letters. My curiosity, however, got the better of me. With a small pang of guilt, I reached in the box and took all the letters out. They were placed in the box in chronologic order. The oldest ones were apparently on the top. I took the one on the very top which was written in 1971, took it out of its envelope, and started to read.

_My beloved Narcissa flower,_

_I hope, with all my heart, that you and your family are having an excellent holiday. My holiday is quite dull. We have gone to our summer house in Greece—did I tell you we had a mansion there?—and I am spending my time travelling throughout Greece. Normally, it would've been a treat, but after years and years of visiting foreign countries, it has become far too boring. And then there is the dreadful fact that I am away from you…_

_I cannot wait to see you once more at Hogwarts._

_Lucius Malfoy. _

_P.S: Is it true that your pain of a cousin, Sirius, is spending his holidays over at the Potters' house? Such a disgrace, that boy…_

Feeling slightly annoyed with Lucius Malfoy, I opened the other envelope. It was also written in 1971. This time it was from Narcissa Malfoy—formerly Black—to Lucius Malfoy.

_Malfoy,_

_I'd love to write that your compliments have flattered me, and that your mansion in Greece has impressed me. However, as you would say, after years and years of the shit spewing from your arsehole of a mouth, is has become far too boring._

_I'd rather go to an imaginary school on Mars than see you again._

_Narcissa Black._

_P.S: What my cousins are doing are not any of your concern._

I couldn't stop myself from letting out a howl of laughter. I would've kissed Narcissa Malfoy if she was anywhere near.

I continued reading the rest of the letters between Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. It was all too hilarious up until the point when Lucius Malfoy's letters weren't as annoying, and Narcissa Malfoy began showing interest in him. I skipped the rest of the lovey-dovey letters between them, and scanned through others. There were mostly letters between Draco Malfoy and his parents. Most were quite interesting, and had rather secret information about the Death Eaters. At a point of time Draco Malfoy was writing to his mother, telling him he didn't want to be a Death Eater, and begging her to save him from this mess.

There weren't anymore letters from 1997 to 2001. The one which was written in 2001 was from Daphne Greengrass to her mother, Elizabeth.

_Mother, _

_You know how I was telling you on the phone that I've met the sweetest boy during my visit to Prague. You know how I told you he was really mysterious. Well, turns out he's a Malfoy! Draco Malfoy to be precise. He's been staying over at his relatives here, until the tension of the recent war reduces. _

_He's agreed to come back to Britain with me. I can't wait for you and father to meet him. Mother, I might be falling in love!_

_ Don't bother to write back to me. I'll be traveling back home with Draco. We'll use muggle transportation since it's safer._

_ Love from Daphne._

The letters that followed this one were usually letters between Daphne and Draco. Some of them were between their families. I picked up another one which was written in 2004. It was a short one from Draco Malfoy.

_Daph. _

_ I'm coming over now. I hope the house is empty._

_ Draco._

I felt slightly sick as I read it. No doubt what Draco Malfoy was planning to do was about sex. Another letter was again written in 2004, just a week after the one I'd previously read.

_Blaise,_

_ Mate, I'm in trouble. Big trouble. I fucked everything up, and if I don't tell someone soon, I'll explode! Last week I went to Daph's place. There was nobody in the house but her little sister. You know, Astoria Greengrass, the girl that was a year younger than us. She welcomed me inside anyway. She said Daphne would be coming soon._

_ I don't know how the hell it happened, mate, but we started getting a bit intimate. First it was chatting and joking around; then a bit more… _

_ Cheating on Daphne with her own sister isn't even the worst part; I enjoyed doing it! I don't know how to say this, but I might be falling for my fiancé's sister! I can't stop thinking about her. It's a matter of time before I go back to their house. _

_ What the fuck am I going to do?_

_ Draco_

A wave of guilt and panic washed over me. This was probably the most private of all letters in here, and I was reading it! But I couldn't stop myself from reading through the pile. A few more of the letters were about Draco's guilt. Then, it was about him breaking up with Daphne. Then, it was about wedding plans for Astoria and Draco. Daphne had written letters to her closest friends, saying that she would try to kill herself. A letter from Elizabeth Greengrass to Narcissa Malfoy said that Daphne had tried to kill herself by slitting herself open with the spell, _Sectumsempra._ Narcissa Malfoy was most careless about the event. She didn't seem to care about anyone other than Draco and Astoria. There were series of letters between Astoria and Daphne. Most of the time they were fighting. There was a stack of wedding invitations. Then Daphne had tried to kill herself again, after the wedding. Again, it was an unsuccessful attempt.

I picked up another letter that was written in 2005, a few weeks after the wedding.

_Draco,_

_I must see you again. If you value our past together, meet me at The Leaky Cauldron, tomorrow, 21.30._

_ Daphne._

The next letter was from Draco to Daphne. A day after Daphne's letter.

_No one must know what happened last night. Keep the secret if you value your life._

_ Draco._

I could hear my heartbeats getting faster and faster in the soundless room. I cautiously picked the other envelope.

_Mother,_

_ I'm pregnant._

_ We must talk as soon as possible_

_ Daphne._

I almost screamed in surprise. Daphne Greengrass was pregnant!

Who was the father? _Who _was the baby?

_Deep_ down, I perfectly knew who the father was. And deeper down, I was sure I knew who the baby was too.

My head was hurting from digesting all this new information.

_Draco Malfoy had impregnated Daphne Greengrass with Scorpius Malfoy._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You didn't expect **_**that,**_** did you?** **:D I was planning this for a long time and I hope you liked my little twist one Scorpius Malfoy's parentage. I'd intended this chapter to be longer, but I decided to cut it short. Partly because it was already 10 pages on MS Word and partly because I was too tired to write anymore.**

**I really, really hope you enjoyed the story! Reviews make me happy! :3 **

**(Also, I try to PM you back if you ask or say something on the review. If there's anybody I haven't been PMing, I'm sorry!) **

_**!Important Note Please Read!**_

**Guys, I really need a beta! The earlier chapters of Thorns of a Rose are a complete mess of grammatical and spelling mistakes! Although the recent chapters are improved, they still need some help.**

**I'm looking for somebody who could correct the first chapters of Thorns of a Rose until the last one, and someone who can also proof read before I publish the new chapter. If anyone is willing to do the job, I'll give them my email address and send them the new and old chapters of Thorns of a Rose.**

**Stay cute! *wink***


	29. THE END

The lights go dim. A soft sound of music is coming from Merlin knows where. Foot steps can be heard heading towards the center of the room. The music is clearer now.

It's the saddest song played on the world's smallest violin.

A spot light is directed to an empty stool in the middle of the room. A small _poof_ interrupts the dramatic symphony. And there she is, sitting on that mahogany stool in the middle of the room.

_Ece. Also known as Phoenix Patronus._

She's fiddling with her fingers, obviously nervous. She has disappointed hundreds of readers. Surely they hate her. Or perhaps they've forgotten her. She and her story is no longer a part of their minds.

Another _poof_ is heard and four other stools appear in the room. Two on Ece's each side. A young lady and three lads are sitting on the stools. They look just as nervous, if not more.

_Rose, Albus, Scorpius, and Nova._

The ginger witch leans towards her cousin who's sitting next to her. "Shall we begin?" she mutters.

"No." The voice isn't Albus'. "We have to wait for the host."

Malfoy, tall and handsome and blond, is sitting next to Bainer, who's looking just as charming. The tension and the pumping testosterone can be easily sensed between the two young wizards. Both have twitching hands on their wands, ready to strike if the other makes a move. Nova's body tenses when Scorpius speaks.

"He's got to be here soon," Ece agrees. She's glancing at the audience now. "I know you have many questions, but you must wait. They'll all be answered soon, I promise."

Time elapses in sheer silence. No one dares to speak until the host arrives. Soon enough, however, heavy foot steps are heard. They all hold their breaths. This is it. The moment of truth.

"We will be live in 5…4…" someone backstage says. "Everybody get in position. Chins up, smiles on!"

The host makes his way to the five nervous guests. He's frowning. Obviously he doesn't like what's going to happen next. It's all very unfair.

"Are you ready?" The host's voice is deep and booming. Scary, in fact. The five guests marvel at how such an adorable creature can sound so scary.

And then they marvel at how Holy Crap can talk.

And after that they marvel at why he's the host.

There are too many things to marvel at and too little time, they all know this. It's their time to go and they must spend their last hours well. So they stop thinking about little details and nod at the kitten.

Holy Crap looks dashing, of course. He's wearing a tiny tuxedo and a red bowtie. A microphone is clipped to his bowtie and he's got very cool shades on. The five guests agree that he looks very… What's the word? _Gangster._

"3…2…1!" the voice backstage booms. Suddenly the previously dim lights go berserk, lighting the studio in hundreds of different colors. The world's tiniest violin is not played anymore. Instead, there is a band playing. The loud music is drowned by Holy Crap's booming voice. "Laaaadieees and Gentelmeeeen! Welcome to the first episode of A-BANDONED!"

The crowd cheers like mad. The guests glance at each other. Are they aware of what is happening?

"Thorns of a Rose" has been abandoned and this talk show is the final chapter.

Questions will be answered and guest will talk. And finally everyone will say goodbye. Ece has failed to finish her first story ever. All the characters have such meaning to her.

Especially Nova… That fucker has become a symbol of her life.

The music and applause die down. Holy Crap begins to speak once more. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have five very special guests. From left to right we can see Ms. Rose Nymphadora Weasley, Mr. Albus Severus Potter, Ms. Phoenix Patronus, Mr. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, and Mr. Nova Elliot Bainer Fennel. And I, Saint Crapplebottom, will be your host!"

The five guests wave awkwardly.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Holy Crap tells the guests. "We all have questions that need to be answered. Now, the first question is to Ms. Phoenix Patronus. Tell us, why haven't you updated in such a long time?"

Ece cringes when she hears Holy Crap's scolding tone. "First of all," she begins. "I'd like to say that I'm truly sorry. It's been months since my last update, I know. What's even worse is that, I won't continue to write Thorns of a Rose anymore. Although I love this story with my whole heart, I can't continue writing it. It's my baby, yes. And all the characters are my babies too. I wish I could push myself to write more, but I simply cannot. Even though I've got the whole story plot figured out in my head from beginning to the end, I can't write it down. It isn't "Writer's Block" because I've got this other story I have been working on for these past months. I will publish it as soon as I write more than fifteen chapters. The chapters will be much longer than ToaR and the plot will be much deeper. So, no, I do not have "Writer's Block". All I can say is that I think ToaR has reached its expiration date. I'm very, very, sorry…"

Holy Crap nods solemnly and glances at the notes he has on his paws. "You said that you had the plot figured out. Could you tell us some important details we would've read if you continued ToaR?"

Ece smiles. "Of course. For one thing, Nova and Gwen Fennel, a.k.a the Lady in Black, were siblings all along. His real name is Elliot Fennel and he comes from a rich pureblood family. Their Death Eater parents were killed by Aurors. Gwen and Elliot were given up for adoption. Elliot was adopted by the Bainers whereas Gwen was never adopted because she was "too weird"."

Nova interrupts Ece. "Gwen reached out to me at the end of my fourth year. She told me all about who I was. We wanted revenge on those who separated us, naturally. So we formed a group called the Nazis. The name was inspired by Albus."

Al clears his throat. "Many things happen throughout the remaining of our sixth year and our seventh year. Rose learning the truth about Nova is something that happens shortly after we arrive back to Hogwarts."

"Before that, Rose has a little chat with my mum. My _real_ mum. She tells Rose everything," Scorpius pipes in.

Rose sits up a little straighter. "Apparently, at first, Daphne and Draco were dating. He eventually fell in love with Astoria, dumped Daphne, and married her sister. Before the wedding, however, Draco was caught off guard and had a one-night-stand with Daphne."

"Who ended up getting knocked up with me," Scorpius continues. "Astoria claimed me and acted like she was my mother. Mum was banished to France where she struggled with depression before falling in love and getting married."

"In other news, Edgar and Scorpius are half brothers. So interesting…" Nova drawls. "Can we skip this bullshit and get back to the real action, people?"

Al scowls at Nova. "Right. Anyway, weird stuff continues to happen. We learn that Lucy and the twins are trying to be animaguses but are failing. They manage to get it right by the end of sixth year's summer which helps us a lot in the Final Battle."

"Can we get back to my life story?" Scorpius snaps. "By sixth year's summer Rose finds the letters my parents are sending me. The letters which I never read. She decides to contact them and invite them to the Mansion where the Potters and Weasleys are now living."

"When I meet up with them at Florean Fortesque's, I learn that they weren't running away from the Aurors, they were running away from the Nazis! So, essentially, they're all good." Rose says. "I invite them to dinner at the Mansion. When Scorpius sees them he goes completely insane. Throwing fits and shit. He also learns that Astoria is not his real mum which causes plain chaos. He and I have a HUGE fight. I then leave the Mansion and go to a pub where I run into Nova. And um…"

"We end up having drunk sex," Nova cuts her off, smirking and Scorpius. "We sleep, she regrets it the next morning and leaves. Scorpius doesn't learn until the middle of seventh year. When he learns he breaks up with her. They reunite at the final battle of Hogwarts."

"Seventh year is just plain weird," Albus tells the audience. "Nova and Rose get elected Head Girl and Head Boy. Lots of sexual tension there. Scorpius is obviously sensing something weird."

"Meanwhile the young Order of the Phoenix members follow around the totally legal Nazis. We learn that they're using a psychic Hufflepuff. Rose and I overhear a prophecy. We think it's about my dad, Harry Potter."

"But turns out it's about me. Total Mary Sue moment," Rose says with a grin on her face. "Turns out I'm the chosen one to finish off what Nova started. Which is obviously a poor choice. I mean, me? Seriously? Of all people?"

"The final battle is Hogwarts is when the Nazis attack Hogwarts on graduation day. Many die. James Sirius Potter and Dominique Weasley are among the victims. It's all very tragic and Ece ends up crying when she thinks about it." Albus now has manly tears on his face.

"Rose and I duel at the end. We both get knocked out and end up in the limbo. Rose meets Dumbledore there. He's apparently suck because he has too many regrets. Rose convinces him to move on and he goes to heaven," Nova tells them.

"I find Nova somewhere in the limbo. We begin dueling but I end up convincing him to stop all of this. I tell him that if he cleans up his mess and gets the Nazis out of Hogwarts I will run away with him. Because I am with him my dad won't continue the searches any longer because he won't want me to get into Azkaban."

"I accept her deal cuz I'm totally in love with her. We wake up and I change sides in the battle. I kick some Nazi ass and the battle is over. I end up telling her that she doesn't have to stay with me because she loves Scorpius and I can live with that. I kiss her goodbye and leave."

Scorpius continues on. "Rose and I reunite. The battle is won and we try to get over the trauma. Years later Rose and I are married expecting a baby boy. There is a knock at the dooin the middle of the night. It's Nova with his newborn daughter. The Nazis have attacked his family, killing his wife. He is fatally wounded. He dies at the Malfoy Mansion, but not before making peace with me and Rose. I name our baby boy Nova and our new daughter is named Rose. We live happily ever after. The End."

Ece clears her throat. "I know it's a terribly cheesy end. It would've been much better if I had actually written it. I hope you enjoyed ToaR nevertheless. I loved writing it and I love you all. I will soon publish my new story, I promise. I love you all."

There is applause and the lights begin to dim. The music dies. The five guests and Holy Crap take a bow. They speak simultaneously. "This is not the end."

_This is not the end._

_I love you all._

Phoenix Patronus.


End file.
